EL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS
by Luis Carlos
Summary: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos al primer episodio de este estrambótico programa! en el cual se podrán formar todo tipo de parejas, desde las clásicas de siempre, hasta las Canon que no son muy populares y las más Crack que nadie pueda concebir en donde participaran cada uno de los personajes que ha salido en la serie ¡Véanlo para morirse de la risa con cada pareja que salga! Fic terminado
1. Ideas locas, bizarras ¡Y degeneradas!

**EL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS**

 **Buenas noches otra vez mis amigos y amigas de fan ficción, espero que hayan tenido un feliz año nuevo y lo hayan pasado bien ya sea estando con la familia o yendo a alguna fiesta y caer dormidos de la borrachera (Como fue en mi caso XD) y nada mejor para comenzar este nuevo año que con una idea que ya había venido surcando mi para nada sana mente desde hace un buen tiempo. ¿Qué es? Pues véanlo ustedes mismos ;)**

 **South Park no es mío, es de los maricas de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (A ver si este año si reconocen su relación XD) la aparición de personas celebres son pobres imitaciones al igual que la presencia de personajes de otras series o medios de entretenimiento, pero la historia y cualquier personaje OC que pueda aparecer es de mí propiedad o se trata de uno prestado.**

-¡SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS!- se escuchó una potente voz a la vez que en la pantalla se veía unos fuegos artificiales, se oían el sonido de sirenas, de petardos y matracas -¡AL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE…!- unas cortinas se abrieron dando paso a una leve neblina que lentamente se disipó a medida que unos reflectores de varios colores se iluminaban y se apagaban de forma repetitiva dando vistazo a un elegante escritorio -¡EL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS!- ahora se oyeron unos fuertes aplausos acompañados de varios chiflidos y del techo cayeron serpentinas y confetis -¡Con su presentador…!- ahora un único reflector iluminaba la zona frente al escritorio -¡LUIS CARLOS ALARCÓN!- ahora del techo descendía lentamente el latino que usaba elegantes ropas, siendo sujetado por unos delgado cables y tenía las manos extendidas a modo de querer dar un abrazo y suavemente aterrizó justo para una pequeña brisa sacudiera su ropa desde atrás dispersando lo poco que quedaba de la neblina.

-¡Gracias muchas gracias mi querido y bello público!- mandaba unos cuantos besitos para luego saludar con ambas manos y sentarse tras su escritorio -les doy la bienvenida a todas las personas que ven este programa y espero que lo gocen a lo grande- organizo sus papeles -saluden también a ¡Los personajes de South Park!- ahora las cámaras se enfocaron en todos los personajes que han aparecido hasta la fecha en una de las series más gamberras que hayan existido, y que también se ganaron todos los aplausos y chiflidos.

-Otra vez tenemos que ser parte de sus estúpidos proyectos…- se quejó Craig Tucker haciendo su famosa seña obscena con ambas manos dirigidas hacia las cámaras causando varias risas por parte de los espectadores -y de nuevo me pregunto ¿Por qué carajos nos prestamos siempre para esta clase de tonterías sin recibir nada a cambio? En especial porque nunca nos pagó esos cien dólares que nos prometió cuando lo ayudamos en sus votaciones- cruzó los brazos refunfuñando.

-Lo mismo digo. Ya hemos pasado malos ratos por culpa de esa minoría y no hemos recibido ni una mierda por parte suya- Eric Cartman también se quejó.

-El hecho de que formen parte de este, y de mis anteriores programas y proyectos, es toda la paga que necesitan y nada más- el colombiano fanfarroneó también ganándose unas cuantas risas.

-Huy sí, pero que honor. No sabes lo afortunados que nos sentimos- habló sarcástico Damien Thorne poniendo el mismo semblante que los anteriores chicos.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, Alarcón? ¿Volver a dar ideas para historias o algo así?- quiso saber Stan Marsh ya preocupado por las posibles jugarretas que él hará.

-Ideas por supuesto, pero no para historias, sino como el título lo dice ¡Para el sorteo de las parejas!- las personas volvieron aplaudir a la vez que a cada lado del escritorio del latino salieron del piso unas balotas como las que se usan para los sorteos de la lotería -este programa consiste en que yo sugiera una pareja conformada por los nombres que salgan al azar de las balotas.

Los integrantes de la pareja tendrán que ir a las sillas que están ahí (Señala unos asientos que fueron iluminados por las luces) para que el público las pueda apreciar y el espectador que esté interesado en alguna de ellas, pueda hacer alguna historia basada en esa pareja, ya sea un pequeño Drabble u One-Shot o un Multi-Chapter o lo que usted desee hacer.

La clase de parejas que puedan salir es ilimitada, tanto Hetero (Algunas personas gruñen por eso) como Yaoi, Yuri (Ahora se vuelven oír aplausos y chiflidos) y Crack, esto último siendo lo más probable ya que no solo me limitaré a poner los nombres de los chicos y chicas en las balotas, sino también los nombres de los demás personajes que hayan aparecido a lo largo de la serie (Ahora se oyen varias quejas por parte de los demás invitados)

¿Por qué decidí hacer esto? Una de las razones por las que decidí hacerlo fue porque en un foro de un buen amigo mío llamado Alucard que se titula "South Park Hispano" hay una sección llamada "Juego de Parejas Crack" en donde se puede ofrecer todo tipo de parejas conformadas tanto por personajes de la serie, como de otra series, películas, videojuegos, comics, historias y demás medios de entretenimiento.

Otra razón fue porque hace mucho tiempo dejé plantado mi fic de "Drabbles: Hetero, Yaoi, Yuri, Crack y Súper Crack" en el que supuestamente debería ofrecer una pequeña historia que girase en torno de alguna pareja, pero como lo he abandonado debido a mis otras historias, me dije a mí mismo: "Si no puedo hacer Drabbles de todo tipo de parejas que se me ocurran ¿Por qué no darle al público las ideas para que hagan sus propias historias sobre esa pareja?"

No es obligación hacer una historia sobre cualquier pareja que salga de aquí, solo doy las ideas y si alguien hace una historia sobre alguna pareja, con mucho gusto la leeré ;D

-No me gusta para nada la dirección que esto va a tomar- comentó Kyle sudando nervioso.

La actualización de este fic será de una vez cada fin de semana (Si es que no estoy ocupado en otros asuntos) cada nuevo capítulo será corto ya que solo daré ideas para diez parejas y nada más. De momento será solo parejas conformadas por dos personas y de personajes de la serie, pero puede que más delante de ideas para triángulos amorosos (U octágonos en casos subidos de tono) o incluso tal vez ponga a los personajes de SP, con los de otras series XD.

-Santo Dios, ten piedad de nosotros por favor- suplicó Stan sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

-Ahora que ya todo está explicado, podemos comenzar. Que pase Amanda, la bella asistente que mi amigo Coyote Smith me prestó y hará girar la bolera #1- cuando Luis dijo esto, de la cortina que estaba a su derecha salió una bella y candente diablita que meneaba la cola de forma seductora y usaba solo un bikini y chequeó el ojo derecho mandando un beso al público del que solo se oían los chiflidos y aplausos de los hombres.

-Pensándolo bien… esta no es mala idea después de todo ya que no solo puedo deleitarme viendo a esa mujer tan ardiente, sino que yo podría terminar emparejado con una bella chica- a Kenny parecía salírseles los ojos y se frotó la entrepierna.

-Usar mujeres con ropas reveladoras en programas de TV para atraer más público no solo es algo sumamente machista, sino también muy cliché- se quejó Wendy, que al igual que las demás chicas y mujeres, no estaba para nada feliz con eso -¿Verdad, Stan?- al ver a su novio, notó que este también babeaba viendo a la diabla -¿Stan? ¡STAN!- le gritó ya indignada haciéndole volver en sí.

-Eh… eh… ¡Claro Wendy, lo que digas!- le siguió la corriente para volver a fijar su vista en la diabla, cosa que hizo que la pelinegra ardiera del coraje y botara humo de las orejas.

-¿Qué tiene esa que no tenga yo?- Bebe también estaba indignada, solo que por otros motivos.

-Y no se preocupen, señoritas. Ustedes también pueden regocijarse con mi otro asistente que manejará la bolera #2- ahora de la cortina izquierda salió un diablo varonil y musculoso que solo usaba unos shorts y corbatín, y también chequeó un ojo. Ahora fue el turno de las mujeres de aplaudir, chiflar y suspirar como colegiadas, mientras que los hombres refunfuñaron y lo abuchearon escupiendo veneno.

-Y ahora ya no se quejan tanto ¿Verdad?- Craig ironizó ya gruñendo como perro energúmeno.

-Es muy guapo. Como me gustaría que hubieran diablos así en mi reino- el Demonio suspiró, tenía la cara apoyada en su mano derecha y alrededor de su cabeza se produjeron varios corazoncitos.

-¡BAH! ¿Qué tiene ese que no tenga yo?- al igual que Bebe, Damien se quejó y echaba humos.

-¿En serio quieres que te respondan eso?- le dijo Saddam molesto por la aptitud de su pareja.

-Bueno. Ya basta de tantos suspiros y comencemos con esto. Giren las boleras- pidió Luis a sus ayudantes. Cuando la diabla giraba la bolera, sus bellos atributos se agitaban y temblaban para el deleite de los hombres a la vez que el diablo flexionaba sus músculos al girar la suya para el gozo de las mujeres.

Pero luego de unos segundos, los chicos y chicas cayeron en cuenta de un importante detalle y ese era que ellos podían ser emparejados por miembros de su mismo sexo o con alguien con quién no quería tener como pareja. Así que comenzaron a rezar por sus vidas.

-Por favor no quiero estar con Cartman, por favor no quiero estar con Cartman, es lo único que pido- pedía Wendy -que no me toque con otro chico, que no me toque con otro chico- suplicaba Kyle -"Que no seamos el puto pasivo, que no seamos el puto pasivo"- hasta Caos estaba orando en la mente de Butters -Que me pongan con Butters, por favor que me pongan con Butters- muy a diferencia de ellos, Bradley pedía estar con el rubio de expresiones aniñadas -que me toque una chica ardiente, que me toque una chica ardiente- y Kenny a su vez se dejaba guiar por su lujuria.

Las boleras lentamente se detenían y todos los que estaban rezando contuvieron el aliento cuando los asistentes metían sus manos en ellas para sacar una pelotita en donde está el nombre de alguno de ellos.

-El nombre de uno de los integrantes de la primera pareja es…- cada uno fijó su vista en Alarcón cuando la asistente #1 le dio la pelotita -¡WENDY!- otra vez se escucharon aplausos atronadores y un reflector enfocó su vista en la pelinegra, que se tragó un nudo en la garganta, y su cara se veía en la pantalla -y el otro integrante es…- todos volvieron a contener el aliento cuando le dieron la otra bolita -¡PIP!- en vez de oírse aplausos, se oyó el sonido de personas escupiendo una bebida que se estaba tomando para luego oírse fuertes tosidos debido al atragantamiento y por último se escuchó un grito general que decía: "¡¿PIP?!" tanto por parte del espectador, como de los personajes de la serie que veían al pequeño rubio que abrió los ojos de par en par y parpadeo varias veces apenas procesando la información y tímidamente se señaló diciendo: "¿Yo?"

-¡Claro que tú! Ven, pasa y siéntate junto a Wendy- le pidió Luis riendo por todas esas reacciones.

-¡Gracias al Cielo que no me tocó con Cartman!- Wendy se tranquilizó y vio al rubio -y ahora que lo pienso… Pip es tan lindo, tierno, caballeroso y servicial ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso antes?- se mordió el labio inferior haciendo que él desviara la mirada sonrojado y sonriendo un poco.

-¡WENDY!- Stan le llamó la atención -¡¿Cómo pueden poner a mi Pip con esa?!- reclamó Estela -por lo menos eso me asegura que no tendré que formar pareja con él- Damien se alivió.

-Los dos pasen por favor- pidió el latino a lo que el inglés y la pelinegra, aún apenados, fueron a esos asientos y se sentaron sin ser capaces de verse a los ojos -prosigamos con la segunda pareja- sus asistentes volvieron a girar las boleras y al detenerse, volvieron a sacar las bolitas -el primer integrante de la segunda pareja es… ¡CRAIG!- ante eso el pelinegro hizo de nuevo su seña con ambas manos -Veamos ahora a quién le vas a meter eso o el que te los va a meter a ti ya que el otro integrante es… ¡CARTMAN!- volvió a conseguir los mismos resultados que antes ahora acompañados de un ¡¿WTF?! Y Tucker se quedó tieso como estatua aun haciendo sus señas.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Van aponerme con ese maldito anormal?!- Eric ardía de la ira y vergüenza.

-Esto es al azar, culo gordo. Además ¿De qué te quejas? Si ahorita suplicabas que no te pusieran con Kyle- Alarcón rió nuevamente -ahora vengan y siéntense junto a la primera pareja.

-¡NI HABLAR!- se negaron los dos en coro -¡De ninguna forma voy a estar junto a ese maldito idiota!- se señalaron y casi se podía jurar que de los ojos de ambos iban a salir chispas.

-Del odio al amor solo hay un paso- el presentador rió por eso -pero ya dejen de actuar como niños inmaduros y suban- les ordenó ya serio.

-¿Ah sí? Y si yo no quiero ir ¿Qué fuerza de este mundo me va obligar?- Craig lo desafió.

-Si lo quieres a las malas… con mucho gusto lo conseguirás- Luis presionó un botón y del techo salió un brazo mecánico que tiene un mazo de madera con el que ¡PUNK! Le dio un "leve" golpe en la frente dejándolo inconsciente y que se le formara un gran chichón estilo anime para cogerlo y dejarlo en uno de los asientos cercanos a Pip y Wendy, cosa que ya hizo reír al público -¿Y bien, culón? ¿Lo haces por las buenas o por las malas?- le pidió.

-¡De ninguna forma!- Eric se levantó de su asiento e intentó escapar, pero otro brazo mecánico lo sujeto de la parte trasera de su abrigo rojo para que el primero también le pegara en la cabeza causándole el mismo resultado que a Craig, los sentaron y pajaritos giraban encima de las cabezas de ambos.

-Con eso me aseguro de que no voy a formarse ni de ese tal Cryle y Kyman en donde me ponen con ellos- Kyle se secó el sudor de la frente -solo espero que no me pongan con Stan o Kenny.

-Continuemos- las boleras giraron otra vez y sacaron las bolitas -para la tercera pareja tenemos a ¡STAN!- el aludido le dio un trago a su Whisky -junto a… ¡SHEILA BROFLOVSKI!-

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ?!- gritó energúmena la judía mientras que su esposo e hijos abrieron los ojos tan grandes como platos y sus quijadas cayeron al piso -¡¿Cómo se le ocurre sugerir que tenga una relación con el mejor amigo de mi hijo mayor?!- también botó humo de las orejas.

-Lo siento tanto, perra gorda neurótica. Pero ya dije que esto es puramente al azar. Así que no se queje y vaya a sentarse- Luis tenía que hacer el monumental esfuerzo de no explotar de la risa.

-¡DEBERÍA DE…!- ella quiso tirársele encima, pero también fue detenida por el brazo, le pegaron la cabeza que le calmó los ánimos y fue dejada cerca de unos todavía dormidos Craig y Eric.

-Esto debe ser una pesadilla…- resignado, Stan se levantó con la cabeza gacha y fue a sentarse, pero se tensó al ver las miradas que su mejor amigo, el hermano y padre, de este le dedicaban.

-Tal y como lo dije antes, esto no es tan mala idea- a Kenny eso le causaba mucha risa todo eso.

-La cuarta pareja está conformada por… ¡LA PEQUEÑA KAREN!- su sonrisa enseguida se borró al oír eso.

-¡Mataré a golpes al hijo de puta que se atreva a tocarle un solo pelo a mi hermanita!- se paró bruscamente de su asiento y veía a todos a su alrededor con ojos de carnicero.

-Veamos entonces quien es ese "hijo de puta"- Luis al ver la otra pelota sonrió de oreja a oreja -la pareja de Karen es… ¡SHELLI, LA HERMANA DE STAN!- el rubio cayó al estilo anime por eso.

-¡¿CÓMO DICES?! ¡¿Vas a poner a mi hermanita con esa pedazo de…?!-

-¡¿PEDAZO DE QUÉ?!- fue interrumpido por la castaña mayor, que enfurecida, partió la mesa frente a ella de un solo puñetazo, cosa que le puso tan pálido como un fantasma.

-E-esa pedazo de chica tan linda, be-bella, buena ge-gente y considerada que de seguro no le ha-hará nada inapropiado a mi hermana- Kenny sonrió nerviosamente sudando como un condenado.

-¿Qué no ibas a matarla a golpes?- Alarcón le hizo burla -chicas, por favor pasen.

-¡De ninguna manera voy a…!- Shelli no pudo objetar ya que él anticipó su movimiento e hizo que también le pegaran en la frente diciendo: "Mejor prevenir que lamentar".

-A mi Ángel Guardián no le va a gustar esto- Karen, muy apenada, fue a sentarse.

-Pero McCormick tenía razón en algo, esto será muy divertido- Damien se regocijaba a lo grande.

-Veamos si dirás eso cuando llegue tu turno, pobre diablo- volvieron a girar las boleras -la quinta pareja está formada por… ¡EL GORILA DE TRENT BOYETT!- el joven más grande y fuerte de todos frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y afiló la mirada -y al que le vas a partir el culo es a… ¡DAMIEN THORNE!- el paliducho se volvió más pálido de lo que es, mejor dicho, casi se volvió transparente.

-¡¿CON ESE GORILA?! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!- el latino se tomó la segunda como un cumplido y dijo: "Claro que lo estoy ¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta antes?" -¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!-

-No te angusties tanto, hijo- su papá quiso calmarlo -además, ese joven es bien guapo y parece ser muy varonil- Trent se estremeció por ese cumplido y le dio un leve Tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Y toma esto. Para que dejes bien preparada tu angosta cuevita al momento de la acción- Saddam le pasó un tarro de lubricante ya riendo por lo ocurrido.

A los dos también tuvieron que darles un coscorrón para ponerlos junto a los demás, solo que ahora, hicieron que Damien estuviera sentado en las piernas del cavernícola de la misma forma en como pusieron a Cartman sobre Craig que de seguro va a morir aplastado por tanto peso.

-La sexta pareja está hecha por… ¡EL GRAN SÚPER HÉROE MINT BERRY CRUNCH!- el aludido se levantó haciendo su pose triunfal ganándose unas risas -y su pareja es… ¡SU HERMANA MAYOR HENRIETTA!- su expresión también se invirtió y ni hablar de la aludida cuya cara maquillada de color blanco era todo un poema, cosa que logró sacarle unas risas a sus amigos góticos.

-¿Ponernos a nosotros en una relación de incesto? Yo ya sabía que tú estabas bien mal de la cabeza… ¡PERO ESTO ES IR DEMASIADO LEJOS!- perdió su clásica compostura y paciencia.

-Lo digo de nuevo, esto es por azares del destino. Además, si lo piensas detenidamente, aquí no hay incesto ya que él es alienígena y adoptado, por lo que no son familiares de sangre y en cierto sentido se me hace tierno que alguien como tú y alguien como él sean parejita- después de reír un poco, la chica fue a tomar asiento refunfuñando siendo seguida de un muy apenado Gok´Zarah.

-La séptima pareja es… ¡EL PÍCARO DE KENNY!- al rubio ya se le pasó el martirio y sonrió frotándose las manos ansioso deseando que le tocara una chica -junto a… ¡EL APESTOSO DEL TOPO!- al inmortal casi le dio un infarto y el francés comenzó a toser muy desesperado el humo de su cigarro, haciendo reír a Gregory que susurró: "Hay Chris, siempre te ocurren las peores cosas".

-Oye Kenny, para que las cosas te sean más fáciles ¡Usa el disfraz de princesa japonesa JA, JA, JA!- Ike le hizo burla y todos comenzaron a reírse de él.

-Mierde…- susurró el francés que gruñendo entre dientes, se paró y fue a tomar asiento.

-¿Lo ven? Así es como deben comportarse. Con calma, resignados, hacerlo de muy mala gana y maldiciendo- Luis hizo que vieran su buen ejemplo a seguir -además, no es como si en este programa tuvieran que besar a su pareja o algo así… aunque… no sería una mala idea para más adelante- se frotó la quijada pensativo.

-Oremos hermanos para que a ninguno de nosotros le toque el mal absoluto- pidió Gary, que junto con su familia, estaba diciendo unas plegarias y varios de los presentes se les unieron.

-La octava pareja está conformada por… ¡EL DIABLO!- parece que esas plegarias no estaban siendo escuchadas al oír eso. El "máximo representante del mal" se paró de su asiento ansioso por saber con quién lo pondrás -junto a… ¡El temible dios oscuro Lovecraftiano! ¡CTHULLU!- el colorado se llevó ambas manos a la boca debido al asombro en contraste con Saddam que también rugió como perro rabioso y el resto suspiró aliviado por eso o se morían de la risa.

-¡PUNK, PUNK, PUNK!- se escuchó el sonido de poderosas pisadas que hacían temblar todo el lugar como si estuviera en medio de un gran terremoto y el techo se abrió dando vistazo a la gran cabeza de pulpo de esa deidad maligna que tampoco se veía muy feliz que digamos.

-Cielos… jamás pensé que me emparejarían con un dios Lovecraftiano… ¡De seguro será una nueva experiencia maravillosa!- el Demonio con mucho gusto fue a tomar asiento.

-Oye Saddam ¿Por qué no le prestas también el lubricante?- Jesús le hizo burla.

-Me cago en la… ¿Será por eso que hace unas semanas intentó conquistar el Infierno? ¡Para quedarse con el culo de mi zorra!- el dictador iraquí iba a explotar como volcán en erupción.

-La novena pareja la conforman… ¡EL SABIONDO DE KYLE!- el judío seguía rezando para que no le tocara ser pareja con un chico y mucho menos ser el pasivo -con… ¡LA PUTA MADRE DE CARTMAN, LIANE!- al igual que pasó con Stan y Sheila, el público quedó anonadado por eso y ni hablar del judío que tuvo un paro cardiaco y quedó petrificado.

-Eh… ¿Cómo…?- el culón recuperó el conocimiento -¡¿Qué mierda hago sentado en las piernas de este pendejo?!- le levantó de Craig y la ver su vista en la pantalla, su cara se puso roja del coraje al ver con quien emparejaron a su mamá -¡De ninguna forma voy a permitir que pongan a mamá con esa rata judía!- quiso ir hasta él, pero de nuevo un brazo robótico lo sujeto y el otro le volvió a pegar en la cabeza creándole un chichón extra.

-Debo felicitarte hermano ¡Te tocó el premio mayor!- Ike palmeó la espalda de Kyle que apenas salió de su asombro y se pasó una mano por su abundante pelo rojo.

-Oh por Moisés… al menos no me tocó otro hombre- quiso ver el lado bueno de las cosas y fijó su vista en Liane que le chequeó el ojo -y bueno… la madre del culón es una mujer muy bella, de eso no cabe duda- se apenó ya sonriendo cohibido.

-Ahora para la décima y última pareja del programa de hoy tenemos a… ¡El loquillo inocentón de Butters!- el rubio comenzó a frotarse los nudillos nervioso -acompañado de su ayudante en las "fuerzas del mal" el enano pelirrojo del que nadie se acuerda ¡DOGUIE!- el pequeño pelirrojo, que estaba limpiando sus lentes, los rompió accidentalmente por la impresión.

-"Oh genial, sucedió lo que más temíamos ¡Ser pareja de otro chico!"- Caos se quejó -"Aunque… nosotros somos mayores y más grandes que ese duende cobarde, lo que significa que nuestro culo está a salvo… de momento"- también intentó ver el lado bueno del asunto.

Las diez parejas ya estaban en sus asientos, la mayoría incómodas por la persona que les tocó, exceptuando al Demonio que se ponía más rojo de lo que es debido a las cosas que Cthullu le susurraba y de Pip con Wendy que hablaban animadamente de algún tema.

-Y ahí las tienen damas y caballeros, las diez parejas del episodio de hoy. El que quiera hacer una historia basada en alguna de ellas, tiene toda la libertad de hacerlo- Alarcón le habló de nuevo al público -ahora… hablemos un poco con ellas- se les acercó -¿Qué les ha parecido este programa y las conformaciones de las parejas de hoy?-

-Solo una mente tan enferma y retorcida como la tuya es capaz de concebir semejante atrocidad- Stan soltó ácidas palabras molesto tanto por el hecho de que lo pusiera junto a la madre de Kyle, como ver a su novia así de alegre con el pequeño rubio inglés.

-Oh Stan, me alagas tanto- Luis se volvió a tomar eso como un alago, cosa que lo enfadó más.

-Pues yo estoy muy feliz ya que no terminé siendo pareja de Damien como casi siempre pasa- Pip estaba alegre -además, estoy junto a una chica cuya belleza solo es equiparable con su gran inteligencia- este alago solo avergonzó más a Wendy y aumentó el enojo de Stan.

-No hay de qué, francesito. ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?

-Yo quería saber si esto… ya sabes ¿No molestarás de alguna manera a esas personas que están tan acostumbradas a vernos a nosotros conformando esas clásicas parejas de siempre?- quiso saber Kyle, que estaba siendo acariciado por Liane que le decía muchos cumplidos.

-Oye ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar aquí? ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a recurrir al viejo cliché de formar las clásicas parejas que uno está acostumbrado a ver en el fan ficción de South Park? Pues lamento corregirte, pero ustedes ya saben cómo soy yo y que me gusta sacar varias sorpresas debajo de la manga; y quien sabe, puede que a más de un espectador le encante esta idea y las muchas parejas tanto Crack como Canon que puedan salir de aquí- vio al público chequeando un ojo -además ¿De qué te quejas? En vez de ponerte con Stan o con Kenny o con Cartman o Craig o Trent u otro tipo que te la puede clavar hasta el fondo, estás junto a una calenturienta ramera de primera clase. Y si lo piensas bien, no forman una pareja tan Crack ya que ustedes se conocen y han tenido mucho contacto en la serie- le explicó.

-Yo tengo muchas ganas de tener otro tipo de contactos con lindo judío pelirrojo como lo eres tú- su cara se puso tan roja como su cabello debido a este comentario por parte de Liane.

-"Suertudo de mierda"- Caos lo veía con envidia y le deseaba un mal de ojo.

-Hay mi cabeza…- el culón recuperó de nuevo el conocimiento, pero al ver a su madre acariciar de esa forma a su enemigo mortal, volvió a tener fuego en sus ojos -¡TÚ MALDITA RATA JUDÍA PELIRROJA!- enseguida se le tiró y comenzaron a pelear rodando por el piso.

-Esto ha sido todo por hoy mi querido público. De nuevo espero que les haya gustado el programa y se hayan interesado por alguna de las parejas que sugerí aquí. Espero volver a vernos el próximo fin de semana en donde sugeriré más parejas tanto alocadas como estas o una que otra clásica o alguna que es Canon pero que nunca ha sido popular- rió un poco.

 **Capítulo uno de esta historia completado el 03/01/2016.**


	2. Más ideas locas, bizarras y degeneradas

**EL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS**

-¡BIENVENIDOS TODOS DE NUEVO!- otra vez se escuchó la potente voz a la vez que se mostraban fuegos artificiales y los demás elementos que se mostraron en el primer capítulo -¡AL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DEL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS!- las cortinas se abrieron dando vistazo a una leve neblina y al elegante escritorio cuya silla estaba al revés -¡CON SU PRESENTADOR LUIS CARLOS ALARCÓN!- el asiento giró dando vista al colombiano.

-¡Buenas noches de nuevo, mis amigos y amigas de fan ficción!- los saludó a todos obteniendo de nuevo varios aplausos -¡Les doy la bienvenida al nuevo capítulo de este Show que ha tenido una buena aceptación por parte de todos ustedes!- chequeó el ojo organizando sus papeles.

-Increíble que hayan tantas personas a las que les gustara toda esta mierda- se quejó Stan.

-Como ya lo había dicho antes. Es que a todas esas locas fanáticas del Yaoi les gusta vernos a nosotros metidos en esas putas y mariconas situaciones gay- Cartman también se quejó.

-Y de nuevo me pregunto por qué carajos participamos en sus estúpidos programas- el tercer quejita fue Craig, que al igual que los que fueron golpeados en la cabeza en el capítulo anterior, se estaba sobando su chichón que ya disminuyó de tamaño y tenía una curita en forma de X.

-¡SILENCIO!- los mandó a callar el latino con voz gutural haciendo que se estremecieran -antes de comenzar, debo darle las gracias a Valenfujoshi ya que ella hizo una historia con una de las parejas que recomendé en el capítulo anterior (Pip-Wendy) y se llama Una Nueva Historia. Un fic muy lindo cabe decir- otra vez chequeó el ojo sonriendo de medio lado -y ahora hablemos un momento con las parejas del episodio anterior para que nos digan como la pasaron esta semana- se acercó a las diez parejas disparejas -Comencemos con Pip y Wendy ¿Cómo les fue toda esta semana? ¿Interactuaron entre sí y pudieron conocerse mejor o algo así?- les acercó el micrófono.

-Pues Pip es alguien tierno, caballeroso y considerado- comenzó a decir la pelinegra haciendo que él se sonrojara -pero jamás podría intercambiarlo con mi bello Stan- abrazó al pelinegro del brazo derecho haciendo que él sonriera con superioridad y con la mirada le dijo a los espectadores: "Chúpense esa" y el pequeño rubio suspiró triste solo para que Estela se le acercara y lo abrazara sonriendo y dedicando la misma mirada que puso el pelinegro.

-Que ternurita- Luis rió divertido -¿Y qué me dice el resto? ¿Cómo les ha ido en esta semana?-

-¡BAH! Este marica es un chillón de primera clase. No puedo hacerle alguna leve bromita porque empieza a gritar como una nena y quemar todo a su alrededor- se quejó Trent viendo a Damien.

-¿Ah sí? Pues esas "leves bromitas" sí que duelen- el paliducho también se quejó y sobo un brazo.

-Oye Trent ¿Y usaste condones a prueba de fuego al momento de joderlo?- todos estallaron en carcajadas por esa broma por parte de Mark y avergonzó al gran rubio y pelinegro de ojos rojos.

-Qué vergüenza, uno mortal te jodió bien duro- Alarcón rió más -¿Qué me dicen los demás?-

-El barril de grasa también es una nena chillona. Por no respetar su dichosa "autoridad" de mierda le va a poner las quejas a su puta madre y no aguanta ni el roce de una pluma- Craig también alegó

-Hey Craig ¿Cómo le hiciste para poder penetras semejante culo tan colosal y celulítico?- ahora todos comenzaron a morirse de la risa por esa broma de Clyde que se ganó el dedo medio de él.

-Es como intentar clavarle un mondadientes a una morsa- Alarcón volvió a reír -¿Alguien más quiere aportar algo antes de seguir con el show?- otra vez entrevistó a las otras parejas.

-Esta pequeña mojona es más delicada que una mariposa y más ingenua que un cachorro recién nacido. Cree que el mundo real es un dulce cuento de hadas en el que todos pueden ser felices y llevarse bien entre ellos mismos ¡Es tan inocente y estúpida!- gruñó Shelli a lo que Karen agachó la cabeza triste y Kenny luchaba fuertemente para no decir una grosería.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kenny? ¿Qué no siempre dices que estás dispuesto a partirle la cara a quién se atreva a hablarle mal a tu hermanita? Si es así ¿Por qué no le dices nada a la hermanota de Stan?- el presentador lo retó a lo que él solo se limitó a gruñir y desvió la mirada impotente -que vergüenza debe darte, no eres capaz de reclamarle a una mujer. Pero supongo que las cosas entre tú y el otro apestoso del Topo fueron más interesantes ¿Cierto?- retomó el tema principal.

-¡UF! La gente me tacha de ser un cochino y mugroso debido a mi decadente situación económica ¡Pero no han visto el cuarto de ese puerco! Hace que el mío parezca el palacio de un sultán- él rápidamente cambió de aptitud para que todos olvidaran ese tema.

-Un hombre tiene derecho de vivir como quiere en la privacidad de su habitación ¿Algún problema con eso, pédale?- el mercenario lo vio de mala manera y cogió su pala amañando con pegarle.

-Eso es ¡Bien dicho! Esa es la aptitud, francesito- el latino le palmeó la espalda -y de seguro tú cuarto y el de Kenny quedaron más cochinos de lo que ya estaban después de conocerse mejor ¿Cierto?- al palmearlos hombros de ambos, los avergonzó como a los otros -¿Quién sigue? Veamos… ¿Qué tal tú Kyle? ¿Qué hiciste con la puta madre de Cartman en estos 7 días? ¿Pudiste conocerla mejor?- el judío se puso rojo como su cabello por eso y desvió la mirada -Oh… debido a tu expresión, deduzco que si se conocieron MUY a fondo ¿Correcto?- arqueó ambas cejas pícaro.

-Correcto. Y grande fue mi sorpresa ver toda la presión que él tenía acumulada y…- Liane no pudo seguir hablando porque su hijo la interrumpió.

-¡AHORA SI TE MATO, JUDÍO!- se volvió a tirar encima del pelirrojo y rodaron mientras se pegaban.

-"Vuelvo y digo: Suertudo de mierda"- se quejó Caos.

-¿Alguien más quiere decir algo? No podemos seguir retrasando el segundo capítulo por más tiempo- apresuró el colombiano a las otras parejas. Hasta que notó como el Diablo también se apenó y Cthullu soltó lo más equivalente a una risa -¿Qué me dicen las deidades malignas? ¿Si se conocieron mejor o algo así?-

-Pues sí… podría decirse que "algo así"- aseguró el "representante de todo lo malo" aún apenado.

-Entonces… esos temblores que sentimos en estos días en realidad no se trataban de terremotos, sino de… oh mierda- Stan al darse cuenta de la asquerosa realidad, le dio un sorbo a su Whiskey.

-¡MALDITO! Solo yo puedo hacerle eso a mi perra ¡NADIE MÁS!- Saddam comenzó a darle varias patadas al talón derecho de Cthullu, pero este ni se dio cuenta de eso.

-Ya, ya, ya. Olvidemos eso con las nuevas parejas que van a surgir a continuación- a Luis también se le revolvió el estómago por eso -Amanta, Surtur, hagan girar las ruletas- le pidió a sus asistentes que en vez de hacer girar dos boleras, harán girar dos ruletas, como las de programas de concursos, solo que estas son tan grandes que casi tocan el techo y en ellas están escritos los nombres de todos los personajes de la serie.

-Hermanos y hermanas. Vuelvan a rezar conmigo por favor- pidió Gary a lo que muchas personas se le unieron cuando los diablitos comenzaron hacer girar las ruletas.

De nuevo los jóvenes suplicaban para que no terminaran junto a alguien de su mismo sexo o con un individuo con el que no quería formar pareja. Vieron fijamente como las ruletas lentamente se detenían; varios de ellos sudaban a chorros como condenados.

-El primer integrante de la pareja #1 del episodio de este show es… ¡LA NERVIOSA REBECCA COTSWOLDS!- las cámara enfocaron su vista en la castaña, que se mordió el labio inferior, juntaba y separaba rápidamente sus dedos y desvió la mirada -y su pareja es… ¡MARK RO…!-

-¡HEY!- Luis fue interrumpido por el hermano de ella -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre emparejarme con ella?! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA PARA HACER UNA PAREJA INCESTOSA?!- se enfureció.

-Es que no me dejaste terminar, huevón. Iba a decir que la pareja de ella es Mark Romper Stomper- le explicó el latino molesto por su abrupta interrupción.

-Ah que alivio. Pensé que ibas a ponernos juntos como una de esas retorcidas relaciones entre hermanos y…- el hermano de la chica se alivió por eso, pero enseguida cayó en cuenta en lo que él dijo -Un segundo ¡¿Van a ponerla con ese patán que le gusta joder a los más débiles que él?! ¡NO PUEDE SER!- volvió a gritar enfurecido.

-Como ya lo dije antes, lo digo de nuevo: Todo esto el al azar y los resultados que salgan están dejados a la suerte (Oh para la mala suerte desde el punto de vista de muchos) así que deja de quejarte y que los nombrados suban por favor- pidió. Rebecca aún nerviosa fue a tomar asiento, en contraste con su "pretendiente" que sonrió arrogante y fue a tomar asiente junto a ella.

-Debo reconocerlo, me toco con una autentica belleza ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo linda que eres, muñeca?- él con todo descaro, paso su brazo derecho por la cintura de ella apegándola a su cuerpo haciendo que se pusiera roja de la pena y que el otro Mark botara humo de las orejas.

-¡Quítale tus inmundas manos de encima grandísimo…!- iba a patearle el culo (Como si pudiera) pero ¡PUNK! Como le pasó a los anteriores agitadores, le dieron un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ya he dicho que no se toleraran alborotadores- advirtió el latino -veamos ahora quienes forman la pareja #2- todos volvieron ver atentos a las ruletas y después de unos momentos de suspenso se detuvieron lentamente -el primer integrante es… ¡EL PEQUEÑUELO SABELOTODO DE IKE!- el pequeño pelinegro se paró de un salto, junto sus manos y las agito encima de su cabeza de forma triunfal -junto a… ¡EL VANIDOSO ARROGANTE INGLÉS DE GREGORY!- su expresión dio un vuelco total ante eso y ni hablar del mencionado cuya boca quedó entreabierta.

-Qué suerte tienes, Gregory. Te tocó un pequeño calientapollas- ahora fue el Topo quién se burló.

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ?!- Sheila no gritó esto sola, sino que Kyle la acompañó en una perfecta sincronización mientras que Gerald se tapó la cara con ambas manos y negó la cabeza.

-De tal palo, tal astilla- Alarcón rió con ganas de nuevo -pasen por favor- el pequeño canadiense refunfuñó diciendo que esperaba estar junto a una bella mujer como la maestra con la que tuvo un romance hace años, y Gregory se secó el sudor de la frente y lo siguió.

-¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE…!- Kyle y Sheila de nuevo gritaron en coro, pero no pudieron hacer nada más debido a que les pegaron en la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-A la próxima hago que les caiga un yunque- amenazó -prosigamos- las ruletas giraron otra vez -la pareja #3 está hecha por… ¡SHARON MARSH!- la castaña se incomodó por eso; sus hijos y Randy se alistaron para alegar cuando dijeran cual iba ser su "pretendiente" -¡EL VIBRADOR GIGANTE PARANOICO QUE DICE MIL Y UN LOCURAS TWEEK!- casi cayeron de bruces al piso debido a eso ya que de todas sus inquietudes, nunca se les ocurrió el rubio de melena alborotada.

-¡GAH, DEMASIADAM PRESIÓN OH JESUCRISTO!- él por supuesto enseguida se alteró y comenzó a jalarse el cabello arrancándose muchos mechones.

-¡¿Otra vez vas a poner un menor de edad junto a un adulto?!- Sharon no estaba para nada feliz.

-¿Y cuantas putas veces debo decir que todo esto es al azar?- fue la defensa del latino -ahora pasen y sin alegar, si no es mucha molestia.

-¡YO NO PUEDO HACER ESO! Ya que si lo hiciera ¡Stan y su familia me odiarían, me matarían de forma horrible, se turnarían para violar mi cadáver una y otra vez para luego matar a mis padres y también violarlos y por último venderían nuestros órganos y la ropa interior a los gnomos! ¡TODO ESO SERÍA MUCHA PRESIÓN GAH!- Tweek obviamente no quería participar en eso.

-Ya Tweek, no te preocupes. Stan y su familia no te van hacer nada y no se negaran ¿Cierto?- los Marsh iban alegar, pero cuando vieron como él movía de forma circular su índice derecho alrededor del botón de los brazos robóticos, no tuvieron más opción que resignarse.

-Ah carajo… está bien, Tweek. No te vamos hacer nada… siempre y cuando no le quieras hacer algo a mamá- Stan dijo esto último en susurro y afilando la mirada.

-Además no hay de qué preocuparse. Ese chico y el tal Craig son gays y pareja desde primaria; dudo que vaya interesarse ahora en una mujer- Randy trató de restarle importancia al asunto, pero solo consiguió agitar más las aguas.

-No éramos gays de verdad, solo fingíamos- Craig hizo un puchero y se quejó de brazos.

-Oh… ¿Qué te pasa, Craig? ¿Estás celoso de que hayan puesto a tu adorable Tweek con alguien que no sea tú?- Luis estiró su brazo, le tomó la mejilla derecha y se la jaló moviéndola de arriba abajo casi arrancándosela y que hiciera una mueca graciosa -pasen para seguir con el sorteo- sus ayudantes volvieron a girar las ruletas -la pareja #4 la forman… ¡EL ODIOSO PADRE DE BUTTERS, STEVEN!- el aludido también se incomodó por la atención que recibió, especialmente por parte de su esposa e hijo -junto a… uno de los maricones más grandes que alguna vez hayan aparecido en la serie ¡EL SEÑOR ESCLAVO!- quedó eh shock por eso en contraste con el homosexual que soltó un grito de nena dando leves saltitos muy emocionado para el disgusto de Big Gay All.

-"Ah diablos. Van a molestarnos con eso más adelante"- Caos estaba molesto más por el hecho de él y Butters podrían ser ridiculizados por eso en algún momento, que por el hecho de que pusieran a su papá con otro hombre -"De seguro es lo que él tanto a deseado en secreto"- finalizó.

-Cómo en los viejos tiempos ¿Verdad, Steven?- le preguntó Esclavo cuando los tomaron asiento.

-¡Cállate!- gritó con los dientes apretados tapándole la boca con ambas manos, pero todos oyeron eso aumentando su humillación a lo que Caos espetó: "Tal y como lo sospeche".

-La pareja #5 la interpretan… ¡La pequeña altanera hermana de Craig! ¡RUBY TUCKER!- la niña le enseñó el dedo medio por eso -no te respondo como debiera debido a que eres una mocosa- se le formó una gruesa vena en la frente, pero cuando la otra ruleta se detuvo, sonrió sardónicamente -y estarás junto al gótico más alto e inconformista de todos ¡EL EMOTIVO DE ETHAN!- al igual que Craig ella quedó paralizada por eso, y Michael se atoró con el humo de su cigarro por lo que Dylan le tuvo que dar varios golpes en la espalda para que tosiera.

-¿Por qué pusieron a Ruby con él?- se quejó Ferkle. No se sabe si estaba molesto porque pusieron a Ruby con Ethan… oh si es porque a este lo pusieron con ella.

-¿Por qué tengo que formar parte de esta clase de programas para conformistas?- quiso saber Michael dirigiéndose a dónde estaban las otras parejas. Henrietta ironizó diciendo: "Yo también me pregunto lo mismo".

-Oye mimo- lo llamó Craig y al verlo, frunció el ceño por la mirada que él le dedicaba -Ni se te ocurra tratar de pasarte de listo con mi hermana ¿Entendiste?- pese a que no exageró como lo hizo Kenny, a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de ver a su hermana con alguien mucho más grande.

-Descuida, conformitas idiota. No tengo interés en tener alguna "relación" con una mocosa, en especial si se trata de una mini versión tuya que al crecer, tendrá que fingir ser una homosexual con su mejor amiga para mantener contentas a unas locas asiáticas- muchos de los presentes soltaron un: "¡OH!" en general debido a que ese fue un golpe muy bajo.

-¿Cómo dices?- Tucker iba a rajársela y él se preparó para pelear si no fuera porque los brazos mecánicos interfirieron y los alejaron uno del otro.

-Cálmense, pendejos. Podrán pelear lo que quieran luego del programa- les dijo Alarcón a lo que ellos después de verse de mala manera, tomaron asiento -ahora la pareja #6 la forma… ¡LA MÁQUINA PARA DECIR INSULTOS SIN REMEDIO ALGUNO, THOMAS!- el mencionado soltó un insulto y se tapó la boca viendo de un lado a otro preocupado -veamos quién tendrá que aguantar tus groserías. La afortunada es… ¡LA CRUEL Y FRÍA DAMISELA DE ESTELA!- Pip al oír eso escupió el Té que se estaba tomando.

-¡¿THOMAS CON ESTELA?!- todos lo vieron asombrados debido a que nunca antes lo habían visto así de molesto, cosa que hizo reír a Damien.

-No te pongas así, pequeñuelo. Ya tuviste tu momento con Wendy, así que deja que otro tenga la oportunidad de gozarse a tu desalmada princesita- le reprochó el colombiano.

-No puedo creer que me tenga que rebajar a convivir con alguien de la plebe- la inglesa mostró que sigue siendo una déspota de primera clase al decir esto hasta fijar su vista en el rubio del Tourette -aunque… es un chico guapo, no puedo negarlo- Pip se enfadó más por ese comentario.

-Oh pu-pues… usted también es muy ¡CACHONDA! Bella, Señorita- el rubio menor ya estaba lanzando rayos láser de sus ojos por lo que Thomas dijo.

-Huy, creo que si hay algo de química en el aire. La #7 está compuesta por… ¡El Hermano perdido de R2D2 y que saca incontables risas! ¡CHISTO-BOT!- el robot creado por los alemanes subió diciendo su clásica frase: "¡Incómodo!" -junto a una de las peores calamidades que han azotado el pueblucho de South Park ¡MECHA BARBRA STREISAND!- el piso volvió a temblar y el techo se abrió de nuevo dando paso a la gigantesca bestia robot dinosaurio que soltó un endemoniado rugido.

-¡OH NO, BARBRA STREISAND NO!- gritaron Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Eric al mismo tiempo al recordar todo lo que sufrieron por culpa de ella.

-Ahora me pregunto cómo fue capaz de convencer a monstruos, seres sobrenaturales y demás tipo de aberraciones para participar en esta mierda- Craig ironizó de nuevo.

-Los que forman la octava pareja son… ¡LA SEXY BEBE STEVENS!- la rubia rizada se paró y mandó un besito a los chicos chequeando un ojo a lo que más de uno se ilusionó de poder estar con ella -y su acompañante será… ¡EL BI CURIOSO DE BRADLEY!- las esperanzas de todos se fue al caño y pusieron una cara de incredulidad ya que una de las chicas más sexys de todas ¡La pusieron con un alguien abiertamente homosexual!

-"¡BENDITO SEA DIOS! De esa forma nos aseguraremos de que ese maricón no estará con nosotros"- Caos estaba dando saltos de alegría dentro de la mente de Butters.

-Oh… yo que tenía la esperanza de que ahora iban a ponerme con Butters- Bradley soltó un suspiro triste y con la cabeza gacha fue a tomar asiento.

-Es una pena que él sea gay, en realidad es un chico muy lindo y su cabello rizado es casi tan bello como el mío- Bebe también muy decepcionada, lo siguió.

-Las ironías de la vida supongo. La novena pareja la protagonizan… el Friki más grande del pueblo y que es ultra mega súper fanático de Star Wars, Viaje a las Estrellas y todo lo relacionado con la ciencia ficción ¡KEVIN ESTOLEY!- el pelinegro se puso de pie haciendo el saludo Vulcano -junto a… una de las pocas de personas de la letra N que hay por aquí ¡NICOLE!- esa también fue una novedad que nadie se esperaba, en especial Token.

-Gracias a la Fuerza que no me tocó estar con Clyde como casi siempre me ponen- Stoley suspiró aliviado -un momento ¿Con Nicole? Entonces Token…- al posar su vista en el ricachón, se puso pálido debido a como él lo miraba.

-Kevin…- habló con voz rasposa y tamboreando los dedos de la mano derecha en la mesa a lo que él sonrió de forma nerviosa y lo saludó con su mano izquierda.

-Ya pasen para así terminar con esto- Luis les hizo una seña para que subieran -y para la décima y última pareja del programa de hoy tenemos a… el primer chico latino americano que ha pisado la escuela de South Park de forma canónica y es prácticamente nuevo ¡DAVID!- el joven los saludó a todos hablando en su idioma natal -al lado de un joven tan debilucho y patético que hasta Butters le puede sacar la mierda a golpes y habla como si tuviera la lengua dormida ¡SCOTT MALKINSON!- también se perturbó al ver que le tocó otro chico.

-Oh caracoles- se palmeó la cara todavía hablando en su lengua natal a lo que el culón le dijo que hablara bien o no dijera nada -no puete sel- Scott se avergonzó y fueron a tomar asiento.

-Y ahí las tienen señoras y señores, las nuevas 10 parejas del programa de hoy. Veamos quién hará una historia basada en de ellas y si le pareció tierna o de lo más bizarra. Ahora hablemos un poco con ellas a ver qué opinan- Luis se les acercó -¿Algo que decir?-

-Al igual que como dijo mi hijo Stanley la vez pasada: Solo un enfermo mental como usted es capaz de crear un show tan bizarro como este- Sharon soltó ácidas palabras.

-Ahora ya sé de dónde Stan sacó lo halagador- también se lo tomó como un cumplido -¿Qué dicen ustedes?- le preguntó a los demás.

-Digo lo mismo que dijo ella. Sin dudas tienes todos los tornillos zafados- Ethan escupió veneno.

-No sabía que los góticos también se tomaran la molestia de halagar así a los demás- Luis rió más hasta que Chisto-Bot tomó la palabra -¿Algo que decir, bote de basura andante?-

 _ **-"Sí ¿Por qué un burro colombiano cruzó la calle?"-**_ lo miró sin comprender y le preguntó a que se refería _ **-"Pues para llegar hasta la hierba"-**_ todos comenzaron a reírse por ese chiste tan racista.

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso sacó de tornillos- fingió reírse con una nueva y palpitante vena en la frente -Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy mi querido público. De nuevo espero que les haya gustado alguna de las parejas que han aparecido aquí y con mucho gusto veré alguna historia que quieran hacer basada en ellas. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo el próximo fin de semana en dónde daré más exóticas y disparatadas parejas- chequeo el ojo.

-Dios, ten piedad de nosotros por favor- suplicó… ¿Damien? -un segundo ¡¿Qué fue lo que dije?!- se aterró al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

 **Capítulo dos de esta historia completado el 10/01/2016.**


	3. ¿Alguien sabe el número del manicomio?

**EL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS**

-¡OTRA VEZ LES DAMOS LA BIENVENIDA!- los fuegos artificiales toman la forma de un #3 -¡Al tercer episodio de este Show!- el piso frente al elegante escritorio se abre y lentamente emerge Luis Carlos dándole la espalda al público -¡Con su presentador: Luis Carlos Alarcón!- se oyen aplausos.

-¡Gracias de nuevo mis amigos y amigas de fan ficción! ¡GRACIAS!- dio media vuelta para verlos volviendo a mandar besitos -Espero que lo hayan pasado bien en esta última semana- fue a tomar asiento -ahora debo hacer mención honorifica de Miracles Kanais que hizo un fic con la pareja Thomas-Estela que sugerí en el capítulo anterior y de nuevo agradecer a Valenfujoshi que ahora hizo una historia con el dúo nada dinámico de Butters-Doguie. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de hacer esas historias, lindas- les chequea un ojo mandándoles un besito.

-Desde aquí se siente su aliento- se burló el culón de Cartman -pero por suerte nadie hasta ahora ha hecho alguna historia de mí con el estúpido anormal de Craig- suspiró aliviado.

-Miren quién habla de anormal, cerdo bípedo- Tucker le mostró el dedo medio -pero sí, yo también estoy aliviado de que nadie hiciera una historia de nosotros juntos- sonrió levemente.

-Claro Craig. Ya que el único que te hubiera gustado tener como era pareja era Tweek por supuesto- Luis también se ganó el dedo medio de él -como ya te lo he dicho antes, te lo digo de nuevo: "Te puedes meter eso por el culo, cara de trola"- las madres le taparon los oídos a sus hijos menores de edad para que no oyeran esas palabrotas -demasiado tarde, ya me escucharon. Además, no es como si estuviera diciendo una palabra que sus hijitos no sepan- los jóvenes comenzaron a reír ya que está en lo cierto -y como lo hice en episodio anterior, voy a preguntarle a las parejas que tal lo pasaron esta semana- se les acercó -¿Y bien? ¿Quién quiere decir su opinión primero? Que tal… ¿Tú, Tweek? ¿Cómo te fue con la señora Marsh?-

-¡GAH!- el rubio se jaló el pelo -pu-pues la madre de Stan es u-una mujer muy inteligente, sa-sabia y dulce que se preocupa mucho con su familia y es-está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por sus hijos y esposo- la castaña le sobó el cabello en forma de agradecimiento mientras que Stan, Randy y Shelli fruncieron el ceño por ese gesto, especialmente el mayor -y fu-fue tan amable que me ofreció cenar con su familia ¡Pero tuve que rechazar su oferta! Ya que creí que iban a matarme, violar mi cadáver junto con su familia, hacerles lo mismo a mis padres para vender nuestra ropa interior y órganos como lo dije la vez pasada ¡Pero me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocado y ahora ella me debe odiar muchísimo por haber tenido esos pensamientos y estará pensando en la forma de vengarse de mí para después…!- sus paranoias no se hicieron esperar.

-No, no. Estás equivocado, chico. Jamás podría lastimar de alguna forma a un chico tan tierno como lo eres tú- las caricias que recibió de nuevo por parte de Sharon, lo calmaron enseguida.

-Gr… ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que ella me sobó el pelo de esa forma?- se quejó Randy.

-Ya Craig, ya. No te pongas furioso por eso- le pidió Alarcón a lo que el otro pelinegro le dijo que no iba a decir nada al respecto -pero pensaste en alegar ¿Cierto?- sonrió con superioridad a lo que él volvió a mostrarle el dedo -ya sabes lo que te digo sobre eso. Ahora veamos… ¿Qué me dicen Estela y Thomas? ¿Cómo lo pasaron esta semana?- siguió con sus preguntas.

-¡UF, HORRIBLE! Si no supiera que este plebeyo no puede controlar lo que dice por culpa de ese síndrome ¡Ya le hubiera dado un millón de bofetadas!- se quejó la inglesa a lo que el chico agachó la cabeza suspirando de tristeza y Pip sonrió mucho -pero a pesar de todo. Es alguien atento y caballeroso, diría que tanto como un verdadero caballero inglés- la sonrisa de Pirrup enseguida se invirtió y gruñó, y Thomas fue quién sonrió ampliamente exclamando otro de sus característicos insultos.

-No te descuides mucho, Pip. O Thomas te la puede ganar- Alarcón le hizo burla -¿Quién sigue? A ver Bebe ¿Cómo te fue con Bradley?- le tocó el turno a los rubios rizados.

-Pues también diría que él un joven atento, que es bueno escuchando lo que uno tiene que decir y además muy adorable. Qué lástima que sea gay ya que con mucho le hubiera recompensado todas las atenciones que me dedicó- el chico se puso rojo de la vergüenza y los demás jóvenes comenzaron a abuchearlo deseándole un mal de ojo.

-"¿Por qué rayos ese pedazo de maricón se llevó uno de los mejores premios y a nosotros nos tocó el enano inútil de Doguie?"- se quejó Caos muy envidioso.

-Y hablando de maricas… ¿Qué me dicen ustedes dos? ¿Cómo lo pasaron estos días?- Luis entrevistó ahora al Señor Esclavo y Steven, este último se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡La pasamos muy bien! ¿Verdad, Steven?- su coraje aumentó cuando el otro maricón le dijo eso pasando un brazo por sus hombros; cosa que hizo desmayar a su esposa Linda.

-"Con razón caminaba chueco estos días"- la otra personalidad de su hijo le hizo burla.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué me dices, Mark? ¿Cómo te fue con la nerviosilla de Rebeca?-

-No me puedo quejar. Es que en serio ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de lo linda que ella es?- Stomper volvió a tomar a la castaña de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo. Ella ardía de la vergüenza y juntaba sus dedos tan rápido, que solo eran líneas borrosas.

-¡AHORA SÍ TE MATO!- el otro Mark amañó de nuevo con ir a partirle la cara, si no fuera porque el mismo brazo robótico lo dejó viendo estrellitas.

-Nunca aprenden ¿Verdad?- el latino retiró su dedo del botón -y hablando de latinos… ¿Qué tienes que decir, David? ¿Cómo te fue con la pichurria de Scott?-

-Pues es buena persona. No puedo creer que lo molesten tanto solo porque sisea y tiene diabetes. Nunca me ha gustado cuando alguien se meten con otro que es físicamente más débil que él y le hace burla por tener algún tipo de enfermedad- cuando dijo eso, el castaño desvió la mirada y sonriendo apenado susurró un: "Glacias".

-Interesante… esto de seguro le puede servir de material para cualquier persona que quiera hacer un fic basado en ustedes- Alarcón se frotó el mentón -no perdamos más tiempo ¿Alguien más tiene que decir algo? Que no sean insultos y bromas racistas- esto lo dijo justamente cuando Chisto-Bot iba a tomar la palabra -y ni se te ocurra hacer otra broma como esa, saco de tornillos. Porque si no…- lo amenazó.

-Este tipo es de lo más aburrido. Solo se la pasa hablando de política y todo ese tipo de tonterías. ¿Qué le ven las chicas de especial o atrayente?- se quejó Ike señalando a Gregory.

-Pues pensaba que un niño tan inteligente como tú se interesaría por esa clase de temas que le conciernen a todo el mundo. Pero me equivoque ya que solamente eres un infante tonto- el Topo no pudo evitar reír por esa patética excusa por parte del rubio.

-Lo mismo digo sobre este mimo de calle. Siempre diciendo lo supuestamente poco que vale la vida, sobre que el mundo es gobernado por conformistas idiotas que intentan vivir en un mundo de fantasía y demás pensamientos negativos- Ruby a su vez, se quejó de la aptitud de Ethan.

-Oh pues discúlpame por decir la realidad de la vida y de haberte sacado de tu burbuja de falsa alegría como la que tienen todas las mocosas malcriadas- Craig iba a pararse para partirle la cara al gótico, hasta que vio como Alarcón tamboreó los dedos cerca del botón, por lo que solo se limitó a mostrarle el dedo medio susurrando: "Ya arreglaremos esto después, emotivo".

-Y para terminar ¿Qué tienen que decir ustedes dos?- el colombiano señaló a Kevin y Nicole.

-Pues no puedo evitar reír por la aptitud que él tiene ¡Es tan gracioso! Siempre anda relacionando las cosas con todo lo que tenga que ver con la ciencia ficción, en especial con Star Wars y Viaje a las Estrellas- Stoley se ruborizó por ese cumplido por parte de la afroamericana.

-Maldito hijo de la…- el siempre tan paciente y modesto Token, comenzó a hervir de la ira.

-Sí, eso también es un buen material para cualquiera que quiera hacer algún fic basado en ustedes. Ahora sí, podemos comenzar con el sorteo de las 10 parejas del episodio de hoy; Amanda, Surtur…- le pidió a sus asistentes que sacaran los nombres. Solo que ahora deben sacar las bolitas que flotan en una piscina y ellos usan reveladores trajes de baño.

-Ver a esa diablita en esas prendas. Hace que todo esto valga la pena- suspiró Damien.

-Lo mismo digo sobre ese guapo- su padre también sonrió como un marica enamorado.

Los asistentes se zambulleron y después de unos segundos salieron con una bola cada uno, para el deleite del público al verlos mojados, y se las entregaron al colombiano.

-la pareja #1 de hoy la forman… la experta en las mamadas ¡TAMMY WARNER!- la mencionada se molestó por como la llamaron -junto a… el que de seguro se volverá un cura pedófilo cuando crezca debido a su inquebrantable Fe ¡GARY HARRISON!- como ha sucedido antes, todos quedaron boquiabiertos por semejante combinación.

-"Me lleva la gran puta ¿Por qué fue a él, Pip, Bradley y Kyle los que le tocaron las putas más candentes y a nosotros no?"- Caos otra vez se enfadó.

-No me gustó que me dijeras expertas en mamadas- se quejó la castaña poniéndose de pie -pero… no lo puedo negar. Ese pequeñuelo es muy lindo y por lo que sé, es de los más considerado y altruista que se pueda encontrar por estos lados- el mormón enseguida se sonrojó por eso.

-Gra-gracias. Tú eres una de las chi-chicas más bellas que yo haya visto- le devolvió el cumplido.

-También hay química en el aire- Luis rió un poco y después le dieron otras pelotas -la pareja #2 está hecha por… ¡La estrella del baloncesto! ¡BRIDÓN GUEERMO!- cuando el aludido se puso de pie, muchas chicas le suspiraron emocionadas por poder estar con él -acompañado de… el más pequeño e inconformista gótico de todos ¡GEORGIE!- al igual que como pasó con Bebe y Bradley, todas se decepcionaron por eso.

-Cthullu santo ¡¿Por qué me pusieron con alguien tan conformista que vive de los halagos vacíos que los demás le dedican?!- el pequeño gótico estaba que rompía en llanto.

-Ah cielos… Bueno, al menos yo soy el mayor por lo cual no tendré problemas en seguir practicando baloncesto, ni humillarme de alguna forma- el castaño intentó ver el lado bueno.

-Pues revolcarse con un pequeño mimo llorón, ya es algo bastante humillante cabe decir- Luis enseguida le echó sal a la herida por lo que ambos refunfuñaron -la tercera pareja es… ¡El chico que cuenta los chistes más malos y pasados de moda! ¡JIMMY VALMER!- el lisiado se pudo de pie dedicándole un insulto por ese comentario -al lado de… uno de los pocos adultos, si no es que el único, más sensatos que han aparecido en la serie ¡EL CHEF!- abrió los ojos como platos.

-Oh no ¡Esto no por favor! Cualquier cosa menos una relación pedófila con un chico- se quejó el cocinero tapándose la cara con ambas manos negando con la cabeza.

-De-de-debes estar bromeando ¿Ci-cierto?- Jimmy tartamudeó más de lo normal.

-Desgraciadamente no. Ya saben bien que esto es puramente al azar. Pero mira el lado bueno, el Chef tiene mucha experiencia en asuntos "íntimos" y puede que aprendas un par de cosas de él para la próxima vez que te quieras bajar las ganas y no recurras a acostarte con cualquier ramera de la calle- después de esas "motivadoras" palabras, los dos subieron de mala gana -la pareja #4 está compuesta, mejor dicho, descompuesta por… ¡El adulto más estúpido y gracioso de la serie! ¡RANDY!- el papá de Stan se paró de un salto y comenzó a saludar a todos como si se hubiera ganado un premio, ante la mirada avergonzada de su esposa e hijos -al lado de… el personaje más ridículo y bizarro que alguna vez se haya mostrado en la serie, y eso tampoco es decir poco, ¡TOALLÍN!- los Marsh quedaron en Shock por lo que oyeron.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Van a poner a mí papá con esa toalla de mierda?!- Stan se exasperó.

-… ¿Eh… cómo… me hablan a mí?- la toalla parlante estaba tan drogada, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡A TI! ahora sube con el otro pendejo- la toalla con pasos torpes y casi cayéndose fue a sentarse junto a las demás parejas, seguido de un gruñón Randy que se había ilusionado al pensar que lo iban a colocar con alguna bella súper modelo.

-Al menos aquí no tendré que disfrazarme de Lorde o algo así- intentó calmarse, hasta que la toalla le dijo: "¿Quieres un porro?" -¡Muchas gracias! No sabes cuánto me hace falta algo como esto en este momento- con mucho gusto lo aceptó y dio una calada.

-Hay Randy…- Sharon, Stan y Shelli se sujetaron los puentes de sus narices avergonzados.

-Prosigamos. La pareja #5 está hecha por… el vanidoso que se cree la última Coca-Cola del desierto y se pone a chillar cada vez que alguien le dice que está gordo ¡CLYDE!- él también su puso de pie comenzó a mandar muchos besos -¡OYE! El presentador aquí soy yo- le llamó la atención -junto a… uno de los personajes más pintorescos que han aparecido alguna vez ¡EL OSO PANDA CONTRA EL ACOSO SEXUAL!- la cara que puso ante eso, solo se ve una vez en la vida.

-Co-co-co ¡¿CON ESA COSA?!- se horrorizó como nunca -¡Pensaba que ibas a ponerme con alguna de las chicas que se mueren por estar conmigo!- pero mostró su gran vanidad.

-Y yo no soy el Panda contra el Acoso Sexual, soy el Panda que va en contra de las Demandas- agregó el monigote que tampoco estaba muy entusiasmado.

-Odio repetir lo mismo una y otra vez ¡Así que suban!- el Panda subió cabizbajo, pero Donovan se cruzó de brazos y se negó a subir -¿Qué no? ¡VEN ACÁ!- hizo que le dejaran un gran chichón y lo puso en un asiento tirándolo como si fuera un costal de papas -para la sexta pareja tenemos… a otro de los adultos más pintorescos que se hayan visto y de los más graciosos. El ser indefinido que se ha cambiado más de dos veces el sexo ¡EL VIEJO MARICÓN, AMARGADO Y ARRUGADO DE GARRISON!- al profesor frunció el ceño de su cara tan arrugada como la piel de un elefante -y el que tendrá la mala suerte de aguantarlo es… el Elmer Gruñón del pueblo cuya vida gira en torno a la cacería sin importarle un gorro la vida de los animales ¡EL TÍO JIMBO!- ese fue sin dudas otro demoledor golpe para los Marsh.

-¡AH MIERDA! De todos los presentes ¡¿Tenía que ser Garrison?!- el cazador no dudó un instante en demostrar su descontento, haciendo reír a su mejor amigo Ned.

-¿Pero de que te quejas, Jimbo? Si cuando yo era una mujer, me pedías que te calmara los ánimos cada vez que fallabas en alguna cacería- al igual que Steven, él se puso rojo de la ira y vergüenza por ese pésimo comentario por culpa del maricón transexual.

-¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda el número del manicomio? Ya estoy volviendo a dudar que a Luis le quede algo de salud mental- pidió Kyle ya muy preocupado.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Kyle? ¿Acaso quieres que te empareje con Stan o Craig o Kenny o el culón u otro chico que te dé bien duro por el culo?- el judío palideció por esas palabras y no dijo nada más -así me gusta. Ahora veamos quiénes forman la pareja #7- recibió las bolitas -vaya, vaya. La siguiente pareja es MUY curiosa ya que una de sus integrantes, al igual que David, es nueva prácticamente y en el universo Canon es la noviecita de Butters ¡CHARLOTTE!- el rubio casi se cayó de su silla al oír eso y prestó atención para ver con quién la iban a poner -y si digo que esta pareja es curiosa, se debe a que la canadiense está junto a la suculenta novia del Butters de este universo ¡LEXUS!- Stouch no lo resistió más y cayó estilo anime.

-¡HEY! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE…!- se paró e iba a protestar, hasta que notó como el latino de nuevo tamboreó los dedos cerca del botón que activa los brazos mecánicos, por lo cual tuvo que mantener la calma y sentarse.

-"¡¿Cómo se le ocurre poner de esa forma a las dos únicas putas que nos han querido?!"- Caos tampoco estaba para nada feliz por eso -"Aunque… yo con mucho vería una historia en donde ellas dos se besen y den cariñitos… sería algo que vale toda la pena"- pero enseguida dejó que su imaginación volara hasta las nubes.

-¿Y Butters me dejó por esta? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- se quejó Charlotte viendo de mala manera a Lexus de arriba abajo, gesto que ella imitó.

-Porque el amor de lejos nunca ha funcionado, querida. Así de simple- la otra castaña le sonrió con superioridad haciendo que botara chispas de los ojos.

-Huy, pelea de gatas en celo. Esto se podrá interesante- Eric sonrió divertido.

-Ya chicas, no hay tiempo para que se peleen con uñas y dientes- intervino Luis riendo por la situación -tomen asiento para poder continuar- las chicas sin despegar su vista la una de la otra, fueron a sentarse y al hacer esto, se cruzaron de brazos y desviaron las miradas -para la octava pareja tenemos al consejero más inútil que alguna vez haya pisado la faz de la Tierra ¡El Señor Mackey!- el cabezón se puso de pie diciendo su clásico: "¿Okey?" -al lado de una de las mujeres más feas y cascarrabias que se hayan visto ¡La conductora del autobús la señorita Crabtree!- ahora todos comenzaron a burlarse del consejero diciéndole que tuvo la peor suerte del mundo y que tiene unos muy malos gustos.

-¡CÁLLENSE TODOS USTEDES IDIOTAS!- todos enseguida guardaron silencio cuando la vieja loca neurótica gritó esto -así me gusta. Vamos Mackey- y sin reparo alguno, lo tomó de la mano y fueron a tomar asiento; parece que ya han tenido su momento especial en el pasado.

-Mírate bien Shelli, que para allá vas- le susurró Stan muy divertido a lo que ella amañó con pegarle.

-Ahora para la pareja #9 tenemos a otro que también apenas ha salido de su envoltorio y le cae como una patada en el culo a muchas personas ¡El odioso director PC!- todos los chicos comenzaron a abuchearlo.

-¡No me provoquen, mocosos idiotas!- les gritó el odioso -¡En cuanto a ti!- señaló a Luis -¡Pagaras muy caro por meterme en estas clase de tonterías!- lo amenazó, pero él rió por eso.

-¿En serio? No me diga ¿Qué piensa hacer, viejo maricón? ¿Va pegarme como lo hizo contra el culo gordo? ¡JA! No me haga reír. Estoy seguro de que a sus putos y odiosos amigos PC no les va hacer mucha gracia ver cómo le pega a un LATINO AMERICANO- lo pegó en dónde más le duele, en su moral de lo que es políticamente correcto -veamos quién tendrá que aguantar su carácter de mierda… oh, que interesante. El que tendrá que lidiar con usted es nada más y nada menos que… ¡El Yo Cupido de Cartman!

-…- pero las personas no decían nada ya que no entendían a quién se refería y se miraban las unas a las otras tratando de encontrar ese individuo, pero no divisaron a nadie.

-Ah carajo… déjenme ayudarles un poco con eso- Luis hizo brillar sus ojos y al pasar eso, un brillo morado se produjo al lado de la cabeza de Eric.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY!- para la sorpresa de todos, se pudo apreciar a un mini Cartman desnudo, con alitas y arco con flecha fue volando a juntarse con el director PC.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome…- Eric se sujetó la nariz de la misma forma en como lo hizo Stan.

-¿Qué te pasa, culón imbécil? ¿Celoso de que la única persona que te amó te dio la patada para estar con otro? De seguro se cansó de tener que lidiar con un culo tan grande- Alarcón se burló -ahora para la décima y última pareja de esta noche tenemos al primer policía que el pueblo ha tenido y siendo otro de los adultos más estúpidos que existen. Padres de familia, cuiden los brazos de sus hijos para no recibir el balazo ya que se trata de ¡El oficial Barbrady!- se puso de pie muy apenado al recordar esos sucesos -y la que tiene el desagradable placer de ser su pareja es la vieja tetona con el ojo bizco que atrae a un sinfín de gatos ¡La Señorita Se Las Traga!- ella se molestó por la forma en como le habló

-¿Qué ella y la vieja loca del autobús no se habían muerto hace años?- preguntó Stan a Kyle en voz baja. Él se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba por celular.

-Bueno amigos y amigas, están han sido las diez parejas del episodio de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora hablemos con cada uno de ellos para ver que opinan- fue hasta ellos -¿Quién quiere decir algo?- interrogó, pero la mayoría estaba tan molestos-as con la pareja que les tocó, que no decían nada y solo se limitaban a estar cruzados de brazos sin verse (En especial Charlotte y Lexus) o estaban muy avergonzados (como el Chef y Jimmy) -Oh vamos, no sean así de pesados. Señor Mackey, conductora Crabtree, ustedes parecen muy a gusto ¿Algo que decir?- les pidió.

-¡Claro que estamos a gusto! No es la primera vez que estamos juntos ¿Verdad Mackey?- la vieja loca tomó las riendas del asunto y sonrió ampliamente avergonzando más al cabeza de globo.

-Me sorprende Señor Mackey. No sabía que era tan casanova- Luis rió un poco -A ver ustedes dos ¿algo que decir?- le preguntó a Gary y Tammy.

-Pues tuve razón al decir que este chico es alguien con una nobleza que no se ve en cualquier parte- el rubio se ruborizó de nuevo por ese cumplido y susurró: "Gracias a Dios que me tocó con una bella y comprensible chica".

-Que ternuritas- Luis rió levemente -bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy damas y caballeros. Espero que les hayan gustado las parejas de hoy y si a alguien se le ocurre hacer una historia con alguna de ellas, puede hacerlo con toda confían…-

-¡YA LLEGAMOS! ¡¿Quién es el loco?!- preguntó de repente un loquero acompañado de unos grandes enfermeros que cargaban unas camisas de fuerzas.

-¡ES ÉL!- Kyle señaló a Luis Carlos y los recién llegados fueron por él para someterlo.

-¡OH NO ESTO DE NUEVO!- enseguida comenzó a correr dirigiéndose a una ventana -¡Ya me las pagarás muy caro en el próximo programa, Kyle!- lo amenazó justo antes de zambullirse ante la mirada divertida de todos los presentes.

 **Capítulo tres de esta historia completado el 17/01/2016.**


	4. ¡Es la Hora de los Triángulos!

**EL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS**

-¡BUENAS NOCHES DE NUEVO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!- ahora unos arcos hechos de agua que salían de varios chorros del piso formaban un #4 -¡AL CUARTO EPISODIO DEL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS!- las cortinas del escenario se abrieron dando un bello espectáculo de luces de todos los colores -¡CON SU PRESENTADOR LUIS CARLOS ALARCÓN!- un remolino se produjo frente al escritorio y después de brillar de color morado, redujo su velocidad hasta desaparecer por completo dando paso al colombiano.

-Eh… gra-gracias, gracias mi be-bello público- a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no saludó enérgicamente debido a que estaba mareado por girar tantas veces y sus ojos giraban en forma de caracol -voy a vomitar- fue a su escritorio y tomó un pequeño bote de basura para descargar su contenido estomacal en él -hay… creo que mejor no vuelvo hacer esa clase de entradas…

-Ya parecía La Máscara o el Demonio de Tasmania- Craig le hizo burla y todos rieron.

-No te doy una no más porque… mi pobre cerebro sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza…- se tiró en su silla sobándose la frente -bueno dama y caballeros, espero que la hayan pasado bien en esta semana y si se preguntan porque hago un nuevo programa un sábado y no un domingo, se debe a que esta vez haré algo especial- todos los personajes de SP se perturbaron ya que cuando dice "algo especial" es que se trata de un martirio para alguno de ellos -y ese especial es… ¡Que es la hora de los Triángulos Amorosos!- cada uno hizo una mueca de repulsión por esas palabras.

-Oye cura. Comienza a rezar- ordenó Damien a Gary que enseguida hizo el pedido.

-¿Por qué ahora hago triángulos? Pues si recuerdan en el primer episodio del programa, dije más adelante haría Triángulos Amorosos. Pero ojo, eso no quiere decir que a partir de ahora cada nuevo episodio será con Triángulos. Esto es algo esporádico y al azar, aunque por lo general es cuando mi nivel de locura está a niveles peligrosos o cuando debo hacer algo importante más adelante o el tiempo no esté a mi favor.

-¿Niveles peligrosos? Pero si creíamos que era tu estado normal- Craig se arrojó al ataque.

-Cuándo haga episodios con Triángulos, solo daré 5 parejas y no 10, ya que si hiciera 10 Triángulos Amorosos… ¡CARAJO! ¿Cuándo terminaría?- Luis rió un poco -en el siguiente episodio se seguirán con el sistema de parejas de dos integrantes y antes de comenzar a formar los Triángulos, hablemos con las parejas del capítulo anterior- fue hasta las parejas -¿Quién quiere hablar primero? Que tal…

-¡PRIMERO YO!- lo interrumpió la conductora del autobús -Mackey y yo nos divertimos como en los viejos tiempos ¿Verdad?- el consejero se tapó la cara con ambas manos y susurró: "¿Okey?"

-Muchos de los espectadores-as quisieran que todas las parejas se llevaran así de bien- el latino rió bastante -¿Quién más…? A ver Lexus y Charlotte ¿Pudieron dejar de lado sus diferencias y llevarse más o menos bien entre ustedes?- las dos castañas volvieron a cruzarse de brazos y desviar la mirada gruñendo molestas -tomaré eso como un no. ¿Qué tal Gary y Tammy? ¿La pasaron bien?-

-¡También la pasamos genial! Él es tan generoso con todos, e incluso le pidió ayuda a su familia para reunir dinero y comida para la mía ¡Es un verdadero ángel caído del cielo!- el mormón miró hacia otro lado algo rojo diciendo: "Es lo que hubiera hecho por cualquier otra persona"

-Snif, Snif ¿Huelen eso en el aire? La química entre ellos es tan densa que se puede cortar con un cuchillo- Luis rió de nuevo -ahora veamos… Bridón y Ferkle ¿Qué tal les fue a ustedes?-

-Fue una semana difícil sin lugar a dudas. Intenté hacer que este chico viera lo bella que es la vida e incluso traté de que practicara baloncesto, pero siempre se quejaba de que la vida no vale nada y andaba diciendo puros comentarios pesimistas. Sin dudas tratar de ayudar a alguien así puede llegar a ser tan agotador como participar en un partido importante- habló el castaño palmeándole la espalda al pequeño gótico que solo refunfuñó y se llevó el cigarro a la boca.

-Yo no necesito de la ayuda de nadie. Estoy a gusto con mi estilo de vida- afirmó.

-Si claro, lo que digas enano. Luego no te quejes cuando te cortes las venas al no soportar "Lo horrible que es vivir"- Alarcón se burló -Ah y por cierto, también vuelvo hacer mención honorifica a Valenfujoshi que hizo una historia de estos dos juntos llamada: Conformista- ambos se apenaron por eso, en especial el pequeño pelinegro -sigamos con las preguntas… a ver Randy y Toallín ¿Cómo fue la interacción entre el adulto más estúpido de la serie con el más ridículo de todos?-

-¡FUE MUY DIVERTIDO!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo -la pasamos genial yendo a fiestas para divertirnos, beber y drogarnos ¡Desde hace rato que no me divertía tanto!- habló ahora Randy a lo que su esposa e hijos se volvieron a avergonzar -¡SÍ! y gracias a sus locuras, pude ligarme a muchas chicas- agregó la toalla -¡Toalla tú!- me señaló indignado.

-Tal vez no puedan formar una pareja de lo más peculiar, pero si amigos de juerga- al latino eso le sacó otra risa -ahora… oficial Barbrady, Señorita Se Las Traga ¿Qué me dicen de ustedes?-

-A pesar de que él es alguien bastante torpe en muchos aspectos, tiene un buen corazón y siempre está dispuesto a cumplir la ley- el alago de la tetona, avergonzó al oficial como si fuera un niño.

-Gracias. Tal vez no sea una Miss Universo, pero es muy atenta y pone todo su empeño en su labor de profesora e impartirle clases a sus alumnos- sonaron carcajadas debido a su raro "alago".

-Sí, aquí también hay química. Tal para cual- después de decir eso, Luis enfocó su vista en Jimmy y el Chef -su turno. ¿Qué hicieron en esta semana? ¿Pudiste aprender algo de él, patas de alambre?-

-Pu-pues sí, pude a-aprender mucho de él sobre como tra-tratar a las chicas al mo-momento de cortejarlas y saber que de-decirles- el castaño sonrió cohibido a lo que el Chef asintió orgulloso.

-Haz entrenado bien a tu joven Padawan, Chef- Luis hizo una obvia referencia a Star Wars -a ver Jimbo ¿Te gozaste al viejo maricón de Garrison?- el cazador se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡POR SUPUESTO! Tal y como en los viejos tiempos, solo que ahora intercambiábamos roles ¿Verdad?- el tío de Stan deseó que la Tierra se lo tragara para no soportar eso.

-"Solo falta que quieran hacer una orgía con nuestro puto padre y demás maricas"- Caos hizo burla a lo que Butters no pudo evitar reír con ganas.

-Terminemos con esto rápido. Idiota e indeseable Director PC ¿Cómo le fue con el Yo Cupido del culón de Cartman?- Luis Carlos siguió con sus preguntas.

-No me provoques, imbécil- le advirtió el rector -este pequeño idiota solamente se la pasaba coqueteando con la esperanza de que me lo follara ¡ES TAN REPUGNANTE! Si no fuera porque también hay que tratar a los homosexuales con respeto, ya le hubiera dado su buena paliza para que aprendiera modales- el mini Cartman rió un poco por eso.

-Los que más se niegan, más urgidos están- le hizo mofa tentándolo a que le haga un daño grave.

-Solo falta que quieran unirse a la orgía de Garrison. Les toca a ustedes ¿Cómo les fue?- era el turno de Clyde y el Panda contra las demandas.

-¡También fue una semana de lo más aburrida! Esta cosa solo andaba predicando sobre lo malo de demandar y que eso le cuesta a todos y no sé qué más tonterías- se quejó el castaño.

-No eran tonterías. Solo intentaba cultivar en tu mente las consecuencias que se producen cuando una persona demanda a otra- le explicó el Panda -¿Qué esperabas? ¿Creíste que iba enseñarte clases de Kung Fu o algo así?- todos los presentes soltaron fuertes risas debido a esa referencia.

-Eso hubiera estado genial. Bueno, ahora que ya terminamos de hablar con las parejas, iniciemos con el sorteo de los triángulos. Sutur, Amanda, traigan el TRINAMIUN- la diablita y su hermano empujaron una gigantesca Máquina Tragamonedas como las que hay en los casinos -les explicaré el método para formar los Triángulos Amorosos.

-Las ranuras tienen los nombres de todos los personajes de la serie y giraran, la que está a la izquierda será el individuo por el cual las otras dos personas tendrán que pelear para ganarse su amor (y culo) ¿Entendido?- todos los espectadores dijeron ¡SI! En coro -entonces comencemos- Amanda se paró en los hombros de su hermano para poder tomar la palanca y accionarla.

-¿Todavía sigues rezando, Fraile?- volvió a pedir Damien a Gary tentado a orar también.

Las ranuras comenzaron a girar a una increíble velocidad y todos tenían fijos sus ojos en ellas. Lentamente comenzaron a detenerse siendo la izquierda la que estaba dando sus últimos giros.

-La persona por la que pelearan en el Triángulo Amoroso #1 es… ¡EL SABIONDO DE KYLE!- apenas Luis dijo eso, la máquina comenzó hacer varios chillidos y sus luces comenzaron a parpadear como cuando alguien le pega al premio Cartman, digo, al premio gordo en las máquinas en los casinos.

-Por favor que no me toquen otros hombres, por favor no con otros hombres- suplicó el judío.

-Y una de las personas que pelearan para quedarse con su culo es… ¡EL INOCENTÓN DE BUTTERS!- sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas ya que cuando la ranura del medio se detuvo, apareció el nombre del rubio, que comenzó a frotarse los nudillos -y la otra persona que luchara para adueñarse con su trasero es… ¡EL DEGENERADO DE KENNY!- el otro rubio casi calló de bruces al piso al escuchar eso y ver su nombre en la ranura de la derecha.

-¡OH NO, NO, NO!- el judío se golpeó varias veces la cabeza contra la mesa frente a él -¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- estaba pasando por una crisis existencial.

-Ya parezco disco rayado al decir esto tantas putas veces: Esto es al AZAR. Todo puede ocurrir. Bueno, aunque creo que este es tu castigo por haber llamado al manicomio para que me llevaran. No tienes ni idea de lo incómodo que es usar camisas de fuerza tan apretadas- el latino sonrió con malicia -ahora por favor pasa y toma asiento junto a tus "pretendientes"- de mala gana, los dos rubios subieron y después de refunfuñar varios insultos, el judío los siguió.

-"Genial, lo único que nos faltaba ¡Ponernos con otro hombre! Que alegría"- ironizó Caos.

-Descuida, Kyle. Yo no soy como esos dichosos Kenny´s paralelos que se quieren acostar con todo lo que se les cruce enfrente, y mucho menos con uno de mis mejores amigos, no intentaré crear ese tal K2 o como se llame- Kenny quiso calmar a Kyle que le sonrió diciéndole gracias.

-Y es por esa clase de gestos y acciones por las cuales se han hecho montones de historias de ustedes dos juntos- se avergonzaron por ese pésimo comentario de Alarcón -continuemos con el Triángulo Amoroso #2- sus ayudantes volvieron a jalar la palanca y las ranuras giraron de nuevo -para el Trío que sigue tenemos a… caray, parece que los Broflovski están de mala racha ya que la persona que será el centro de atención (Y el centro en otros aspectos) es… ¡EL PEQUEÑUELO PÍCARO DE IKE!- el canadiense hizo lo mismo que Kyle y golpeó su frente contra la mesa varias veces -y uno de sus pretendientes es… su viejo "rival en la política" cuando eran bebitos de Kínder ¡FILMORE ANDERSON!- el otro pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos al oír eso -y su rival será… ¡JA! De nuevo hay que dedicarle una plegaria a Cthullu ya que se trata de ¡EL EMOTIVO DE GEORGIE!-

-¡NO DE NUEVO, NO DE NUEVO!- el gótico estuvo a punto de cortarse las venas si no fuera porque sus amigos le sujetan las manos para evitar que hiciera una locura.

-¡YA, YA! No empieces a chillar como nena. Además, a diferencia de como ocurrió con Bridón, no eres el que va abajo ya que debes competir con el otro enano para quedarse con el sabiondo- intentó calmarlo con ese "consuelo" -así que los 3 pasen rápido.

-Me parece increíble que mamá no haya objetado en algún momento- espetó el canadiense.

-Lo que pasa es que apenas salió el nombre de tu hermano, hice que la "tranquilizaran" para que así no comenzara hacer un alboroto- Luis señaló a Sheila que estaba tirad en el piso con un redondo chichón en su cabeza y con pajaritos volando encima -veamos quienes serán los protagonistas del tercer Triángulo Amoroso- las ranuras de Máquina Tragamonedas volvieron a girar -y la que tendrá a 2 pretendientes tras sus orificios son… ¡LA PUTA GUARRA DE LIANE!-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!- Eric iba a objetar, pero de nuevo ¡PUNK! Le dieron un coscorrón.

-¡SILENCIO!- le ordenó Luis -a ver con quienes se revolcará esa ramera… interesante, parece que la familia de Kyle recuperará un poco de honor ya que uno de sus pretendientes es… ¡GERALD!- el aludido se palmeó la cara con una mano susurrando: "¿Por qué a mí?" -deberá hacer competencia con… ¡EL PERDEROR ALCOHÓLICO DE MIERDA QUE ES EL PEOR EJEMPLO DE PADRE, STUART!- estaba tomando una cerveza y enseguida le escupió.

-¡OIGA USTED! ¡De ninguna forma voy a permitir que ponga a mi estúpido con una…!- Carol dejó de reclamar ya que también la "calmaron". Puede que pelee con su marido a cada momento, pero eso no quiere decir que le vaya a dejar estar con otra mujer, en especial si es una ramera.

-Carajo…- se quejó su marido -Oye Gerald. ¿Recuerdas cuándo éramos jóvenes y competíamos para ver quién se quedaba con Liane? Sí que hacíamos muchas locuras para ganárnosla- le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro a su amigo.

-Qué suerte que Sheila no está despierta para escuchar tal aberración- se lamentó el judío.

-Descuiden. Recuerden que ahora yo puedo con los dos al mismo tiempo- la mujer les chequeó el ojo haciendo sonreír al papá de Kenny y avergonzar más al padre de Kyle.

-Hay va otra pequeña orgía- rió el colombiano -para el Triángulo Amoroso #4 tenemos como centro de atención a… ¡EL CARA DE PIEDRA DE CRAIG!- Tucker volvió alzar sus dedos medios -veamos quienes serán los que te meterán eso por la retaguardia. Y uno de ellos es… ¡EL RICHACÓN DE TOKEN!- palideció al oír eso -Ya no eres tan macho ¿Cierto? Y eso que aún no se ha revelado la identidad del otro pretendiente que es… vaya, vaya. Alguien totalmente opuesto a él tanto en aptitud, como en situación económica ya que la suya es lamentable ¡EL APESTOSO HERMANO MAYOR DE KENNY, KEVIN!- quedó tan tieso como una estatua.

-Co-Co-Co ¿Con el puto hermano mayor de esa rata de alcantarilla? ¡NO PUEDE SER!- quedó estupefacto por semejante aberración.

-¡¿A quién le dijiste "puto"?!- el hijo mayor de los McCormick amañó con darle una buena patada.

-Oye Craig. Parece que la idea de ponerte con Cartman no suena tan mal después de esto ¿Verdad?- Clyde le hizo burla -y no te angusties, Token. Recuerda que tú eres uno de sus pretendientes, por lo cual él será el que reciba y no le pasará nada a tu cu…- quiso calmarlo.

-¡CÁLLATE CLYDE!- le gritaron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo haciendo que se le aguara los ojos.

-Suban rápido para poder decir el último Triángulo de este episodio. Y no se les ocurra alegar o si no…- Luis los amenazó moviendo de nuevo su índice derecho de forma circular alrededor del botón -y por último, el agujero de atracción del Trío #5 es… ¡EL CÍNICO AMANTE DE LA NATURALEZA, STAN!- enseguida le dio un sorbo a su Whisky -y uno de los caballeros en brillante armadura que irá tras él es otro de los emotivos que andan llorando a cada momento ¡EL GÓTICO DEL FLEQUILLO ROJO, DYLAN!- ahora le tocó a él toser el humo de su cigarro.

-Ya no te ríes tanto, ¿Verdad, Pete?- Michael le palmeó la espalda riendo un poco.

-Y su contrincante es, inconcebible, ¡DAVID!- el otro latino de nuevo se avergonzó por estar metido en esa clase de situaciones de nuevo -míralo como un honor. No cualquiera es capaz de Ukear de ese manera al "semental de Stanley Marsh" y mucho menos un personaje prácticamente nuevo. Así que pasen para finalizar este programa- ellos también subieron refunfuñando, solo que Stan compartió su bebida con ellos -Y aquí los tienen señoras y señores. Los 5 Triángulos Amorosos del episodio de hoy. Ahora preguntémosle que tienen que decir al respecto.

-Ya te lo dije antes, te lo digo de nuevo: Solo un loco de remate como tú es capaz de hacer una atrocidad como esta- Stan le volvió a dedicar ácidas palabras.

-Digo lo mismo- le apoyó Kyle -yo también- ahora fue Ike -tercero- Craig fue el último en apoyarlo.

-Yo no veo nada de malo en esto. Es más, puede llegar a ser una experiencia gratificante- muy a diferencia de ellos, Liane estaba a gusto y le sobaba las espaldas a Gerald y Stuart.

-Ah gracias, muchas gracias. No saben cómo me animan con todos sus halagos- Luis Carlos otra vez se tomó eso como cumplidos -eso ha sido todo por hoy, señoras y señores. Aquí tienen 5 Triángulos Amorosos en los que basarse para hacer cualquier tipo de historia, gracias de nuevo por ver este programa y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. Hasta la próxima- se despidió.

-Bendito sea Dios ya que me salvé por ahora- de nuevo Damien dijo una alabanza al Señor.

-Oye Gary, sí que le contagiaste mucho de tu gran espiritualidad- le dijo el Topo haciendo reír a todos.

 **Capítulo cuatro completado el 23/01/2016.**


	5. Y continuamos con las ideas Bizarras

**EL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS**

-¡LES VOLVEMOS A DAR A TODOS LA BIENVENIDA A UN NUEVO EPISODIO DE ESTE PROGRAMA!- una gran tela descendió del techo tan ancha que llegaba de un extremo al otro del escenario y en ella comenzaron a producirse pequeñas explosiones dejando una gran marca de quemadura en forma de 5 -¡CON SU PRESENTADOR LUIS CARLOS ALARCÓN!- la tela ascendió dando vista al latino y a sus asistentes, estos últimos en poses sensuales.

-¡GRACIAS OTRA VEZ MI QUERIDO PÚBLICO!- como siempre, después de saludar con las manos y mandar besitos, fue hasta su escritorio -de nuevo espero que la hayan pasado bien en esta semana. Ahora al que debo dedicarle una mención honorifica es a mi buen amigo Alucard ya que está haciendo un Multi-Chapter con el trío que sugerí en el capítulo anterior conformado por Kyle, Butters y Kenny llamado: Vampirismo, es una buena historia y se las recomiendo- el latino, como siempre, chequeó un ojo sonriendo para luego organizar sus papeles.

-Oh santo Dios… ¡¿POR QUEEEE?!- se lamentó Kyle pasando por una crisis existencial. Kenny hizo una mueca de desagrado y repulsión maldiciendo con los dientes apretados y Butters agachó la cabeza muy apenado y frotándose los nudillos; Caos era el encargado de decir las malas palabras.

-Es que la rata judía sin dudas es un imán para las pollas ¡JA, JA, JA!- Cartman, como era de esperarse, no perdió tiempo en hacerle burla.

-Pero no tanto como tu puta madre, culón malparido- se defendió el pelirrojo señalando a Liane que estaba muy a gusto con Stuart, que sonreía complacido, y Gerald que se moría de la pena.

-Antes de que ellos comienzan a pelear de nuevo, entrevistemos a los tríos que di en el episodio anterior- interrumpió Luis Carlos y se acercó a los Triángulos -¿Y bien? ¿Quién quiere hablar primero? Usted Liane, se ve MUY a gusto al lado de sus pretendientes ¿Acaso ocurrió lo que todo el mundo cree que ocurrió?- más que una pregunta, esa fue una afirmación.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE OCURRIÓ!- afirmó orgullosa -¡Los dos sí que tenían mucha tensión acumulada! En especial Gerald, que descargó tanta tensión en mí que no me pude sentar bien en días enteros- el culón quería morirse al escuchar que un judío se la clavó a su madre… de nuevo.

-¡GERALD!- gritó Sheila -¡STUART!- ahora fue Carol. Estaban tan rojas como sus cabellos debido a la ira -¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!- su grito en coro fue tan fuerte, que le lastimó los oídos a todos.

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Eso no es cierto, Sheila! Es solo que…- ahora fue Kyle quien deseó que desaparecer por arte de magia para no tener que confrontar semejante situación tan bochornosa.

-Y eso que esto es solo el principio. A ver pequeño pícaro ¿Cómo te fue junto a los otros enanos?- interrogó ahora a Ike, que al igual que sus "pretendientes" no estaba para nada feliz.

-Pues muy mal. Filmore lo único que hacía era fanfarronear sobre cómo casi me ganó en las votaciones que tuvimos hace años y presumir de la gorda inmunda de su tía Rosie O´Donnell y que cuando crezca, quisiera volverse igual a ella y demás pendejadas. Georgie por otro lado pues sigue siendo el mismo pesimista de siempre predicando de lo poco que vale la vida y todo ese tipo de estupideces- se quejó el canadiense molestando más a los otros pelinegros -si no fuera por mí como mediador, ya se habrían sacado la mierda el uno al otro al no poder soportarse- afirmó.

-Y es por eso que formarían un perfecto triángulo amoroso- después de hacerles otra broma, fue hasta Stan, Dylan y David -¿Qué cuentan ustedes tres? ¿Se pudieron conocer mejor o qué?-

-¡BAH! Este conformista ha perdido todo su potencial como gótico al siempre tener consigo una botella de Whisky con la que se da una falsa felicidad para no darse cuenta de lo vacía y miserable que es la vida en realidad- se quejó Pete y se sopló su flequillo rojo.

-Yo no diría eso. A mí me parece una buena persona y alguien muy maduro para su edad que siempre trata de encontrar la mejor solución para cualquier problema- David por su parte, le dedico una sonrisa amistosa a Stan y este le devolvió el gesto.

-Vaya, vaya. Al igual que pasó cuando te pusieron con Scott Malkinson, esta combinación tiene cierto potencial- Alarcón rió un poco -ahora hablemos con el último de los tríos ¿Qué aportan?- se acercó a Craig, Token y el hermano mayor de Kenny.

-No me equivoque cuando dije que él era un puto mugroso ¡OLÍA A LOS MIL DEMONIOS! Y su ropa siempre estaba sucia de todo tipo de mierdas. Y no solo eso, sino que tenía el descaro de pedirme a Token y a mí que le diéramos algo de plata para no morirse de hambre ¡ES UN COMPLETO PARÁSITO! Solo le faltó ofrecer chupárnosla para darle 10$ como lo hizo la otra puta de Kenny en su programa El Loco Kenny- Craig no perdió tiempo en expresar su opinión.

-¡¿CÓMO ME ESTÁS HABLANDO?!- el primogénito de los McCormick quiso darle la golpiza de su vida. Craig no se asustó y también se paró listo para pelear, pero Token se interpuso entre los dos poniendo una mano en el pecho de ambos.

-¡CÁLMA, CÁLMA, CÁLMA! ¡No se comporten así!- los empujó para alejarlos, de los ojos de ellos iban a salir rayos (Literalmente hablando en el caso de Craig) -¡Craig! Ya te había dicho muchas veces que no debes discriminar de esa forma a las personas con pocos recursos económicos. Recuerda que ellos no tienen nuestros mismos privilegios y hay que darles una ayudita cada vez que tengan una necesidad- por suerte, su gran templanza y sabiduría se mantenía intacta.

-Si ese tipo de gente no quiere seguir viviendo en la mierda ¡Que se pongan las pilas! Consíganse un buen empleo y no malgasten lo que se ganan en bebidas y drogas como los inmundos padres de Kenny que han vivido y siempre vivirán en la mierda al igual que sus hijos y nunca tendrán un futuro- pero Tucker siguió atacando verbalmente a los de pocos recursos económicos.

-¡OYE TÚ!- Kenny no estuvo dispuesto a seguir oyendo esos comentarios y también fue a partirle la cara; su madre no dijo nada al respecto ya que estaba ocupada moliendo a golpes a Stuart.

-Cada vez este programa se pone más divertido- rió Luis al ver como Kenny y Kevin unieron fuerzas para moler a golpes a Craig, que por más que lo intentaba, no podía pelear contra los dos al mismo tiempo y se estaba ganando una buena tunda -pero bueno, este no es uno de estos programas estilo Laura y demás pendejadas en donde los invitados se agarran a golpes y se insultan. Así que iniciemos con esto- hizo que golpearan a los 3 al mismo tiempo para que se calmaran formándoles nuevos chichones redondos -iniciemos. Amanda, Surtur- sus asistentes ahora usaban cañas de pescar y estaban sentados a lados opuestos de una gigantesca pecera redonda y dentro de esta hay muchos pececitos nadando que tienen escritos los nombres de cada personaje que ha aparecido en la serie de South Park.

-Ya no tiene mejores ideas para conformar las parejas- espetó el Topo con molestia.

Los hermanos lanzaron sus anzuelos y esperaron a que los peces los mordieran. Después de unos momentos en los que solo se oían las plegarias de los chicos y chicas, al fin los peces mordieron los anzuelos y fueron sacados agitándose con violencia.

-La primera pareja de este episodio la conforman una de las adultas más inútiles e incompetentes que se hayan visto y en su más grande sueño es largarse del pueblucho para hacer avanzar su carrera política ¡LA ALCALDEZA MCDANIELDS!- la peli azul se masajeó las sienes ofuscada -al lado de otra mujer particular que trata de manejar la escuela de la mejor forma posible sin perder la cordura ¡LA DIRECTORA VICSTORIA!- la rubia también se exasperó a lo que el Chef y Mackey trataron de calmarla -¡Así que pasen rápido!- sin más opción, fueron a tomar asiento.

-Ummm… el Yuri por lo general se ve mejor cuando son jóvenes chicas, pero sería interesante verlo entre mujeres ya mayores- comentó Kenny frotándose el mentón pensativo.

-Luego no te quejes cuando te pongan con otro hombre, en especial si eres el muerde almohadas- le advirtió Alarcón para que luego el pescado que tenía en la mano le diera varias bofetada con la cola -ya verás tú ¡Te haré Sushi!- lo tiró a un lado -para la pareja #2 tenemos a dos seres que deben ser supuestamente enemigos eternos, pero que ahora tendrán que estar juntos- Kyle y Eric se tensaron al creer que se trataban de ellos -y esos son… ¡El perro maricón de Stan! ¡SPARKY!- el Can soltó un ladrido alegre -al lado de la gata en celo de Cartman ¡La Señorita Kitty!- ella maulló -así que pasen ¡Pero sin pelear como perros y gatos!- advirtió y como si ellos pudieran entenderle, tomaron asiento sin hacer nada aparte de olerse las narices a escasos milímetros de distancia.

-¿Una gata? Espero que con eso a Sparky se le quite lo gay al fin- pidió Stan esperanzado.

-Esperen un segundo ¿Eso quiere decir que también existe el riesgo de emparejarnos con animales en una relación zoofílica? ¡OH NO!- grito Craig aterrado apegando a su cobayo Strippes a su pecho mientras que su hermana y madre atendían las heridas que le produjeron Kenny y Kevin.

-Si soy capaz de emparejar a deidades maligna, robots, adultos con niños, que los "sementales" se vuelvan Ukes y demás tipo de locuras, no veo nada de malo en poner animales en el proceso- fue la simple y descabellada explicación de Luis riendo por las reacciones que todos pusieron por esas palabras -ahora veamos… la tercera pareja tenemos a la neurótica madre no de Kyle, sino la de Butters ¡LINDA!- al oír eso, Steven y su hijo se pusieron en guardia para ver con quién terminaba -al lado de un beodo, digo, viudo que de seguro podrá otorgarle todos los zapatos que quiera ¡El padre del chillón de Clyde! ¡ROGER DONOVAN!- el señor Stouch se puso de pie golpeando la mesa frente a él rojo de la ira y Leopold se mordió el labio inferior aguantándose las ganas de gritar.

-¡No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo!- se quejó Betsy… que usa un vestido blanco largo, una aureola en la cabeza y tenía unas alas blancas en la espalda.

-¡¿MAMÁ?!- Clyde y su padre se le quedaron viendo asombrados -¡PENSÉ QUE ESTABAS MUERTA!- enseguida la fue abrazar llorando como un marica -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

-No sé. Solo me dijeron que bajara del Cielo para participar en un sorteo ¡Pero no pensé que se trataba de esto!- se quejó su madre viendo de mala manera a su esposo que sonrió nervioso.

-¿Acaso no ha escuchado la expresión "Hasta que la muerte los separe"? De ser ese el caso, no le puede reclamar nada a su marido de poder conocer a otra mujer- explicó Luis aún con esa calma tan perturbadora -así que deje a su hombre subir junto con Linda. Podrá reclamarle todo lo que quiera después- después de causarle un dolor de cabeza a Steven, la rubia subió apenada.

-¡Ya verás, Roger! Te voy a jalar de los pies cuando duermas si se te ocurre tener algo con esa- el papá de Clyde se puso pálido como un fantasma por esa amenaza y tomó asiento.

-Me recuerda un poco el fic "Eric Donovan" de mi amigo Jva98- Alarcón rió de nuevo -la pareja #4 la interpretan la copia barata de Hannibal Lecter cuya pasión es empapelar las casas con todo tipo de papel higiénico ¡JOSH MEYERS!- el mencionado frunció el ceño y se quedó cruzado de brazos al igual que Trent -al lado de uno de los chicos más risueños y adorables que durante las temporadas cuatro y cinco tuvo su momento de gloria y fama, y a pesar de ser un "discapacitado" tiene los pies bien puestos sobre la Tierra pese a que no puede caminar; así es, hablo de ¡TIMMY!-

-¡TIMMY!- exclamó el cabezón sonriendo como siempre, hasta darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto -¿Ti-Timmy?- se espantó y vio a Josh que hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Genial, lo único que me faltaba ¡Ponerme con otro chico! Y no cualquier chico ¡Sino con un puto retrasado de mierda! ¡QUE MARAVILLA!- al igual que Craig, no disimuló para nada su desagrado.

-Solo falta que le quieras arrancar la nariz de un mordisco y abrirle la cabeza para hacer que se coma su propio cerebro- dicha esta bizarra broma, ambos subieron, Timmy necesito ayuda debido a su silla de ruedas -continuando con la pareja #5 tenemos al científico loco por excelencia que se dedica a hacer los experimentos más bizarros que alguien pueda imaginarse, en especial agregarle culos a los animales, ¡EL DOCTOR MEPHISTO!- el vegete se paró con toda calma saludando con una sonrisa torcida en su cara -y el que tendrá la mala suerte de convivir con su viejo culo arrugado es el anciano más viejo de todos, que tampoco es para nada lucido y siempre pide que lo maten ¡El abuelo de Stan! ¡MARVIN!- los Marsh cayeron de nuevo en desgracia al escuchar eso.

-¡MÁS RESPETO CON TU MAYORES, MOCOSO IDIOTA!- le regañó el anciano -¿Y por qué me pusieron con el demente de Mephisto? ¡¿Por qué no con una radiante joven que esté dispuesta a matarme?!- se quejó como un perfecto cascarrabias.

-Si hiciera eso, solo te faltaría ser verde para volverte un abusador de menores- Luis le hizo sin reparo alguno una pésima broma de mal gusto -ahora suban vejestorios, cuidado se caen con el primer escalón y se caguen en sus pañales- Mephisto subió sin problemas, pero Marvin, el igual que Timmy, tuvo que recibir ayuda por su silla de ruedas.

-No es tan malo, Marvin. Podemos salir juntos para conquistar señoritas cuando éramos más jóvenes- el científico trató de reconfortarlo para que no siguiera quejándose.

-Las únicas "señoritas" que se van a poder ligar serían las momias de los museos- todos rieron por su pésima y discriminatoria broma -la sexta unión la hacen otro de los personajes más pintorescos y escatológicos (en el sentido literal de la palabra) que siempre tiene guardo dentro de su cuerpo mierdero el espíritu navideño ¡EL SEÑOR MOJÓN!-

-¡AQUIII ESTOYYY!- la mierda navideña enseguida hizo su tan característico saludo alegre.

-Desde hace rato que no vemos ese pedazo de mierda- se burló el culón de Cartman.

-Acompañado de otro peculiar personaje que lo único que habla es pura mierda, en el sentido literal de la palabra, ¡EL PRESIDENTE GANSO!- el mencionado comenzó a soltar graznidos que eran acompañados de pura mierda y agitó las alas para volar a su puesto.

-Esto no puede ser…- Stan se sujetó la nariz y otra vez le dio un sorbo a su Whisky.

-Ahora está mesclando zoofilia con necrofilia ¿Será que llamo de nuevo al manicomio?- quiso saber Kyle preocupándose otra vez por la menguante salud mental del colombiano.

-¡Ni te ocurra tratar de engañarme con ese pajarraco inmundo o ya verás lo que es bueno! ¡¿ENTENDISTE BIEN GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO?!- el Señor Mojón estaba recibiendo los gritos y regaños por parte de su esposa borracha.

-Querida por favor, no comiences a hacer un espectáculo ahora frente a todos- él trató de tranquilizarla, pero nada servía y ella siguió gritándole hasta que la calmaron de un golpe -¡WAU, GRACIAS! Siempre he querido encontrar la forma de hacerla callar- le agradeció a Luis Carlos.

-De nada, mojoncito. El problema es que el mazo ahora está manchado de mierda- el latino rió -y que raro, pensé que un pedazo de mierda como su esposa iba a quedarse aplastada por el golpe que recibió, se nota que la persona que la cagó si comía mucha fibra- de nuevo sus bromas de mal gusto lograron sacar incontables risas -la pareja 7 está hecha por el peor enemigo del culón de Eric Cartman y que asecha en las sombras listo para dar el zarpazo apenas tenga la más mínima oportunidad ¡SCOTT TENORMAN!- Eric al estar tomando una gaseosa, enseguida la escupió atragantándose por la impresión.

-¿Me extrañaste, cerdito?- le susurró su medio hermano sobresaltándolo y cayera al piso.

-Teniendo como acompañante al patán súper fuerte que le gusta joder a los demás ¡El gorila de Trent Boyett!- su sonrisa siniestra desapareció al oír ese nombre.

-¡HEY TÚ! ¡¿Por qué carajos me pusiste con ese pelirrojo?!- se quejó el gran rubio.

-Porque si pude Ukear a Damien, Cartman, Kenny, el Topo, Craig y Stan, tú no puedes ser la excepción y debes saber lo que se siente ser al que le dan bien duro por el culo. Más tarde pensaré en cómo hacer lo mismo con Stomper, Josh y Token- los nombrados palidecieron por eso -y ya sabes lo que pasará si te niega- volvió a girar su índice derecho alrededor del botón.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome…- se quejaron el pelirrojo y el rubio al mismo tiempo.

-En la octava pareja tenemos al mojigato asocial que apenas y tiene contacto con los demás jóvenes de su edad y vive en su burbuja ¡MARK COTSWOLDS!- el hermano de Rebecca lo miró bastante ofendido por cómo se refirió a él diciendo: "descarado" -¡No te preocupes, imbécil! Tu culo parece estar a salvo por el momento ya que tu otra mitad es alguien incluso más patético y débil que tú. Y ese alguien es ¡EL PRIMO DE KYLE!- ahora fueron los Broflovski los que volvieron a caer en desgracia al ver como su descendencia era manchada de esa forma.

-Creo que si vuelvo a llamar al manicomio- Kyle sacó su celular, pero antes de marcar el número ¡PUNK! Lo pusieron a dormir de un golpe y machacaron su artefacto.

-Intenta eso de nuevo, y verás que la próxima vez te pongo en un hexágono amoroso con Stan, Eric, Craig, Kenny y Trent para que te rompan el culo entre todos ellos- le amenazó.

-¡Qué maravilla, qué maravilla! ¡JAMÁS HABÍA PARTICIPADO EN UN PROGRAMA DE TV!- el primo de Kyle estaba muy entusiasmado por su oportunidad de "brillar" -¿A dónde tengo que ir?- más de uno cayó al estilo anime ya que ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba parado.

-Ah… por aquí, sígueme- le pidió Mark y juntos fueron a tomar asiento.

-Sí, sin dudas sería una pareja totalmente compatible- Luis soltó otra risilla -para la pareja #9 tenemos a otros de esos bizarros personajes que parecen haber sido sacados del armario de un chico con hiperactividad peor que la de Tweek y que sería un sueño hecho realidad para Clyde. Me refiero a ¡EL TACO GIGANTE QUE CAGA HELADO!- el techo del estudio se abre dando paso a una nave espacial en forma de plato que aterrizó, de su interior salió un puente levadizo y por último el Taco Gigante que caga helado.

-¡Buenas noches a todos!- saludó agitando la mano para enseguida defecar delicioso helados.

-Oigan… ¿No habían visto antes a esa cosa? Se me hace familiar- preguntó Stan a sus amigos.

-Sí… creo que ya lo habíamos visto antes y algo me dice que tenemos algo que él, o alguien más, no quieren que se sepa ¿Pero qué?- Kyle también estaba extrañado y se frotó su chichón.

-Pues a mí se me hace muy suculento- Clyde se relamió los labios y lo miraba fijamente.

-Ahora me pregunto cómo rayos pudo traer aquí a extraterrestres- Craig ironizó al instante.

-Y la pareja del Taco es otro de los pocos personajes negros que han aparecido en la serie Canon y fue capaz de salvar a su gente de la hambruna y sequía ¿Pueden adivinar de quién se trata?- Luis preguntó, pero nadie sabía la respuesta y se miraban los unos a los otros -¿No lo recuerdan? Pues se trata de ¡PACO EL FLACO!- de la misma nave salió el mismo chico que fue enviado desde África a USA para conocer a los chicos de SP debido a un error, solo que ahora al igual que ellos, ha crecido bastante y no es tan demacrado.

-¡PACO EL FLACO!- lo señaló el cuarteto bastante alegre de verlo después de tantos años.

-¡Hola Manglars! ¿Cómo han estado en todos estos Manglars?- les devolvió el saludo. Parece que estar viviendo tanto con los habitantes del planeta Manglar ha aprendido muchas cosas.

-Ahora lo que me pregunto es que si ya tenía todo esto preparado de antemano- Tucker no perdió tiempo en hacer un comentario fuera de lugar.

-Ahora la décima y última pregunta del episodio de hoy tenemos a una delas figuras religiosas más importantes de los judíos ¡MOISÉS!- ahora del cielo emerge un punto luminoso que al estallar en un brillo intenso revela que se trata de una especie de trompo enorme anaranjado con rostro.

-Buenas noches a todos- saludó con voz profunda y serena.

-¡Hola Moisés! ¿Cómo andas?- lo saludó Jesús amistosamente.

-¡ES UN MILAGRO!- exclamaron los Broflovski sintiéndose honrados con la presencia del trompo.

-¡BAH! Poca cosa en verdad- se quejó Damien incómodo por su aparición, pero su padre rió.

-Y la pareja de esa "imponente figura hebrea" es alguien que trata de hacer caer en la tentación a los demás con juegos de celular estúpidos y carentes de sentido- el Demonio dejó de reír ya que sabía bien a quién se estaba refiriendo -¡Así es! Se trata de ¡EL DIABLO CANADIENSE!- en el suelo se formó un portal de fuego del que salió el Demonio versión canadiense.

-¡HOLA MORTALES INSIGNIFICANTES!- saludó con voz chillona parecida a la de Saddam -¡AH, PERO SI SE TRATA DE MI MARICÓN PRIMO! ¡¿Cómo has estado?! ¿Todavía sigues poniéndote en 4 patas para que cualquier dictador te la entierre hasta el fondo?- no perdió tiempo en ofender al papá de Damien, que ya se tapó la cara de la vergüenza.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- Damien también se cubrió el rostro apenado.

-¿Qué te pasa sobrinito? ¿No estás feliz de ver a tu tío lejano? ¿O es que acaso tienes ese mal carácter por qué no has encontrado a tu media naranja? ¡DESCUIDA! Cuando crezcas y te vuelvas como tu padre, algún día encontrarás a alguien que llene ese hueco en tu pecho, y el de tu pálido trasero- las risas volvieron a resonar por todos lados por esa broma.

-Poner una figura religiosa que liberó a su pueblo y lo guió por el buen camino junto a una deidad maligna ¿A qué clase de persona se le puede ocurrir algo como eso?- indagó Moisés ya molesto.

-¡PUES A MÍ POR SUPUESTO!- respondió Luis bastante satisfecho con lo que ha logrado -ahora tomen asiento para terminar con el programa de hoy- el trompó resopló y fue a tomar asiento (pese a que solo flotaba encima de la silla) seguido del Diablo Canadiense -buenos amigos y amigas aquí están las 10 parejas de este episodio. Hablemos con ellas para saber sus opiniones.

-No sé qué es peor. Si tener que lidiar con alguna de las calamidades que alguna vez han azotado al pueblo, o participar en un programa tan bochornoso- se quejó la alcaldesa.

-¿Y por qué diablos sugieres que yo debería ser el pasivo en una relación con este pelirrojo? ¡Si soy más grande que él!- reclamó Trent señalando a Scott.

-Porque el medio hermano de Cartman es mucho mayor que tú en edad y en el universo canon, también más grande físicamente. ¿Acaso te da miedo ser el que reciba?- Luis le hizo mofa.

-Yo aún sigo bastante feliz en poder participar en un programa de TV- el primo de Kyle seguía entusiasmado, a lo que Mark rodó los ojos fastidiado.

-Aprovecha Mark, aprovecha. No todos los días te vas a topar con alguien que sea más patético que tú en casi todos los aspectos- el latino le palmeó la espalda -¿Quién más quiere opinar?-

-¡CUACK, CUACK, CUACK! ¡CUOCK, CUOCK, CUOCK!- graznó el ex-presidente ganso manchando de mierda a los que estaban cerca de él.

-Eh… claro, claro. Lo que digas, patito feo- Luis no le quiso hablar ya que fue manchado también y trató de limpiarse con un pañuelo -ahora… oh, miren que ternurita ¡SON TAN ADORABLES!- señaló a Sparky y a Kitty que estaban durmiendo, la gata acurrucada contra el vientre del perro.

-¡AAHH!- a muchas personas eso se les hizo melosamente tierno.

-Más le vale a ese pulgoso no hacerle nada inapropiado a mi gata- advirtió el culo gordo.

-Con tal de que se le quite lo gay, no veo ningún problema con eso- Stan estaba muy alegre.

-¿Qué me dicen ustedes dos al respecto?- preguntó Alarcón a Linda y a Roger.

-¡TE ESTOY OBSERVANDO, ROGER!- le volvió a gritar su encabronada y muerta esposa.

-Este… pues Linda es u-una mujer muy be-bella. Pero ni e-ella ni ninguna otra mu-mujer ocupara ese lugar que tu-tuvo Betsy en mi corazón- el cuatrojos sonrió nervioso de nuevo.

-Lo dices solo para que no te jale de los pies ¿Cierto?- Alarcón rió -A ver Mephisto. Parece que usted y Marvin ya se conocían desde antes ¿Algo que decir?-

-Pues cuando éramos jóvenes salíamos juntos para ligarnos a las chicas. Pero con el paso del tiempo tomamos caminos diferentes. Debo reconocer que jamás pensé en estar juntos de nuevo- explicó el científico sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Y pese a todo, yo soy el único que conserva la lucidez ya que al menos nunca intento crear todo tipo de aberraciones con muchos culos- agregó el abuelo de Stan de forma desaprobatoria.

-¿Lo ven, maricas? Ese es su futuro- susurró Cartman a Stan y Kyle.

-¿Y tú, Josh? ¿Te sigue desagradando la idea de estar con un lisiado?-

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¿Por qué me pusieron con un retrasado mental que solo sabe decir su nombre? ¡Es tan irritante!- se quejó el pelinegro, a lo que el cabezón solo dijo ¿Adivinan qué? ¡TIMMY! Solo que ahora ya molesto por como lo insultaban.

-Creo que la tensión huele en el aire. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Si vinieron en la misma nave ¿Eso significa que ya se conocían de ante mano?- le habló a Paco y al Taco (Esto sí que rima ¿Cierto?)

-¡Por supuesto! Los Manglars también ponen en su parte en la Cadena Televisiva Universal y gracias a ellos conocí a este joven. En realidad es el único humano que sabe de eso, ya que el resto no lo pueden saber por… ya sabes qué- los presentes volvieron a mirar extrañados al Taco.

-Sí, ya sé a lo que te refieres. Y por últimos Moisés y el Diablo Canadiense ¿Qué aportan?-

-No hay mucho que aportar ya que yo no tengo cuerpo físico, así que alguna posible relación con alguien más sería una imposibilidad absoluta; sobre todo si es un emisario del mal- habló el gran trompo aparentando gran sabiduría y templanza.

-Y no crean que soy como mi puto primo. Si estuviera en una relación gay ¡Yo sería quien llevara los pantalones y no el muerde almohadas!- agregó la deidad maligna de Canadá.

-Eso es lo que todos los seres infernales dicen para luego revelarse la oscura verdad. Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy señoras y señores. Espero que les hayan gustado las 10 parejas de hoy y se animen en hacer algún fic con alguna de ellas. Que tengan buenas noches- Luis se despidió.

-De nuevo bendito sea Dios de que me salvé de nuevo- Damien volvió hacer una alabanza.

-Oye Cura ¿Qué pasos debe hacer uno para volverse alguien religioso como lo eres tú?- preguntó el Topo a Gary ya también muy tentado a decir plegarias sacándole una risa a Gregory.

 **Capítulo cinco completado el 31/01/2016.**


	6. ¡Y Volvemos con los Triángulos!

**EL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS**

-¡MUY BUENOS DÍAS, TARDES Y NOCHES QUERIDO PÚBLICO DE FAN FICCIÓN!- en una gran pantalla de TV se mostró un número seis conformado por muchos pixeles -¡Al sexto episodio de este programa!- la pantalla fue retirada dando vista al escenario que estaba oscuro hasta que las luces se encendieron dando vistazo a Amanda y a Surtur que cargaban un sillón rotatorio y al girarlo, dieron vista a Luis Carlos -¡CON SU PRESENTADOR, LUIS CARLOS ALARCÓN!- el latino se bajó de un ágil salto.

-¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO MIS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS DE FAN FICCIÓN, MUCHAS GRACIAS!- como ha pasado antes, comenzó a lanzar muchos besitos -me disculpo por no haber hecho un nuevo episodio en estas dos semanas, pero es que estaba ocupado en otros asuntos. Así que espero que pueda retomar el ritmo de este show y seguir actualizándolo cada fin de semana.

-Ya decíamos que no ibas a seguir con esto. Era un sueño demasiado hermoso para ser cierto- se quejó Craig, que al igual que los demás personajes de la serie, no estaba feliz de ser parte de esto.

-No te pongas triste, Craig. Tal vez en este episodio, quedes emparejado con Tweek como tanto deseas- el latino no perdió tiempo e hacerle burla ganándose su seña obscena -¿O es que acaso quieres que te ponga con alguien que te meta esos dedos por dónde no te da el Sol?- esa amenaza fue suficiente para estremecerlo y que bajara la mano -así me gusta. En el programa de hoy retomaremos los triángulos- las quejas no se hicieron esperar -y antes de empezar, vamos hablar con las parejas del episodio anterior- fue hasta ellos -¿Alguna pregunta?-

-¡CUACK, CUACK, CUACK! ¡CUO, CUO, CUO! ¡CUACK!- el ex-presidente ganso expresó su opinión volviendo a manchar de mierda a los que estaban cerca de él.

-Eh… sí, sí. Lo que digas- Alarcón se volvió a secar el estiércol con un trapo -supongo que tú y el Señor Mojón tuvieron mucho de qué hablar en estas semanas ¿Cierto?- aseguró a lo que el pedazo de mierda Navideña exclamó muy alegre: "¡Claro que nos llevamos muy bien en todo este tiempo!" -me alegro, ahora veamos…-

-¡MALDITO PEDAZO DE MIERDA! Como se te ocurra tratar de engañarme con esa puta gallina ¡TE VOY A…!- lo amenazó su esposa, pero de nuevo ¡PUNK! Le pegaron en la cabeza para calmarla.

-¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por callarla!- el Señor Mojón se lo agradeció infinitamente otra vez.

-No hay de qué, con tal de no tener que seguir soportando toda esta mierda…- rió irónico por el doble significado de esas palabras -¿Quién sigue ahora? Veamos… Sparky y Kitty ¿Cómo les fue?

-Guau, Guau, Guo, Gua, Guo- ladró el perro -Miau, Miau, Meo, Meo, Miau- maulló la gata y se frotó contra las patas del canino que le lamió la cabeza haciendo que todos soltaran un: "¡AAHH!" conmovidos por esa escena tan tierna, especialmente Stan al ver que su perro ya no era gay.

-Son tan adorables- el latino hizo un batido de pestañas -los que siguen… a ver ustedes, inútiles ¿Cómo les ha ido en estas semanas?- preguntó a la alcaldesa y a la directora Victoria.

-Por lo menos somos más útiles que alguien que desperdicia su tiempo dirigiendo programas estúpidos y escribiendo historias que nadie más allá de fan ficción vería- ante estas ácidas palabras por parte de la alcaldesa, más de uno soltó un: "¡HUY!" ya que fue un golpe muy bajo.

-¡TA, TA, TA, TA…TA!- Alarcón se puso rojo de la rabia y se le formaron varias y palpitantes venas en su frente -¿Eso cree de mí, eh?- al sonreír de medio lado, sin dejar de estar rojo del coraje, hizo que la peli-azul se pusiera pálida del miedo -Al menos yo pongo de mi parte para entretener a mi público y sacarles alguna que otra risa con las barbaridades que yo escribo ¿Pero qué hace usted por sus ciudadanos ¡UNA REVERENDA MIERDA! Solo se preocupa por su posición política y busca la forma de ascender y largarse del pueblo. Bonita forma de desperdiciar el tiempo ¿Cierto? Pero no se le puede culpar demasiado ya que así son todos los políticos de cuarta categoría como lo es usted- la mujer agachó la cabeza ya que era la cruda realidad -y usted, directora. Ni se le ocurra tratar de alegarme ya que también le canto sus verdades- amenazó a la rubia que se estremeció.

-Como me gustaría poder hablarle de esa forma a la directora y salir impune- Cartman fantaseó.

-Veamos ahora a Linda y a Roger- cuando Luis dijo esto, el castaño abrió la boca para hablar, pero al notar la mirada que Betsy le dedicaba, se puso pálido como un fantasma y tembló levemente.

-Pu-pues Linda es una muy be-bella y dulce… pero na-nada ni nadie se puede comparar con mi preciosa Be-Betsy que en paz descanse- sonrió de manera nerviosa, a lo que ella asintió sonriendo con superioridad diciendo: "Así me gusta, si sabes lo que te conviene".

-Parece que la regla "Hasta que la muerte los separe" no se aplica en ustedes- Luis rió -los que siguen. Timmy y Josh ¿Qué tal les fue?- se acercó al cabezón y a la copia barata Hannibal Lecter.

-¡Una mierda total! Cada vez que le hablaba, lo único que decía era su nombre Timmy una y otra vez ¡No sé cómo carajos los demás si pueden entenderlo!- se quejó el pelinegro a lo que el lisiado solo agachó la cabeza susurrando un "Timmy" -¿Lo ven? ¡¿LO VEN?! A eso es justamente a lo que me refiero ¡DEMONIOS!- se quejó ya energúmeno.

-Oye, debes tenerle un poco de paciencia al pobrecito. Por algo es un discapacitado, no puede hacer lo mismo que una persona cualquiera puede hacer con toda fluidez- Luis trató de calmarlo -veamos ahora que tienen que decir las momias vivientes- fue hasta Mephisto y Marvin -¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Pudieron cortejarse a otras reliquias del pasado?-

-Desgraciadamente nosotros dos ya hemos perdido el encanto con el paso del tiempo. Lo que es una lástima ya que las jovencitas de la actualidad son más bonitas que las de nuestros tiempos- se lamentó el científico loco.

-O sea cuando los dinosaurios estaban vivos y coleando- Luis enseguida hizo una broma muy cliché

-Dilo por ti mismo, Mephisto. ¡Yo me pude tirar a esa candente modelo!- Marvin contraatacó.

-Por última vez, Marvin. Esa no era una modelo, era un maniquí con traje de baño- le recordó el otro viejo chiflado avergonzando a los Marsh y ganándose muchas risas.

-¿Es que acaso ya te aburriste de las momias?- Luis también rió con ganas -los que siguen son el patán súper fuerte y la jirafa pelirroja ¿Qué pueden aportar?- preguntó ahora a Trent y Tenorman.

-¡JA!- los dos sonrieron cómplices y de forma macabra -en todos estos días estuvimos planeando nuestras venganzas contra el cerdito y sus estúpidos amigos. Es bueno tener a alguien que comparte mis mismos deseos de venganza- el pelirrojo le palmeó la espalda al rubio.

-Oh, oh- susurraron Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Eric ya asustados y sudando a chorros.

-Y de ese odio colectivo dirigido hacia cierto grupito de personas, surge el amor- la sonrisa de los 2 cómplices desaparecieron enseguida al oír esas palabras del latino -continuemos. ¿Qué dices Paco el Flaco? ¿Cómo te fue con el Taco que caga helado?- le preguntó al africano.

-Pues me fue muy Manglar. Estuvimos Manglar sobre los diferentes planetas del Manglar y ver si podemos Manglar en su solo gran Reality Show universal para así Manglar nuestros horizontes y no solo enfocarnos en la Tierra ni tener que Manglar a que algo interesante ocurra aquí- explicó el chico, a lo que muy pocos entendieron a lo que se refería.

-Pero tomando en cuenta que este es un mundo estilo South Park, las rarezas siempre van a ocurrir en algún momento- Alarcón entendió muy bien a lo que se refería -los que siguen son la pareja dispareja de Moisés con el Diablo Canadiense. ¿Cómo les fue?-

-¡BAH!- al igual que Charlotte y Lexus, ambos desviaron las miradas dándose la espalda y se cruzaron de brazos… bueno, solo el diablo ya que el otro no tenía extremidad alguna.

-Supongo que no les fue muy bien y no pudieron dejar de lado sus diferencias al estar en polos totalmente opuestos en lo que se refiere a religión y espiritualidad ¿Correcto?- refutó y ellos solo soltaron otro bufido -correcto. Y para terminar con la entrevista, hablemos con 2 de los simplones más patéticos que se hayan visto en la serie- fue hasta el hermano de Rebecca y el primo de Kyle -a ver, cuéntennos como les fue ¿Se pudieron conocer bien?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- respondió entusiasmado el castaño menor -él es tan buena persona, además de ser inteligente, culto, justo y noble ¡Me alegro tanto de tener un amigo como él!- el mayor se tapó la cara y masajeo las sienes algo apenado.

-Bueno, yo también podría decir lo mismo de ti. Ya que no solo eres alguien inteligente, culto, justo y noble como yo, sino que también estás lleno de vida, eres muy alegre y nunca te rindes en tratar de encajar entre las demás personas- Mark le palmeó la espalda sacándole una risita.

-Y no te quejes luego cuando te diga que son totalmente compatibles o cuando alguien se tome la molestia de hacer un fic de ustedes dos juntos- la sonrisa de ambos se desvaneció por eso -ahora que ya terminamos de hablar con las parejas del capítulo anterior, podemos dar inicio a la formación de los Triángulos Amorosos de este episodio. Amanda, Surtur- les pidió a sus ayudantes que dieran paso a un gran tanque de agua. Solo que en vez de meterse en él o pescar como las veces anteriores, este ya estaba ocupado por unos manatíes junto con muchas pelotitas -¿Te recuerda algo, Cartman?- se burló del culón haciendo referencia a cuando intentó cancelar Padre de Familia en la temporada 10.

-Esto no puede ser…- se lamentó el culón sujetándose los costados de la cabeza.

-Descuida, panza alegre. Puedes ir a nadar con tus hermanitos luego de que este episodio termine. Ahora veamos que disparatados tríos sugerirán- después de dedicarle esta última broma, todos pusieron atención a los resultados productos de las "sabias elecciones" de los manatís.

Luego de unos segundos, las criaturas marinas empujaron unas pelotitas hacia un recipiente para que Amanda y Surtur las sacaran y se las dieran al colombiano.

-Para el Triángulo Amoroso #1 tenemos como eje principal a la pequeña, alegre e ingenua angelita que es como una flor que vive en medio del pantano más asqueroso que pueda existir ¡KAREN!- al oír eso, tanto Kenny como Kevin se pararon molestos tanto por saber que ella de nuevo está metida en esta clase de situaciones, como por la forma en como Luis la presentó -y uno de sus dos pretendientes es ese pobre mequetrefe que habla con la lengua enredada y es tan débil que el soplido de una mosca lo puede dejar tirado en el piso ¡SCOTT MALKINSON!- el castaño sorprendió.

-¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA!- los hermanos McCormick enseguida se le quisieron acercar para rajársela, pero recibieron sus dosis de tranquilizantes.

-Cuidadito, imbéciles- amenazó el latino -y eso que aún no he dicho al otro pretendiente que también es tan asquerosamente angelical y bondadoso, que haría vomitar de la rabia a la persona más pesimista y maliciosa que pueda existir ¡PIP!- el rubio se asombró de la misma manera en como lo hizo cuando lo pusieron junto a Wendy.

-¡¿Otra vez van a poner a mi Pip con una plebeya?! ¡DEBERÍA DE…!- Estela también fue "calmada".

-¡Cállese la jeta, perra desalmada!- ordenó el latino -así que por favor, pasen y tomen asiento.

-Por lo menos no me pusieron con otra mujer como la vez pasada- Karen quiso ver el lado bueno del asunto -y pues... no voy a negar que ellos dos son muy lindos- sus pretendientes desviaron las miradas apenados y sonrojados por su alago susurrando un: "Gracias, tú también eres muy linda"

-Snif, Snif ¿Huelen eso? La química está en el aire- Alarcón hizo otro batido de pestañas.

-Qué alivio. Eso quiere decir que no voy a formar ese maldito Dip con él- Damien suspiró.

-Oh… ¿Qué te ocurre pobre diablo? ¿Te pasa lo mismo que a Craig y no soportas ver como la persona que tanto amas esta junto a alguien que no seas tú? ¡QUE TERNURA!- Luis estiró su mano derecha para agarrarle un cachete, y al igual que Tucker, se lo jaló moviéndolo de arriba abajo casi arrancándoselo de la cara -y descuida. Puede que de nuevo te toque con Trent o con otro cabrón que te dé bien duro por el culo de nuevo- lo soltó.

-Ven rápido y reza con nosotros para evitar otra calamidad- le pidió el… ¿Topo? Que estaba junto con Gary y otros más que oraban. El pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces y se les unió.

-Ver al hijo del Diablo rezar de esa manera, es algo que no se ve todos los días. Ahora para el segundo Triángulo tenemos a… la gorila con un humor de perros que siempre trata de resolver todos sus problemas con los puños ¡SHELLI!- la aludida frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos -y uno de los que tendrán que aguantar tu pésimo carácter es… ¡EL PÍCARO DE IKE!- el canadiense casi cayó de bruces al oír eso -y su rival en el amor será… bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Quién lo diría? Parece que esto será una competencia entre hermanos para ganarse el corazón de la cavernaria ya que su segundo pretendiente es ¡EL SABIONDO DE KYLE!- el pelirrojo si cayó de espaldas al oír eso.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…- Stan se sujetó la nariz y tomo de su Whisky.

-Mira el lado bueno, hermano. Al menos esta vez no nos pusieron con otros hombres, ni como los pasivos- Ike trató de ver el lado bueno de este asunto.

-Bueno, no estamos con otros hombres. Pero tomando en cuenta que se trata de Shelli… dudo que seamos el eslabón más fuerte en una hipotética relación con ella- pero el mayor no estaba seguro.

-Quítense, enanos- ella los empujó bruscamente para así ir a tomar asiento. Ellos se vieron entre sí y después de encogerse de hombros, la siguieron.

-Pagaría por ver a ese trío en acción. Para el Triángulo #3 está como centro de atracción… vaya, parece que todos esos rezos y plegarias no han servido de mucho ya que se trata de ¡GARY!- el mormón, que seguía rezando con un rosario en sus manos, accidentalmente lo rompió debido a la impresión -al lado del primer amigo que tuvo cuando puso el primer pie en este pueblucho ¡STAN!- el mencionado trató de darle otro sorbo a su botella, pero para su desgracia, ya no quedaba ni una sola gota -y el tercero sería la persona más grosera que se ha visto en la serie, pero que no está para nada orgulloso de lo que dice ¡THOMAS!-

-¡OH MIERDA!- no se sabe si dijo esto por culpa de su síndrome de Tourette o si fue a propósito.

-Lo sabía ¡Sabía que decir tantas plegarias no iba a servir de nada! Ya que si eso le tocó al Cura ¡¿Qué nos tocará a nosotros?!- el Topo tiró furioso su rosario.

-Santo Dios… ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto?- se lamentó el rubio del chaleco de Jean.

-No se quejen y suban. Además, tu asunto con Stan no sería Crack ya que canónicamente si se conocen y hay varios fics de ustedes juntos; solo Thomas es el ingrediente extra que nadie se esperaba- luego de estas motivadoras palabras, los dos rubios y el pelinegro subieron -y tú Kyle, si tratas de llamar de nuevo al manicomio, hago que te caiga un yunque ¿Entendido?- amenazó al judío que justamente iba a marcar con su celular y lo tuvo que guardar tragándose un nudo.

-"Que se acabe esto rápido antes de que nos ponga como el puto pasivo"- apresuró Caos.

-El cuarto trío lo forman… que lástima por ti, Damien ¡Ya que justamente eres el centro de atención del siguiente Triángulo!- el oji-rojo también tiró el rosario que tenía en sus manos y lo pisó con furia varias veces -no te pongas así, puede que tus pretendientes sean más "suaves" contigo y no tan rudos y bastos como el gorila de Trent, y no te partan el culo- rió. Pero al ver quiénes serían los pretendientes de él, se puso a reír a carcajadas -parece que me equivoque en ese aspecto ya que uno de tus noviecitos será el bastardo que dice más blasfemias que uno de esos presentadores religiosos de la TV ¡EL TOPO!- el francés escupió una blasfemia dirigida hacia Dios -y el otro es el cara de gárgola tan frío como el Iceberg que hundió al Titanic ¡CRAIG!-

-¡MALDITA SEA!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo iracundos.

-Oye Topo, oye Tucker ¡Ahora son ustedes los que deben usar condones a prueba de fuego!- Stomper no perdió tiempo en hacerles burla.

-¡CÁLLATE!- el trío volvió a gritar en coro. Damien hizo que una bola de fuego le quemara el culo por lo que corrió por todos lados gritando como un loco con el trasero envuelto en llamas.

-Es que en serio, no solo es gracioso, sino también MUY curioso que los considerados "cojonudos entre cojonudos" estén envueltos en una relación así, con el témpano de hielo y el apestoso teniendo que competir para quedarse con el trasero del hijo del Diablo- a Alarcón estaba que le daba un infarto de la risa -y para el quinto y último Triángulo de este episodio tenemos a… eres tú el que va a necesitar esos condones, Stomper, ya que TÚ eres el centro de atención de este trío.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- se alarmó al escuchar eso. Estaba sentado en el piso arrastrándose para apagar las llamas de su culo -¡Esto no puede ser!-

-Claro que puede ser. ¿No recuerdas que en el capítulo anterior dije que iba hacer que los "sementales" experimentaran lo que se siente ser los que reciban? Los únicos que parecen faltar son Josh, Token y algún otro que no me acuerdo ahora; pero que será para más adelante- los nombrados se alarmaron y también comenzaron a sudar a chorros -y lo peor en tu caso es que uno de los que bautizarán tu trasero es alguien sumamente infantil, pero que posee el poder para dejar tirado en el piso a Cthullu de un solo golpe y con el más mínimo esfuerzo ¿Adivinas quién? ¡PUES EL SÚPER ESTÚPIDO HEROE MINT BERRY CRUNCH!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gok´Zarah se alarmó al oír como lo iban a poner junto a otro chico, a lo que Henrietta no pudo disimular una leve carcajada, que viniendo de su parte, es medio perturbador.

-Míralo como un privilegio, Frambuesa. Por lo general alguien con una aptitud parecida a la tuya son los que van abajo; toma por ejemplo a Butters, Pip, Clyde- los aludidos se avergonzaron -que se la puedas clavar a un "perrón" como Stomper, te da mucho de que alardear. Claro, siempre y cuando le puedas ganar a tu competidor que se trata de… Jo, Jo, Jo. Otra novedad ya que es ni más ni menos que alguien totalmente opuesto a ti en todos los sentidos. El gótico más amargado y larguirucho de todos ¡ETHAN!-

-¡¿Otra vez soy parte de esta mierda conformista?!- el mimo botaba humo de las orejas.

-Considérate afortunado de que hasta el momento te he puesto como el Seme. Ya que al igual que Token y Josh, tú estás en la lista de los "sementales" que faltan por ser Ukeados- Luis le hizo mofa -así que pasen para terminar con esto.

-¡JAMÁS!- Mark intentó irse, pero al igual que los otros que han puesto resistencia ¡PUNK! Le hicieron un perfectamente redondo chichón estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Nunca aprenden ¿Verdad? Bueno amigos y amigas, estos son los 5 triángulos del día de hoy. Espero que a alguien le interese hacer un fic con alguno de ellos. Ahora preguntémosle sus opiniones al respecto- se les acercó -¿Algo que decir? A ver tú, Karen ¿Qué se siente tener como pretendientes a dos mojigatos de primera clase?-

-¡Pues estoy muy feliz! Ya que no son como esa ogra gruñona ¡Son tan gentiles y tiernos!- la niña estaba muy cómoda junto al diabético y al inglés.

-Yo también estoy a gusto de estar al lado de una chiquilla tan tierna y llena de vida como lo eres tú- la alagó el rubio -yo también sigo lo minmo- habló el castaño.

-¡MALDITOS!- Kenny y Kevin amañaron con acercárseles, si no fuera porque vieron como Alarcón giraba un dedo alrededor del botón de los brazos.

-¿Qué les pasa, idiotas? Cuando se trata de alguien más grande y fuerte que ustedes como Shelli no se atreven a objetar, pero cuando es alguien más pequeño y débil si son los "Machomanes" ¿Verdad pendejos?- les restregó en la cara su cobardía a lo que no se atrevieron a decir nada -así me gusta, malparidos. Y hablando de la gorila ¿Qué me dices de los judíos que tendrán que competir para quedarse por ti?- entrevistó ahora a la hermana de Stan.

-¡PUF! Son tan estúpidos y mojones como mi pendejo hermano. No van a durar una semana conmigo, se los aseguro- espetó la castaña a lo que ambos judíos se tensaron.

-Eso dices ahora, pero quién sabe qué cosas pueden pasar en una semana. A ver Gary ¿Qué me dices de tú y tus pretendientes al respecto?-

-Puede que con esto ya parezca un disco rayado, pero lo diré de nuevo: Solo una mente tan enferma y retorcida como la tuya es capaz de concebir algo tan bizarro como esto- habló Stan.

-Carajo Stan ¿Es que acaso nunca se te cansan los halagos?- como era de esperarse, Luis se lo tomó como un cumplido -¿Y ustedes qué?- vio al mormón y chico del Tourette.

-Bueno, Thomas y yo ya somos amigos al ser parte del Team rubio, así que no sería diferente nuestra interacción, pero espero que Stan y yo podamos ser amigos como antes- al rubio menor ya se le había pasado la angustia y le palmeó la espalda al pelinegro que se ofuscó más.

-Y pensar que el Stary siempre es opacado por el tan apreciado Style. A ver ustedes ¿Algo que decir?- le habló ahora a Damien, el Topo y Craig.

-¡ERES UN JODIDO IMBÉCIL!- le gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo energúmenos.

-Huy pero que carácter. Pero no se preocupen, recuerden que tienen una semana entera para descargar toda esa tensión mal acumulada que tienen en el pozo de lava del pobre diablo- Luis seguía con sus bromas de mal gusto -y por último Mark y sus pretendientes tan disparejos ¿Qué pueden decir al respecto?-

-Lo mismo que ellos ¡ERES UN MALPARIDO Y MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA ENFERMO DEGENERADO!- Stomper gritó mucho más furioso que cualquiera de los anteriores.

-¿Asustado porque ahora vas a ser el que reciba, verdad?- pero Alarcón no se molestó, sino que también le hizo mofa -¿Y qué me dicen ustedes?- le habló al gótico y al súper héroe.

-Eres un desgraciado infeliz que se regocija con todo el mal que le causas a los que caen en estas sucias tretas y que no pueden hacer nada para no participar en esto- Ethan enseguida escupió veneno.

-Increíble ¡Un gótico halagando! Creo que en serio eso es lo más raro que se ha visto en este programa hasta el momento- el latino de nuevo se tomó esos comentarios como halagos -¿Y tú Cereza? ¿Qué dices al respecto?- finalizó con el hermano adoptivo de Henrietta.

-Ah… solo me pregunto una cosa ¿Qué ven de divertido las personas que miran este programa? ¿Qué satisfacción consiguen al ver el infortunio de tantas personas obligadas a participar en algo que les causa tanta vergüenza? Ciertamente no puedo entender a esa clase de personas.

-Wau… pero quién lo diría. Uno de los más torpes y estúpidos de todos ¡Hizo una de las preguntas filosóficas más profundas de todas! No eres tan tonto después de todo- Luis lo "felicitó" -bueno amigos y amigas, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que les hayan gustado los Triángulos. Nos veremos en la semana que viene y de nuevo les recuerdo la entrega de premios que se está llevando a cabo en el foro South Park Hispano de mi amigo Alucard. Si quieren participar, háganlo ya porque está por finalizar- se despidió de todos.

-"Ahora soy yo quién debe dar las gracias porque nuestro culo ha estado a salvo de todo mal y peligro… a menos de momento"- refutó Caos dentro de la mente de un muy aliviado Butters.

 **Capítulo seis completado el 21/02/2016**


	7. ¡Bolitas al Ataque!

**EL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS**

-¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS TODOS DE NUEVO!- se escuchó el potente rugido de un motor a toda potencia. Una pared que estaba tras el escenario fue reventada y atravesada por un enorme camión monstruo que tenía el #7 gravado en su parrilla, a los costados, y se detuvo patinando quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia del borde -¡Al séptimo capítulo de este Show!- la puerta del conductor se abrió dando paso al piloto que bajó de un salto, tiene un traje de conductor de carreras y casco puesto que le tapaba toda la cabeza -¡Con su presentador! ¡LUIS CARLOS ALARCÓN!- al quitarse el casco, reveló que se trataba del latino.

-¡HOLA DE NUEVO MIS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS DE FAN FICCIÓN!- después de mandar besitos, se arrancó de un tirón su traje de conductor dando paso a su traje normal de presentador para dárselo a Amanda y el casco a Surtur -espero que la hayan bien esta semana y se hayan divertido mucho con los Triángulos que sugerí en el episodio anterior- fue a tomar asiento.

-Tu entrada con ese camión monstruo ¿Es sinónimo de que se te están acabando las ideas para poder presentarte y recurres a medidas desesperadas?- como es costumbre, Craig habló primero.

-Muy chistoso, Tucker- Luis rió con sarcasmo -aunque se me hace raro que últimamente nadie haya querido hacer fics con las parejas que he dado ¿Será que he sugerido cosas tan disparatadas que no a cualquier persona se le ocurre la manera de formar alguna historia con ellas?- se frotó el mentón pensativo -bueno, eso no impedirá que siga sugiriendo todo tipo de barbaridades en este programa- le restó importancia al asunto y organizó sus papeles.

-Mientras que a mí no me pongan como el puto pasivo junto a Craig o con cualquier otra persona, podré seguir soportando esto- ahora el que intentó ver el lado bueno de las cosas, fue Cartman -pero si tratan de poner a mi madre con algún puto judío de mierda…- empezó a encolerizarse.

-Descuida, panza de marrana premiada. Puede que hoy te ponga como el muerde almohadas de nuevo; aunque me pregunto cómo le harán para traspasar ese enorme culo de hipopótamo que tienes- Luis se burló -ahora hablemos con los 5 Triángulos del episodio anterior ¿Quién quiere comenzar? A ver Craig y Topo ¿Si se pusieron condones a prueba de fuego al momento de enterrársela a Damien entre los dos y al mismo tiempo?- comenzó con los "cojonudos"

-¡GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!- el trío volvió a gritar encolerizado como la vez pasada.

-Pero que les parece. Ahora resultó que una semana fue insuficiente para descargar toda la tensión que tienen acumulada ¿Quieren otra semana más?- el latino continuó provocándolos.

-Y no te pongas así de amargado, hijo. Después de todo, te tocaron unos primores de ensueños- cuando el Diablo le dijo esto a Damien, Chris y Craig palidecieron quedando tiesos como estatuas.

-¡¿En dónde rayos tiramos los rosarios?!- ambos comenzaron a buscar los artilugios religiosos que trataron con tanto desprecio en el capítulo anterior.

-Increíble lo que uno es capaz de hacer para no terminar en las garras del mal- Luis ironizó -¿Y tú, pequeña? ¿Te fue bien con tus pretendientes?- se acercó a Karen, Pip y Scott.

-¡Muy bien! Los dos se comportaron tan amablemente conmigo en toda esta semana ¡Cómo desearía que todas las personas fueran así! Ya que de esa manera, el mundo sería un lugar mejor- rápidamente se dejó guiar por su espíritu soñador y optimista ganándose una mueca de repulsión por parte de más de uno, especialmente Shelli que volvió a decir lo ilusa que era.

-Gracias, linda. Yo también quisiera que todas las personas fueran como tú- Pip también la halagó -eles la pensona más tierna y culce que he conocino- Scott le sobó el cabello haciéndole reír.

-¡No nos provoquen, pendejos de mierda!- Kenny y Kevin hicieron el ademan de ir a pegarles, si no fuera porque Luis golpeó su escritorio con tanta fuerza, que hizo estremecer todo el lugar haciendo que lo volvieran a ver con miedo.

-Pues yo la puse a ella con esos dos ¿Por qué no me vienen a pegar a mí a ver si son tan machos?- los retó haciendo que no tuvieran más opción que volver a sus asientos -ya no son tan rudos ¿Verdad?- sonrió -la que sigue es la gorila de Shelli ¿Cómo te fue con el súper mejor amigo de tu hermanito y el pequeño consolador con patas?- todos rieron por el apodo que le dio a Ike.

-¡JA! Se los dije, estos imbéciles no iban a durar una semana conmigo- ella rió con malicia ya que Kyle y el canadiense, tenían marcas de golpes, curitas, vendas, pomadas y gemían adoloridos -pero no son tan inútiles después de todo. Me divertí tanto pateándoles el culo, en especial a esa pulga canadiense que en varias ocasiones intentó pasarse de listo- le palmeó a Ike la espalda con tanta fuerza, que lo tiró al piso quedando con las piernas hacia arriba.

-Parece que nadie será capaz de domar a la bestia indomable. ¿Y tú Gary? ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas con Stan y Thomas?- Luis siguió con sus preguntas.

-¡La pasamos muy bien! Estuvimos reuniendo fondos para ayudar a las personas y animales sin hogar ¡Debieron ver las caras de felicidad y satisfacción de todos! ¿Verdad?- el mormón estaba tan feliz como una lombriz en un charco nuevo.

-¡Sí PUTO CURA VIOLA NENES!- respondió el rubio mayor igual de animado. Solo faltaba Stan que se palmeó la cara de la vergüenza, pero sonreír divertido -no me puedo quejar. En serio la pasé muy bien junto a ellos- reconoció.

-Veamos si con eso se le da un aire fresco al Stary que está en peligro de extinción. O se da a luz a una posible pareja conformada por Thomas y Gary a la que llamaría… Thory o Gamas- la sonrisa de los tres de evaporó -y por último el patán de Mark perseguido por Gok´Zarah y Ethan ¿Cómo se sintió ser el que recibiera un choque de trenes por la retaguardia?- quiso finalizar las entrevistas.

-¡PEDAZO DE ESTÚPIDO!- el brabucón se le acercó y le pegó en la cara. Lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse el puño derecho -¡HAYAYAYYY!- comenzó a dar muchos saltitos sobándose la mano.

-Toma- Luis, que estaba ileso, le pasó dos bolsas de hielo -una es para tu mano, y la otra es para el culo, para que te deje de doler- le siguió haciendo burla -¿Qué dicen ustedes al respecto?-

-Él es uno de los tantos conformistas que hay en este mundo. Le gusta mortificar a los demás para intentar sentirse bien consigo mismo y encubrir sus fallas de personalidad y miedos internos. Da tanta lástima- Michael no perdió tiempo en escupir veneno.

-Que lindas palabras de tu parte. ¿Y qué dices tú, Frambuesa? Rápido, para acabar con todo esto.

-Debo darle razón ¡Es todo un odioso! No se cansaba de molestar a los que son más pequeños y débiles que él ¡Como detesto a ese tipo de personas!- el alien también expreso molesto su opinión

-Lo dices porque te recuerda a tu "encantadora" hermana ¿Cierto? Bueno, con esto ya finalizado, podemos comenzar a formar las parejas de hoy. Amanda, Surtur. Lances los Localizadores- le pidió a sus asistentes que lanzaran al aire una especie de esfera -y como dice una vieja y conocida expresión en mi bella patria Colombia: "Al que le caiga el guante ¡Que se lo achante!"- sus ayudantes las lanzaron.

Las esferas quedaron flotando un momento en el aire. Parecía que su objetivo era caer al azar en cualquiera de los personajes de South Park. Los que se dieron cuenta de esto, comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro de inmediato para no ser seleccionados como víctimas, pero al empujarse los unos a otros, no se movían con libertad y varios caían al piso.

-¡No me estorben, imbéciles!- el culón trataba de empujarse, pero pisó mal y cayó al piso sentado -¡HAY MI CULO!- se sobó el trasero y para su desgracia, una de las esferas le tocó la cabeza.

-Y uno de los que integrantes de la primera pareja ¡ES EL CULÓN HIJO DE PUTA DE CARTMAN!- anunció Luis -veamos con quién estará esta vez. Y quien sabe, puede que ahora seas el que lleve los pantalones en la relación- miró ansioso la otra esfera.

-¡Cu-cuidado! ¡Me van ha-hacer caer!- se quejaba Jimmy, pero también resbaló y cayó al piso -¡OH NO!- gritó aterrado justo antes de que la otra esfera le cayera entre las piernas.

-¡Y estará junto a Jimmy Valmer! Interesante. Sería difícil decidir quién sería el "semental" en esta pareja. Supongo que eso quedará a la imaginación y criterio del que quiera hacer una historia de ellos dos juntos, después de todo, no sería una pareja Crack ya que se conocen en el universo Canon. Así que pasen y recuerden lo que pasará si se resisten- el lisiado subió resignado. El culón intentó escaparse, pero de nuevo tuvo que ser tranquilizado.

-Tan terco como mula, culón imbécil. Veamos quienes serán los que formarán la pareja #2- sus ayudantes volvieron a lanzar las esferas. Las personas volvieron a actuar como un rebaño de animales presas del pánico.

-¡Token, no dejes que de nuevo me toque con ese panda o con algún monigote!- Clyde se aferrada al brazo derecho del ricachón en un intento desesperado para no ser elegido de nuevo.

-¡Suéltame Clyde, suéltame!- con dificultad lo hizo a un lado, ya que estaba enganchado a él como si fuera una trampa para osos. Pero fue demasiado tarde ya que una esfera le cayó -¡DIABLOS!-

-¡No se me acerquen, imbéciles!- el hermano mayor de Kenny trató de alejarse de todos, pero desgraciadamente, le cayó la otra bolita -¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA MIERDA!- gritó energúmeno.

-¡INTERESANTE! Que combinación tan peculiar tomando en cuenta que con ustedes se pudo Ukear el pendejo de Craig. Y como el apestoso es el mayor, eso quiere decir que ahora el ricachón será al que le den duro ¡Otro Seme Ukeado!- Luis se regocijó con el resultado -sigamos con la pajera #3- prosiguió luego de que dejaran inconsciente al apestosillo.

-"¡Cuidado de que no nos caiga, cuidado de que no nos caiga!"- avisaba Caos a Butters que se corrió a un lado para que la esfera no le diera y parecía a punto de darle a Trent.

-¡VEN ACÁ TÚ!- pero el grandulón lo agarró del suéter y usó como escudo para defenderse.

-"¡OH NO, NOOOOO!"- Caos se horrorizó -"¡Por favor que seamos el puto pasivo!"- suplicó.

-¡Tú también para acá!- Mark agarró al consejero Mackey que recibió la otra esfera.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó el cabezón, el rubio de doble personalidad… y Bradley al mismo tiempo.

-¡Que combinación tan curiosa! Un inocentón de primera clase junto a un inútil consejero de cuarta categoría ¡No se ve todos los días!- Alarcón seguía carcajeándose -veamos la pareja #4.

-¡Por favor mantengan la calma ya que solo así evitaremos una calamidad!- pedía Gregory, pero nadie le prestaba atención -¡RAYOS Y CENTELLAS!- pero no sirvió nada ya que fue elegido.

-¡No tan duro, no tan duro!- alegaba Big Gay All, pero fue alcanzado -¡OH NO!- también se quejó -pero pensándolo bien… no está tan mal. Después de todo, me tocó con un joven muy guapo- el rubio se quedó helado por ese halago.

-¡Y otro "cojonudo" que se vuelve el cuadrúpedo! ¿Creíste tú te ibas a librar de esto, verdad caballero engreído?- Alarcón se mofó -veamos a la quinta pareja.

-¡Estúpidos anormales! Si por su culpa me toca ser parte de esta mierda ¡Les voy a…!- Josh estaba amenazando, pero de igual forma recibió una esfera -¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS!-

-¡No estorben mocosos idiotas!- se quejó ahora el Sargento Jates, pero fue tocado por la otra bola -¡NO ME JODAN!- ardió en cólera.

-Un jefe corrupto de policía junto a un ex-convicto. Una mescla muy peculiar- el latino estaba eufórico -continuemos con la sexta pareja- pidió luego de que "calmaran" a los 2.

-¡Orden chicos y chicas, por favor, orden!- solicitaba la Señorita Se Las Traga hasta que una esfera cayó entre sus enormes senos -¡No digo groserías porque hay menores de edad presentes!- trató de mantener la compostura a lo que Luis refutó diciendo: "No estaría diciendo nada que ninguno de los presentes no haya escuchado alguna vez en su vida"

-¡Me lleva la cachetada!- se alarmó el Señor Venezuela -bueno, será como en los viejos tiempos ¿Verdad Se Las Traga?- al igual que como pasó con Mackey y la vieja amargada conductora del autobús, parece que él y la tetona también han tenido sus momentos "especiales".

-¡No lo digas en frente de todos!- ella rápidamente le tapó la boca ya desesperada.

-Y pensar que el cabezón tenía pésimos gustos. Sigamos con la pareja #7.

-¡Debajo de las mesas, pónganse debajo de las mesas!- Dylan intentó meterse debajo de una de las mesas, pero Trent lo agarró y empujó para poder él meterse -¡HEY! ¡Yo iba a meterme ahí!- quiso reclamarle, pero una de las bolitas lo tocó -¡Diablos y criaturas del averno!-

-¡Esto no me está gustando nada!- el líder de los chicos vampiros, Mike, se movía de un lado a otro pero cuando fue empujado, cayó victimizado -¡SANTO DRÁCULA!- escupió al piso.

-Dos enemigos mortales juntos ¡Ya parecen un Kyman! Pero al igual que pasa con Eric y Jimmy ¿Qué rol tendrá cada uno? Después de todo no es una pareja tan Crack. Pero bueno, eso también se deja a la decisión del que quiera hacer una historia de ustedes. Ahora veamos la octava pareja.

-¡Oye tú, cuidado!- gritó Gary a una chica rubia que se estaba picando la nariz y sentada apartada de todos totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo dicen?- estaba confundida hasta que le cayó una esfera -¡Pero linda esfera!- la vio maravillada a lo que todos la vieron con expresión de: "¿Acaso no sabe en lo que está metida?"

-Miren bien a Kelly Larson. Esa es la forma en como todos deben comportarse- Luis rió -claro, a menos de que no le toquen estar con…- vio a quién le cayó la otra pelotita.

-¡LA TENGO!- Kenny al ver que la primera pelota cayó con una chica, la agarró gustoso -¡BENDITO SEA DIOS! ¡Al fin me va a tocar con una bella chica!- estaba eufórico a más no poder.

-Qué curioso, otra pareja que no es Crack y se puede considerar Canon, pero que casi nadie toma en cuenta. Creo que soy el único en haberla usado en alguno de mis fics, como en ese llamado "Por Cada Contra, Siempre Habrá un Pro"- Alarcón ironizó -ahora para la novena pareja tenemos…

-¡Sirve para algo!- Damien tomó a Henrietta y la usó como escudo contra una de las esferas.

-¡Suéltame conformista endiablado!- ella se liberó dándole un puntapié entre las piernas.

-¡Stan, ayúdame!- suplicó Wendy ya que Garrison también la usó de esa manera.

-¡Quítele sus pezuñas de encima!- se le tiró para salvar a su novia, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la otra bolita le cayó encima a la chica.

-Otra de esas parejas en las que no se sabe quién tiene los huevos; aunque en este caso es en sentido figurado- Luis rió de nuevo -pasen rápido señoritas para decir la última pareja de hoy- ambas chicas resignadas tomaron asiento con los demás.

-¡Ruby no te quedes ahí, bobalicona!- Craig jalaba a su hermanita, pero resbaló y cayó bocabajo al piso y por consecuencia ella se tropezó contra él cayendo encima suyo siendo blanco de una de las 2 bolitas -¡Le voy arrancar la cabeza al maldito que le toque un solo pelo a mi…!- amenazó al ponerse de pie, pero se calló la boca ya que justamente la otra pelota le tocó el chullo azul.

-¿Y bien, Craig? ¿Te vas arrancar la cabeza a ti mismo para evitar una posible relación incestuosa entre ustedes?- le restregó el latino -bueno, aquí ya tienen las 10 parejas del episodio de hoy. Preguntémosle que tienen que decir al respecto- se les acercó -¿Quién quiere hablar primero? A ver los Tucker ¿Qué opinan sobre la posibilidad de tener una relación entre ustedes?-

-Este es un aviso para a toda aquella persona que se le ocurra hacer una historia de incesto sobre nosotros. No sé cómo ¡PERO VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRA HACER ESO! ¡¿Entendieron?!- amenazó ardiendo de la ira.

-Huy, creo que esas palabras solo avivaran el fuego. Veamos al culón y al patas de alambre.

-Digo lo mismo que el dientes chuecos ¡Le arrancaré las bolas al que intente hacer una historia mía junto a este retardado!- también los amenazó.

-Yo se-seré un su-supuesto lisiado. Pe-pero al menos no me po-pongo a chillar cada vez que a-alguien me pega o me ha-hace burla como lo haces tú- el lisiado se defendió.

-Eso es, aumenten la química. ¿Qué dices tú, Token? ¿Cómo crees que te irá con alguien que es opuesto a ti en prácticamente todos los sentidos?- se acercó al rico y al pobre.

-Pues sería más o menos lo mismo que pasó cuando nos pusiste a "competir" para quedarse contra Craig. No habría una gran diferencia en realidad- el tipo N habló con su gran madures.

-En pocas palabras, que ese mugroso te volverá a pedir limosna como una rata- comentó Craig.

-¡¿Quieres que te vuelva a partir esa puta jeta?!- el hermano de Kenny amañó con pegarle.

-Ya cálmense los dos. Tuvieron su momento, y lo desperdiciaron- Luis los detuvo -y no, Token. No sería lo mismo que pasó cuando estuvieron con Craig, ya que este mugroso debe hacer lo posible para quedarse con tu negro ojete- enseguida lo perturbó -continuemos ¿Qué dicen ustedes?- se acercó a Josh y el Sargento Jates.

-Sigue siendo el mismo mocoso de siempre. No importa cuántas veces lo metan preso ¡Nunca se le quitará esa puta obsesión de empapelar las casas de los demás!- refutó el oficial.

-¿Eso cree? Y usted siempre seguirá siendo un puto racista de mierda que denigra y se aprovecha de las minorías- el chico enseguida contraatacó.

-Hay está la tensión en el aire. Veamos al cabezón y al cara de nene ¿Qué tienen que decir?- fue hasta Mackey y Butters que estaban muy apenados.

-"¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA DESGRACIADO!"- Caos le hizo un mal de ojo.

-¿Cómo dices, Caos? No te escuché bien ¿Por qué no lo dices un poco más alto para que todos te oigan?- Luis lo desafió ya que pudo verlo y oírlo a través de la mente de Butters, que palideció -cuando estás cara a cara y expuesto ya no eres tan rudo ¿Cierto?- se burló -a ver vieja tetona, parece que usted y el Señor Venezuela ya se conocían ¿Qué dicen al respecto? ¿Acaso pasó lo mismo entre Mackey y la conductora loca del autobús?- ante esa incógnita, los dos desviaron la mirada muy sonrojados -eso lo dice todo. ¿Y ustedes?- le habló a Wendy y Henrietta.

-Tan conformista como su novio y desperdiciando su vida luchando por los derechos de las mujeres y defendiendo a las que tienen cáncer de seno- se quejó la gótica.

-Pues debería importarte. Nunca se sabe cuándo podrías ser víctima de esa enfermedad mortal- Wendy trató de persuadirla, pero ella solo rodó los ojos soltando un suspiro.

-Tendrán mucho de qué hablar en toda esta semana. A ver los mimos de calle ¿Dejaran de lado sus diferencias como enemigos naturales?- entrevistó a Dylan y Mike.

-Lo dudo- hablaron en coro para verse de mala manera y desviar las miradas.

-Pues ya saben lo que digo: en una semana, puede ocurrir cualquier cosa- Luis fue hasta Gregory y Big Gay All -veamos que tanto puedes aprender de ese maricón en todo este tiempo, inglesito. Tal vez te enseñe unas dos cosas- se burló.

-Y espero poder enseñarle todo lo que tengo- el rubio entró en pánico por ese comentario por parte del Gran Maricón Mayor.

-Y por último Kenny y Kelly ¿Felices por este resultado?- fue hasta la que parecía ser, la única pareja a gusto del episodio de este día.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! Después de tantas tonterías ¡Al fin tengo una chica muy bella junto a mí!- Kenny seguía sonriendo satisfactoriamente y pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella apenándola.

-Gracias, Lenny- se metió el dedo en la nariz -espero que podamos retomar lo que una vez tuvimos cuándo fuimos chicos- al decir esto, él sonrió más afirmando: "Lo mismo digo".

-Y la semilla de amor que una vez cultivaron entre ustedes hace tanto tiempo, al fin florecerá. Esto ha sido todo por hoy, mi querido público. De nuevo espero que les haya gustado las parejas de hoy y se animen en hacer un fic con alguna de ellas- Luis chequeó de nuevo un ojo -ah y por cierto, aún hay tiempo para que se unan a la entrega de premios que se está llevando a cabo en el foro South Park hispano de mi amigo Alucard. Los vuelvo a invitar para participar en ella, así que también anímense y échenle un ojo- les pidió.

-Y cree que con repetir eso un sin fin de veces va atraer a más personas ¡JA! Pero que iluso es- refutó el Topo haciendo que Damien riera un poco.

 **Capítulo siete completado el 28/02/2016.**


	8. No Todo es Risa y Locura

**EL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS**

-¡LES VOLVEMOS A DAR LA BIENVENIDA A TODOS USTEDES!- Amanda y Surtur sostenían una pantalla que tiene un luminoso #8 en ella -¡AL OCTAVO EPISODIO DE ESTE PROGRAMA EN DÓNDE LAS POSIBILIDADES SON INFINITAS!- los hermanos inclinaron la pantalla haciendo que el 8 estuviera acostado para formar el símbolo del infinito -¡Con su presentador LUIS CARLOS ALARCÓN!- con una luz se señaló el sitio por el cual iba aparecer el colombiano, pero no había rastro alguno de él -eh… con su presentador ¡LUIS CARLOS ALARCÓN!- volvió a presentarlo para que apareciera, pero seguía sin mostrarse; cosa que extrañó de sobremanera a sus asistentes y a los personajes de la serie South Park.

-¿Ahora qué rayos le pasó a ese anormal? ¿Acaso comió muchas chucherías y está llenando hasta el tope el inodoro?- como es tradición, Craig fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

-O tal vez tal vez se le acabaron las ideas para sus estúpidas y ridículas presentaciones- Eric rió.

-En el peor de los casos, de seguro debe estar preparando el tercer capítulo de esa dichosa entrega de premios de Fan Fiction Awards 2015 en donde esas contrapartes nuestras tienen que aguantar todas las locuras que suceden ahí- comentó Stan muy incómodo.

Amanda y Surtur fueron tras bastidores para buscar a su jefe y llegaron hasta su oficina. Al abrirla, lo vieron sentado frente a su escritorio, con los codos apoyados en este, sujetándose los costados de la cabeza y negaba lentamente soltando unos lamentos y parecía estar llorando.

-¿Querido?- la diabla se preocupó y se le acercó -¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- le tocó la espalda. Él seguía en esa misma posición sin cambiar de semblante -por favor, jefe. Díganos que le ocurre- le pidió el hermano de ella con un particular tono de voz chillón que contrarresta con su apariencia.

-Ah…- él se pasó una mano por la cara -es que… me di cuenta de que este sábado se cumplen 8 años desde que se murió mi abuelito- respondió viéndolos con ojos rojos por el llanto y se volvió a sujetar los costados de la cabeza lamentándose.

-Oh…- eso conmovió a sus ayudantes que enseguida lo abrazaron para hacerle sentir mejor. Él abrazó con fuerza a su novia poniendo la cara contra sus senos; en otras circunstancias habría sido gracioso, pero este estaba lejos de ser el caso.

-No se ponga así, jefecito- Surtur le palmeo la espalda -recuerde a su abuelo con todo el cariño y afecto que siempre le ha tenido. Sabes bien que la muerte es inevitable y que todos vamos a pasar por ella. Sin embargo aunque nuestros seres queridos no estén en cuerpo presente, jamás nos van a abandonar. Siempre y cuando los tengamos como una de las tantas maravillosas personas que se han podido cruzar en nuestra vida.

-Y con más razón, tu abuelito no querrá que te pongas triste por su ausencia cada vez que llegue el día de su muerte- finalizó Amando sobándole una mejilla y viéndolo con ternura.

-Gracias…- el latino sonrió levemente. Surtur le preguntó si iba a continuar con el Show -no… no estoy de ánimos para eso. Tendrán que seguir ustedes sin mí ¿Creen que podrán?-

-¡Por supuesto! Tú tranquilo y déjalo todo en nuestras manos- después de que Amanda le diera un tierno beso en los labios, se retiró junto con su hermano para volver al escenario -damas y caballeros, lamentamos informarles que por motivos personales, Luis Carlos no podrá presentar el programa de hoy- apenas dijo eso, los personajes de SP comenzaron a celebrar totalmente ajenos a lo que le pasaba al latino -por lo cual mi hermano y yo nos haremos cargo y presentaremos los Triángulos Amorosos del episodio de hoy- las sonrisas de todos desaparecieron.

-Así que al igual que él, comenzaremos hablando con las parejas del episodio anterior- luego de que Surtur dijera esto, ambos fueron hasta las 10 parejas -lo haremos en orden. Eric y Jimmy ¿Cómo les fue en todo este tiempo?- les acercó el micrófono.

-No voy a negar que el patas de alambre puede contar buenos chistes cuando se lo propone- el panzón le palmeó la espalda a su amigo que gruñó algo molesto.

-Y t-tú los ve-vendías como si fu-fueran tuyos pro-propios- retiró su mano asqueado.

-Es que todos agarran a sus tarugos. Y de esto, sale una posible relación entre ustedes- Amanda rió -a ver Token y Kevin ¿Qué dicen ustedes al respecto?-

-Mínimo la sucia rata de alcantarilla le volvió a pedir limosna a Token y abusar de su generosidad y de sus bolsillos- Craig enseguida metió el cucharon en la cacerola a lo que el hermano de Kenny amañó con darle otro buen golpe, si no fuera porque Surtur se puso en medio.

-¡ESTAS BUSCANDO LO QUE NO SE TE HA PERDIDO, PENDEJO!- Kevin estaba botando humos de las orejas -pero no lo negaré. Ese ricachón es buena onda y siempre está dispuesto en prestarme algunos cuantos billetes para poder comprarme comida tanto a mí, como a mi familia- sonrió y le palmeó la espalda a Black que asintió también sonriendo.

-Como diría mi amorcito, es por esa clase de acciones y gestos por las cuales ustedes dos podrían tener algo más adelante- Amanda rió de nuevo -Señor Mackey y Butters ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Pudieron aprender algo uno del otro?-

-"¡NO APRENDIMOS DE UNA MIERDA DE ESTE IDIOTA! Es tan aburrido e inútil ¡Siempre andaba predicando sobre lo malo que es tomar drogas y esa clase de tonterías!"- a través de un portal, se podía ver a un Caos indignado dentro de la mente de un incómodo Butters.

-Oye, no seas así de duro con este cabezón. Toma en cuenta que está intentando aconsejarte por tu bien y no termines siendo un consejero escolar inútil como lo fue él- luego de esas motivadoras palabras por parte de Surtur, Big Gay All y Gregory fueron el centro de atención -¿Y bien Gregory? ¿Pudiste aprender algo de uno de los personajes más maricones y sabios de la serie?-

-Pues al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo con todo esto. Pero a medida que lo conocía, me di cuenta de que es una persona con un corazón de oro que se preocupa mucho por los gay, tanto por las personas como por los animales con esas preferencias, y siempre intenta inculcar valiosas enseñanzas en el corazón de las personas- explicó el rubio haciendo que All sonriera complacido.

-Como quisiera que todas las personas del mundo fueran así de comprensivas- Amanda soltó un suspiro, hasta que Surtur le susurró algo al oído -ah cierto. De seguro Luis te daría esto para que te lo pongas abajo- les pasó una bolsa de hielo haciendo que la sonrisa de ambos desaparecieran -ahora con los dos que están en extremos opuestos de la ley…- se acercaron a Josh y Jates.

-¡Este mocoso nunca aprende! Cada vez que lo detenía preso, siempre escapaba para empapelar las casas una y otra vez ¡¿Es que acaso nunca escarmentarás y te darás cuenta de lo estúpido que es hacer eso?!- el sargento estaba energúmeno, pero el chico se encogió de hombros riendo.

-Pues mientras existan estructuras en este enorme y basto mundo, yo jamás me cansaré de empapelarlas todas y deleitarme con la cara de shock que las personas ponen al verlas rodeadas de papel higiénico- puso una sonrisa digna de un psicópata.

-Entonces sus caminos se cruzaran en más de una ocasión y poco a poco, comenzara a surgir algo especial entre ustedes- luego de esa broma de Surtur, le tocó el turno a la señorita Se Las Traga y al señor Venezuela -en el capítulo anterior pudo apreciarse que ustedes tuvieron algo entre manos en el pasado ¿Cierto? ¿Volvieron a tener ese "algo" en todo este tiempo?-

-¡POR SUPUESTO! ¿Verdad, Se Las Traga?- la tetona enseguida se puso roja de la vergüenza.

-Me pregunto como él puede domar los 2 costales de carne esa vieja tiene en el pecho- Damien al hacer esta broma, se ganó incontables sonrisa por parte del público.

-Veamos a los dos enemigos mortales- Amanda fue hasta Dylan y Mike -¿Pudieron dejar de lado sus diferencias y volverse más o menos amigos u odiarse un poco menos de lo que se odiaban?-

-¡BAH!- se quejaron ambos cruzándose de brazos y desviando las miradas. Bajo el maquillaje blanco de ambos se podían apreciar marcas de golpes y otros tipos de lesiones.

-Ya parecen gatas en celo como Charlotte y Lexus o como Moisés y el Diablo Canadiense al ser tan incompatibles como el agua y el aceite. A ver Kenny ¿Cómo te fue con Kelly? ¿Pudieron hacer florecer el romance que ustedes tuvieron de niños?- les preguntó Amanda.

-¡Por supuesto! Ya se me había olvidado lo que tanto me atraía de él- cuando la chica dijo esto, Kenny sonrió enormemente como diciendo: "Ya la tengo en la bolsa" -pero es una lástima que vivamos en otras ciudades- su sonrisa se borró al oír eso.

-Entonces debes gozarla mientras puedas, Kenny. Veamos ahora ustedes, señoritas ¿Pudieron compartir sus ideas políticas y puntos de vista?- Surtur entrevistó a Wendy y Henrietta.

-Al igual que su noviecito, es una tonta conformista que creer que el mundo es de color rosa en dónde todos pueden llegar a ser felices e intenta hacer conciencia en las mentes de las personas para que no traten a las mujeres de manera discriminatoria. Es una pena que alguien tan inteligente desperdicie su potencia de esa forma- dijo secamente la gótica soltando humo.

-Ya te lo dije, no son puras tonterías. En realidad la que está desperdiciando su potencial eres tú ya que también eres muy inteligente y tiras por la borda esa gran inteligencia con esa aptitud negativa hacia la vida- varios de la audiencia soltaron un: "¡HUY!" ya que lo consideraron un golpe bajo, pero la gótica le restó importancia a eso sin verse afectada.

-Tal vez cuando logren dejar de lado sus diferencias y unan cabezas, podrán lograr muchas cosas juntas en varios aspectos. Ahora para finalizar…- Amanda se acercó a Craig y Ruby -supongo que como son hermanos, su relación no cambió mucho ¿Cierto?-

-Correcto, ella sigue siendo para mí, un pequeño monstruo problemático- Craig rió un poco y le sobó el pelo de manera brusca a su hermanita, que hizo la seña obscena con ambas manos.

-No te quejes luego cuando se haga un fic incestuoso de ustedes dos. Ahora que terminamos de hablar con las parejas del episodio anterior, podemos iniciar ahora con los Triángulos- Surtur y Amanda volvieron a traer el TRINAMIUN y jalaron la palanca como una máquina tragamonedas ante la vista preocupada de todos los personajes de la serie.

-El centro de atención del primer Triángulo Amoroso es… ¡BEBE!- la rubia se paró y lanzó un beso coqueto, a lo que los chicos enseguida se entusiasmaron por la idea de estar con ella -y uno de los que tendrán que competir para quedarse con ella es… ¡DAMIEN!-

-¡Gracias al Cielo que ya no seré el puto pasivo!- el paliducho estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de lo que acabo de decir, cosa que le sacó una risa a su padre y Saddam.

-Y su rival será… ¡El bobalicón de Mint Berry Crunch!- el héroe que derrotó a Cthullu parpadeó sorprendido, pero sonrió también alegre al ver que no lo pondrán con su hermana o algún chico.

-Un héroe que lucha por la justicia y la encarnación del mal compitiendo por la misma chica. Esto se pondrá interesante- Surtur rió por la ironía -para el Triángulo #2 tenemos a… el gótico más inconformista y amargado de todos ¡ETHAN!- él al oír eso, rugió con molestia y afiló la mirada dándole una calada brusca a su cigarro, cosa que hizo reír a sus amigos -que será Ukeado por… ¡EL APESTOSO Y BLASFEMO DEL TOPO!- el francés puso ese mismo semblante y Gregory rió -y por… ¡El gorila antipático de Trent!- el rubio se palmeó la cara susurrando: "¿Por qué otra vez yo me veo envuelto en esto?" -porque de entre los chicos de la serie, tú serías uno de los pocos en Ukear a alguien como lo es Michael, después de todo, ya lo hiciste con Damien ¿O no?- esto hizo que ardiera del coraje -así que suban los tres y no nos hagan "tranquilizarlos"- los amenazó haciendo círculos alrededor del botón que activa los brazos mecánicos.

-Que buen ejemplo a seguir es el lunático de Luis- Craig, al ver ese gesto, enseguida ironizó.

-Para el tercer Triángulo esta como eje central… interesante. Ya que el centro de atención es una posible amenaza a futuro para el pueblo de SP en el universo original Canon y que es nueva prácticamente ¡LESLIE!- el Directos PC al oír eso se atragantó con su trago y comenzó a toser -acompañada de los únicos pretendientes que tuvo ¡KYLE Y JIMMY!- a los mencionados casi les dio un infarto al ver que tendrían que estar con la chica que los manipuló y casi mató.

-De-debe ser una jo-jodida broma- ambos tartamudearon.

-Oh vamos chicos ¿No me digan que siguen resentidos por eso? ¿Acaso no han escuchado que guardar rencor por tanto tiempo no es sano para el corazón?- Leslie se burló haciendo que la vieran de mala manera -no sean así y vamos- subió con toda tranquilidad, en contraste con ellos que después de verse, resoplaron y fueron a tomar asiento.

-Para el Triángulo #4 tenemos a alguien que en su momento, hacía reír al mundo entero por amor al arte pero que con el paso del tiempo se volvió un codicioso de proporciones cósmicas que quiere monopolizarlo todo y tener el imperio más grande en el mundo del entrenamiento ¡Mickey Mouse!-

-¡¿Qué, cómo, cuándo, por qué, dónde?!- la creación de Walt Disney enseguida se alteró -¿Qué hago aquí en primer lugar? ¡Se supone que ahora debía intentar comprar DC como lo hice con Marvel!- se quejó ya furioso.

-Pues porque ya has aparecido en la serie y cualquier ser que haya aparecido en ella podrá ser parte de este programa, tantos personajes exclusivos de ella, como de otras series y seres famosos que han aparecido en ella de alguna u otra, sin excepciones- cuando Surtur dijo eso, Craig ironizó otra vez diciendo: "También se les contagió el cinismo de Alarcón" -y como dice ese viejo dicho: "Una desgracia nunca viene sola" ya que tu primer pretendiente es ¡El Conejillo de Indias Pirata Gigante archi recontra enemigo jurado de Craig Tucker! ¡CARL COBAYUS!- el pelinegro cayó de bruces al piso al oír eso.

-¡PRANK!- una pared se reventó dando paso al monstruoso y lindo Conejillo de Indias Pirata Gigante que asustó a casi todos los presentes -¡Aún no he olvidado lo que me hiciste, mocoso imbécil!- al señalarlo con una de sus patas, hizo que se pusiera a temblar del miedo.

-El que debe ponerse a temblar del miedo es el otro roedor ya que su segundo pretendiente es ¡CTHULLU!- el techo se volvió a abrir dando vistazo a la imponente bestia Lovecraftiana.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa cosa? ¿Acaso ya se cansó de darle por el culo al Diablo?- bromeó… Jesús también ganándose muchas risas y la vergüenza del Demonio y los seres cercanos a este.

-¡A mí nadie me va a obligar a participar en esto!- Mickey aumentó de tamaño -¡AHORA LOS VOY APLASTAR A TODOS COMO SI FUERAN INSEC…!- no pudo seguir hablando ya que el monstruo con tentáculos le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un enorme mazo y susurró algo como: "Siempre quise explorar los puntos más recónditos y oscuros de los seres peludos".

-¡Gracias por ahorrarnos esfuerzo!- le agradeció Amanda -y finalmente, para el Triángulo Amoroso #5 está el adorable e indefinido chico Bi-Curioso que babea por Butters ¡BRADLEY!- el rubio rizado se puso de pie muy tímido -y después de tanta espera, se le cumplió su deseo ya que su primer pretendiente es ¡El propio Butters!-

-¡SÍ, VIVA, YUJUJUIII!- comenzó a dar saltos y maromas de alegría -¡NOOOOOOO!- pero Butters y Caos gritaron aterrados y humillados. Lexus gritó: "¡OIGAN!" pero no pudo intervenir ya que también la "calmaron".

-Pero veamos si deja de estar obsesionado con él al ver a su otro pretendiente que se trata de… ¡El otro loquillo de Tweek!- apenas se dijo esto, el mencionado soltó un ¡GAH! y se jaló el pelo -y no te pongas celoso, Craig. Debes dejar que tu chico explore nuevas alternativas.

-Ya me estoy cansando de que cada vez que me ponen a mí, o a Tweek, con otra persona que no seamos entre los dos, enseguida den por hecho que vamos a ponernos celosos de alguna manera ¡Nunca fuimos una pareja de verdad, maldita sea!- Tucker estaba que explotaba del coraje.

-Pues díselo a las incontables fanáticas del Creek que existen- sin más opción, el trío de rubios fue a tomar asiento con el resto de los tríos -ahora entrevistémoslos para finalizar esto- los hermanos fueron hasta ellos -comencemos con el primer trío ¿Qué piensas al tener dos seres tan opuestos como pretendientes, Bebe?-

-Estoy totalmente segura de que será una experiencia gratificante ¿Verdad, muchachos?- cuando la rubia rizada dijo eso, Damien sonrió enormemente diciendo muy animado: "¡Por supuesto!" en contraste con Gok´Zarah que susurró muy tímido: "E-eso espero yo también".

-Ahora con el segundo Triángulo ¿Qué dicen ustedes?- preguntó Surtur a Ethan, el Topo y Trent.

-Ustedes son tan imbéciles como su queridísimo jefe- el gótico escupió ácido -digo lo mismo, mierdes- el francés le siguió -secundo- y naturalmente el rubio también estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Lo ven? Con esas aptitudes, son tan compatibles- los dos hermanos rieron -ustedes dos ¿Cómo se siente estar con la chica que los apuñaló por la espalda?- interrogaron a Kyle y Jimmy.

-Pues más le vale que esta haya decidido cambiar su aptitud con el paso del tiempo- el judío vio a la "Chica Anuncio" con molestia y desconfianza -O-o si no sabrá lo que es bueno- advirtió el otro.

-Huy pero que carácter tienen, muchachos. En serio tendremos mucho de qué hablar- pero ella se lo tomó con calma y les volvió a hacer mofa enfadándolos otra vez.

-Y cuidado terminan todo pegajosos cubiertos de alguna sustancia azul- la diabla bromeó -¿Qué nos puede decir, rata de alcantarilla? ¿Qué se siente ser hostigado por seres más poderosos que usted a los que no le podrá poner resistencia alguna?- acercó el micrófono a Mickey.

-Hay…- se quejó sobándose el chichón redondo que se le formó -¿Cuánto es que vale esta maldita serie de mierda para poder comprarla y hacer lo que quiera con ella también y evitar este tipo de humillaciones tanto a mí como a los demás personajes?- se puso una bolsa de hielo encima.

-De repente ese ratón ya no parece tan malo- ahora fue Stan quién habló con ironía.

-Dudo que los maricas de Trey y Matt quieran vendérselas. Y aunque sería interesante ver a todos los personajes de la serie interactuando con los tuyos y demás corporaciones que has comprado, nunca jamás podrás evitar que se hagan historias sobre ellos- las esperanzas de todos los personajes desaparecieron cuando el hermano de la mujer ardiente dijo eso.

-Ahora terminaremos con el quinto Trío. ¿Estás feliz con lo que te tocó, Bradley?-

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY MUY FELIZ!- la sonrisa del Bi-Curioso seguía intacta y se apegaba a un muy incómodo y avergonzado Butters -¿Y tú, Butters? ¿No estás feliz de estar conmigo?-

-"¿Te decimos una mentira o lo que estamos diciendo en voz alta en nuestra cabeza?"- Caos no fue para nada sutil y habló con mucho desprecio.

-¡GAH! Yo no sé que de-decir. No me pu-puse mucho problema con la mamá de Stan ya que es una mu-mujer muy dulce y atenta. ¡Pero con un chico que apenas conozco y no sé cómo es en realidad podría ser muy peligroso ya que podría tratarse de un monstruo con apariencia humana que se quiere ganar mi confianza para darme el zarpazo apenas me descuide y…!- como era de esperarse, Tweek comenzó a exclamar sus típicas y humorísticas locuras sin sentido.

-Sin dudas es un Trío bastante curioso. Esperamos que les haya gustado el episodio de hoy. Por favor denle su apoyo a nuestro jefe para que se sienta mejor y no siga triste por la muerte de su abuelito y no siga mortificándose cada vez que llegue esta fecha- pidió Amanda al público.

-¿Es por eso que no pudo presentar el programa? Pero qué pedazo de…- Craig iba a burlarse, hasta que se sintió un fuerte temblor acompañado de un grito enfurecido por parte de Luis que sacudió todo el sitio -qui-quiero decir… que puede co-contar con todo mi a-apoyo- sonrió con nerviosismo.

-"¿Qué los Tucker no eran unos cojonudos de primera clase que no se dejaban intimidar por nada ni nadie?"- Caos le hizo burla y nadie se atrevió a tocar ese tema.

 **Capítulo ocho completado el 25/03/2016.**

 **¿Saben una cosa? Cuándo me di cuenta de que este sábado se iba a cumplir 8 años desde la muerte de mi abuelo, me deprimí mucho y no tenía intenciones de escribir ni hacer nada de nada.**

 **Pero una amiga mía llamada Palidiuz me animo (De ella es de dónde saqué el discurso que dijo Surtur) hizo que se me pasara la angustia y sumado a que hoy pude ver la película del Cara de Culo VS al Hombre de Aluminio, quiero decir, de Batman VS Superman, ya me siento mucho mejor :D**

 **Antes de despedirme, diré que el año pasado había subido un fic especial muy emotivo llamado ABUELITO ya que por supuesto fue para honrarlo a él. Al que le guste las historias tristes y le encante derramar ríos de lágrimas, véanla ya que es uno de esos pocos fics que me han hecho llorar mientras los escribía (No me hago responsable por cualquier efecto colateral)**

 **Y por último, les invito a participar en el fic de Fan Fiction Awards para que voten por sus autores y fics favoritos, y en dónde morirán de la risa XD**


	9. Cambiando Pi por Chu

**EL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS**

-¡OTRA VEZ LES DAMOS LA BIENVENIDA A TODOS USTEDES!- del piso comenzó a surgir lentamente un gran #9 hecho de roca -¡Al noveno episodio de este programa!- se reventó cuando un haz de luz salió del techo junto a una gran silla elegante -¡CON SU PRESENTADOR LUIS CARLOS ALARCÓN!- giró dando vistazo al colombiano.

-¡Mil gracias de nuevo mis amigos y amigas de fan ficción!- a diferencia del capítulo anterior, ahora estaba con todos sus buenos ánimos de siempre (Para la desgracia de todos los personajes de South Park) -y antes de comenzar, advierto que la persona que intente burlarse de mí por lo sucedido en el anterior episodio, lo mato a golpes ¿Entendieron Craig, Cartman, Damien y Topo?- los mencionados enseguida se tensaron por el tono de voz que usó.

-Pero si ninguno iba a decir nada- se defendió Tucker tratando de no parecer intimidado.

-No tengo que tener poderes mentales para darme cuenta de que estaban pensando en eso ¡Así que ya saben!- amañó con darles un golpe -y se hacen llamar los "cojonudos de cojonudos"- espetó y organizó sus papeles -espero que hayan estado muy bien en todos estos días, aunque no entiendo porque ya no se hacen más fics con las parejas que hago, pero supongo que todos están ocupados en sus asuntos en el mundo real… desgraciadamente- esto último lo susurró algo molesto.

-En el episodio de hoy haremos algo MUY especial- todos se volvieron a tensar ya que eso es igual a serios problemas y humillaciones garantizadas -y eso es ¡Que intercambiaremos los géneros de un miembro de la pareja!- Amanda y Surtur sacaron detrás de cortinas una gran máquina -les presento al Transgénero. Es una máquina que hace mucho tiempo en un universo paralelo hizo que los chicos y chicas intercambiaron de género por un accidente causado por ella. La historia a la que pertenece se llama Intercambio de Géneros- hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Oh, oh- Stan y todos comenzaron a entrar en pánico ya sabiendo lo que eso significa.

-Lo que haremos aquí por supuesto intercambiarle el género a uno de los miembros de las parejas que daré como lo había dicho antes y el afortunado o afortunada que podrá experimentar ser del género opuesto será quién salga primero en las bolitas- señaló a sus asistentes que de nuevo se metieron en una piscina llena de pelotitas -y antes de empezar, hablemos con los Triángulos Amorosos del capítulo anterior. ¿Quién quiere hablar primero? A ver tú, Bebe. ¿Cómo te sentiste al estar todo este tiempo junto al hijo del Diablo y al súper héroe más poderoso de la serie?-

-¡Me sentí de las mil maravillas! Los tres los pasamos muy bien ¿Cierto?- ella estaba complacida y pasó sus brazos por los hombros de sus pretendientes.

-¡Claro que sí! Ya me había cansado de que me pusieran con otros chicos y al fin me dieran lo que tanto me merezco- Damien sonreía enormemente mostrando sus colmillos de piraña.

-Y así le dieras un descanso a tu adolorido culo ardiente ¿Correcto?- Luis se burló -¿Y tú, Frambuesa? ¿Tienes algo que agregar?- entrevistó al hermanastro de Henrietta, que solo desvió la mirada sonriendo apenado -tu expresión lo dice todo, no se requieren de palabras. Aunque me pregunto cómo… ya saben ¿Cómo ella no quedó paralitica de la cintura para abajo cuando les daban los dos al mismo tiempo? Se nota que tiene caderas de titanio- sin reparo alguno hizo esta broma de muy mal gusto.

-Dinos Ethan ¿Qué se sintió tener a estos dos patanes como pretendientes?- se dirigió al segundo Triángulo, pero ellos se limitaron a cruzarse de brazos y gruñir molestos -huy pero que carácter, se nota que ninguno de ellos te pudo endulzar ese humor de perros que tienes. ¿Es que acaso no pudieron compartir sus formas de pensar para darse cuenta de que no son tan diferentes los unos de los otros?-

-Yo seré todo un patán de primera clase, pero no tengo una perspectiva tan negativa de la vida como la que él tiene y tampoco soy un sucio y apestoso zorrillo como el francesito- refutó el más grande de los tres.

-Y a pesar de que aborrece a la "divina prominencia" de manera parecida a como yo lo hago, no me sumerjo en eterno pozo de depresión tan patéticamente como él lo hace- habló el castaño.

-Conformistas imbéciles- fue lo único que se limitó a decir el "centro de atención" del trío.

-¿Lo ven? Tienen más en común de lo que piensan- aseguro el latino -díganos miembros del Triángulo #3 ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? ¿Pudieron dejar el pasado atrás o siguen habiendo roces y las heridas siguen abiertas?- fue hasta Leslie, Kyle y Jimmy.

-Claro que siguieron habiendo roces ¡Sigue siendo la misma estúpida desgraciada de siempre! No ha cambiado nada en todo este tiempo- se quejó el judío pelirrojo.

-Lo mi-mismo digo ¡Con-continúa siendo una zorra manipuladora!- el lisiado estaba igual que él.

-Hay pero que mal genio tienen, si yo intenté hacer que nos lleváramos bien en todo este tiempo- la chica fingió estar ofendida y rió levemente.

-Si con intentar llevarnos bien te refieres a que nos intentaste matar una y otra vez ¡Hiciste un buen trabajo, perra!- su cinismo solo enfadó más al pelirrojo y al castaño.

-¿Y con esa boquita besas a tu mamá? Pero como ya lo dice ese viejo y conocido refrán: "Hay que dejar el amor no correspondido en el pasado" no, un momento ¿Cómo era? Que del odio al amor hay que ver el pasado… ¿O era hay que dejar el pasado en el amor?- se confundió en esas frases -bueno, eso no importa. Veamos cómo les fue al Triángulo #4- fue hasta Mickey Mouse, Cthullu y el Conejillo de Indias Pirata Gigante -¿Cómo les fue a 3 de los más viles villanos de la serie Canon? En todos estos días se podían sentir fuertes temblores ¿Acaso fueron causados por lo que creo que es? ¿O solo son falsas suposiciones mías?-

-Claro que fue causado por lo crees que fue ¿Verdad ratoncito?- el cara de calamar le acarició la cabeza al ratón tirano que se estremeció y desvió la mirada aterrado y apenado.

-Sí que gritaba como loco. Parecía la sirena de una ambulancia- Carl también le acarició la cabeza.

-Y pensar que el Diablo y Bebe tuvieron que aguantar fuerzas titánicas en su retaguardia ¡Pero nada comparado con esto!- Luis apenas se controlaba para no estallar en risas -pero bueno, uno da lo que recibe. Y si esa rata de alcantarilla intenta monopolizar todo y trata a todos como si fueran pedazos de basura, es de esperarse que recibiera alguna lección de humildad.

-Y para finalizar, entrevistemos al quinto y último triángulo, conformado por una gata en celo, un loquillo con doble personalidad y un vibrador cafeinomano- fue hasta Bradley, Butters y Tweek -¿Cómo la pasaron ustedes en todos estos di…?-

-¡La pasamos muy bien! ¡FUE TAN MARAVILLOSO!- el rubio rizado lo interrumpió apegándose a un incómodo Butters -¿Verdad, Butters?- él no dijo nada y solo desvió la mirada suspirando tratando de ser paciente y no gritarle un impropio -¿Butters? ¿Te pasa algo?- se preocupó.

-"Lo que pasa ¡Es que ya nos estamos hartando de tener a una golfa de calle como tú jodiendo a cada segundo!"- Caos ya estaba llegando a los límites de la poca paciencia que tiene.

-Y ni hablar de cómo Lexus se debe sentir por todo esto. A ver Tweek ¿Qué se sintió estar con otra persona que no fuera Craig?- Alarcón se acercó al rubio tembloroso al que le dio un Tic en el ojo. Tucker al oír eso dijo hastiado: "Ahí va de nuevo jodiendo con el tema de nuestro falso noviazgo"

-¡GAH! Pues no me pu-puedo quejar ¡Él es tan amigable y buena persona! Siempre sonriendo y viendo lo bello de la vida- él sonrió levemente -pero casi todo el tiempo quería estar pegado junto a Butters y de-dejándome a mí de lado ¡Al principio creía que era porque yo tenía alguna enfermedad mortal contagiosa y por eso me quería evitar a toda costa y…!- comenzó a darle una de sus típica Chiripiorcas.

-Craig, ven aquí y controla a tu chico antes de que le dé un infarto- pidió Luis ganándose su seña obscena -ahora que terminamos de entrevistar a los 5 Triángulos Amorosos, podremos comenzar a formar las 10 parejas del día de hoy, comenzando con… je, je, je ¡JA, JA, JA!- comenzó a reírse como un maniático cuando Amanda le dio una de las pelotitas.

-"¿Y ahora qué mosca le pico a ese?"- preguntó Caos mientras Butters trataba de quitarse a Bradley de encima antes de que cierta castaña le arranque la cabeza.

-Es que si hay algo más gracioso que Ukear a un "Semental" ¡Es volverlo una chica para que sea pareja de alguien a quién lastimo en el pasado!- los "cojonudos" se asustaron y volvieron a rezar para que ninguno de ellos sufriera un cruel destino -el que se volverá una chica en la primera pareja es… ¡EL GRANDULÓN DE TRENT!- el mencionado abrió de par en par los ojos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Un momento! ¡YO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE…!- no pudo objetar ya que uno de los brazos mecánicos le dio un golpe en la cabeza "tranquilizándolo" como ha pasado antes.

-Descuida, fortachón, esto no te va a doler nada… creo- hizo que lo pusieran frente a la máquina que cambia los géneros -transformación de mujer en 3… 2… 1 ¡YA!- la activó haciendo que un rayo le diera de lleno encegueciendo un momento a las demás personas -ahí la tienen, le versión femenina de Trent a la que llamaría… Trinidad.

-Hay… ¿Qué pasó?- ella se puso de pie sobándose la cabeza y cuando Amanda y Surtur le acercaron un espejo de cuerpo completo para que se vieran, quedó en shock -¿Pero qué rayos?-

Es una chica muy alta, solo un poco más baja que cuando era chico, su pelo rubio creció hasta taparle una parte de la espalda, sus grandes músculos también disminuyeron levemente de tamaño, le crecieron un par de bien formados senos y un buen culo, y a pesar de que su cara seguía teniendo un semblante agresivo, en realidad se volvió muy bonita.

-No… no puede ser…- sus manos comenzaron a temblar y primero se tocó la cara y después se palmeó el cuerpo de forma desesperada -no… ¡NOOOOO!- gritó como nunca antes había gritado en su vida para enseguida sujetarse los pantalones para que no se le cayeran -¡Esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser!- comenzó a pasar por una crisis existencial.

-Claro que puede ser. Recuerda que en South Park lo imposible es el pan de cada día- Luis y los demás comenzaron a reírse de su infortunio -y lo más irónico es que tu pareja será ¿Adivinas quién? ¡PUES BUTTERS!- todos se quedaron sin habla al oír.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- el oji celeste también quedó en shock -¡¿Es en serio?!- ahora él comenzó a delirar.

-Claro que es en serio ¿Por qué crees que ahorita dije lo que dije sobre que su pareja es alguien a quién lastimo en el pasado? Además, esa es la gracia e ironía de asunto ya que entre los muchos fics que hay de ti siendo pareja de él, ya sea como chico o una versión tuya femenina, es el turno de intercambiar los roles y ser él quién sea el que reciba. Así que pasen ambos.

-¡No voy a permitir que pongan a MI Butters con una grandísima gorila de…!- Lexus intentó protestar, pero con una buena dosis de martillazo, calmaron su cólera.

-"Primero nos pusieron con el enano de Doguie, luego en ese triángulo en el que supuestamente debíamos competir con el mugroso de Kenny para quedarnos con el sabiondo de Kyle, después estuvimos con el inútil incompetente de Mackey y tuvimos que aguantar al maricón de Bradley ¡Y ahora estaremos con esa perra en esteroides! Al menos si él es una chica, nuestro culo estará a salvo"- comentó Caos que también estaba comenzando a delirar.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser- se repetía Trinidad una y otra vez golpeándose los costados de la cabeza cuando fue a tomar asiento junto a su pretendiente.

-Veamos cómo reaccionarán los demás cuando tengan una concha en luchas de pepino- a Luis le dieron otra bola haciendo que sonriera sardónicamente -parece que la misma fórmula se aplica a la pareja #2 ya que el que se volverá chica es… ¡LA ALBÓNDIGA DE CARTMAN!-

-¡OH NO!- el culón intentó escapar, pero también fue dopado para ser puesto en el Transgénero que creó otro enceguecedor destello de luz -¿Me pasó algo…? No siento nada inusual- dijo esto ya que al ser chica, seguía siendo gorda y culona igual a como era de chico -¿Ese soy yo? ¡PERO QUE HORROR!- se espantó al verse en el espejo.

-Siendo chico o chica ¡Seguirás siendo el mismo costal de mierda de siempre!- Kyle se burló de él.

-Me alegro que digas eso, mi estimado Kyle. ¡Ya que justamente tú serás quién tendrá que lidiar con su enorme culo!- cayó de bruces al piso al oír eso.

-¡¿Me pondrá con el asqueroso judío?! ¡NOOOO!- la ahora llamada Érica intentó huir, pero otra vez la tuvieron que "dopar" para que dejara tanto melodrama.

-Esta será una forma interesante de ver el Kyman, con una cambio radical de 360 grados ya que también existen muchos fics en donde Kyle es chica- luego de que los dos enemigos mortales tomaran asiento, tomó otra bolita -aquí tenemos otra novedad que nunca se había visto antes tampoco debido a que el siguiente en tener la dicha de volverse chica es ¡GREGORY!- el rubio inglés no podía darle crédito a lo que oyó, cosa que le sacó una risa al Topo.

-¿Di-disculpe? ¿Qué fue lo que…?- no pudo seguir hablando ya que un brazo lo tomó y puso frente al Transgénero recibiendo toda su energía -Oh santo Dios…- se volvió una bella chica inglesa con un largo y sedoso cabello rubio y bellos atributos y también se sujetó la ropa para que no se cayera

-Si no supiera que se trata del mariquita de Gregory…- el Topo se quedó embobado y se rascó la entrepierna por puro impulso subconsciente.

-También es otra novedad ya que nunca antes se había visto al presumido arrogante de Gregory como una chica a la que llamare Georgina, en especial porque su pareja será… ¡JA! El otro caballero refinado de Pip- el otro rubio formó una perfecta O con su boca por la impresión.

-¡¿Va a volver a meter a mi Pip en esta clase de bazofias para entretener a la ple…?!- Estela no pudo seguir alegando ya que también le dejaron un bello chichón redondo en la cabeza.

-Como ya lo dije antes, lo diré de nuevo: ¡Cállese perra desalmada!- ordenó y después de que lo 2 rubios ingleses subieran, recibió otra pelota -y pensar que una pareja conformada por ese par era una novedad ¡Pero los que conforman la pareja #4 no se quedan atrás! Ya que a pesar de que se han hecho varios fis de estos dos juntos ¡Nunca antes de esta manera! Y eso se debe que el que se volverá chica es ¡EL CACHÓN DE DAMIEN!-

-¡De ninguna manera!- el aludido intentó escapar al meterse en un portal de fuego, pero uno de los brazos robóticos lo atrapo y golpeó justamente antes de meterse adentro también dándole un "estate quieto" para que el Transgénero pudiera hacer su trabajo.

-Auch… ¿Sucedió lo que creo que sucedió?- Damien al recuperar el conocimiento quedó sin habla al verse en el espejo -¡¿Ese soy yo?!- se señaló ya que en realidad se transformó en una bella chica de pelo negro que casi le llegaba hasta la cintura, rojos y carnosos labios como sus ojos -¡Esto es peor que una pesadilla!- se jaló el cabello dando saltitos en su lugar -pero a pesar de todo, tengo que reconocer que me veo preciosísima como chica- la vanidad rápidamente la agarró.

-Igual que la de ese universo paralelo que rápidamente se acomodó a su nuevo género y se puso como nombre: Diana. Y si dije que esta pareja sería muy curiosa se debe a que tu pareja es ¡El oloroso del Topo!- el francés se atoró con el humo de su cigarro.

-¡¿De nuevo nos juntas?!- se enojó al recordar el trío que tuvo que conformar con Damien y Craig.

-Es que ustedes tienen TANTO en común- Alarcón hizo una batido de pestañas de manera muy melosa -para la pareja #5 el que cambiará de género es, quise decir, LA que cambiará de género se trata de ¡SHELLI!- los Marsh se quedaron sin habla de la impresión.

-¡ÓYEME TÚ PEDAZO DE MOJÓN! Como te ocurra cambiarme alguna parte de mi cuerpo ¡TE VOY A…- también tuvieron que calmar a la hermana de Stan para ponerla frente a la máquina -… REVENTAR EL CULO A PATADAS!- terminó de gritar luego de que le diera ese rayo enceguecedor -por favor díganme que ese no soy yo- como los anteriores, comenzó a palmearse el cuerpo ya que se volvió más alto, su pelo se encogió, tenía músculos algo más definidos y su ya de por sí voz chirriante, se volvió más masculina -¡POR FAVOR DÍGANME QUE ESE NO SOY YO!- suplicó.

-Pues desgraciadamente sí, eres tú, Shelli ¡Quiero decir! Sherman- el latino estaba divirtiéndose a lo grande -y la que tendrá que aguantar tus quejas y golpes será… ¡BEBE!- la rubia se sobresaltó.

-¡¿Yo con otra mujer?! No sé qué decir… aunque pensándolo bien, no estoy con una mujer, sino con un hombre. Uno muy apuesto cabe decir- Stan comenzó a herniarse de la risa al oír eso.

-Se nota que no le bastó con estar junto a Frambuesa y el pobre diablo. En serio su pozo no tiene fondo- Luis volvió hacer una broma de pésimo gusto -para la sexta pareja está… interesante. Es otra pareja que se ha visto en varios fics y es popular a pesar de no ser Canon, como la del Topo y Damien, y que de seguro ahora causará mucha ternura ya que la que tendrá que usar pantalones es… ¡la pequeña hermana de Craig! ¡RUBY!-

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste malparido?!- Craig se levantó golpeando con fuerza la mesa frente a él -si le cambias aunque sea un pelo a mi hermanita ¡TE VOY A…!- le tuvieron que dar un "deja de joder"

-¿Y bien, niña? ¿Vendrás por las buenas o por las malas?- Alarcón desafió a Ruby que palideció. Primero vio a Craig y luego a él que movía de forma circular el dedo alrededor del botón, por lo cual soltó un suspiro y tragándose el orgullo Tucker, fue hasta la máquina -sabía decisión viniendo de una nenita. Así que no te muevas- activó el Transgénero.

-Que sensación tan rara…- se sobó la cabeza cuando el procedimiento se detuvo -hay no mames… ¿Es en serio?- se vio en el espejo. Al igual que Shelli se volvió más alto y sus cabello anaranjado amarrado en coletas desapareció dando paso a uno corto.

-Claro que es en serio, mocoso. Y antes de anunciar a tu pareja…- Luis hizo que a Kenny también le dieran un golpe en la cabeza, a lo que le preguntaron la razón -pues porque la pareja de Ruby, corrección, de Rubén es ¡La pequeña Karen!-

-Oh santo Dios…- la castaña se tapó la cara con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza avergonzada.

-Por algo dije que sería interesante. La pareja #7 está hecha por el héroe más estúpido e irresponsable que haya existido ¡MINT BERRY CRUNCH!- Gok´Zarah se sorprendió y abrió la boca para protestar, pero Luis personalmente se le acercó y le dio un coscorrón dejándolo inconsciente -los brazos mecánicos y martillos no podrían hacer mucho contra una cabeza tan dura como la de él- lo tomó y arrojó frente al Transgénero.

-¿Por qué me hiciste eso…?- el alien se puso de pie frotándose la frente -¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!- entró en pánico y se palmeó cada rincón desesperada como las anteriores debido a que también se volvió una bella chica rubia, solo que sus exóticos ojos verdes-rosados resaltaban más debido a unos flequillos rosados y verdes que salían de su pelo rubio.

-Sí que te ves muy linda como chica, hermano ¡JA!- una risa como está proviniendo de Henrietta es algo que no se ve todos los días y es algo perturbadora.

-Y el acompañante de Gok´Zarah, otra corrección, Gak´Zaroh es el fanático religioso que se volverá el próximo Papa Juan Pablo Tercero ¡GARY!- el mormón fue tomado con la guardia baja.

-Santo Jesucristo redentor…- sin más opción, fue a tomar asiento junto a la alienígena.

-El que tendrá que sacrificar su pito para formar la octava pareja es ¡El patán de Mark Romper Stomper!- no le dio tiempo de oponerse ya que enseguida hizo que le dieran un golpe -es mejor prevenir que lamentar, en especial porque irónicamente su pareja es ¡El Mark hermano de Rebecca!- el mencionado grito: "¡MALDITO SEAS!" -al igual que como pasó cuando te puse con el patético primo de Kyle, debes considerarte afortunado de que te haya puesto como el "semental" en la relación- hizo que pusieran al pelinegro frente a la máquina -Ya puedes despertar, Marcela-

-¿Qué… Marcela?- estaba confundido -¿Quién es esta chica tan bella?- al verse en un espejo, creyó que era otra persona frente a él, ya que era también se volvió una linda joven y su ya de por sí largo cabello negro, creció hasta llegarle al culito -Esperen… ¡PERO SI SOY YO AAAHHH!- al igual que Damien, se jaló su abundante melena negra.

-Sí que eres lento para darte cuenta. Para la pareja #9 está… que curioso, parece que son los cojonudos quienes tendrán que usar faldas debido a que la siguiente en cambiar de sexo es la copia barata de Hannibal Lecter ¡JOSH!- volvió hacer que los brazos dieran el primer golpe para no tener que aguantar sus quejas -veamos quién tendrá que cuidarse la nariz para que no se la arranquen de un mordisco… el afortunado, mejor dicho, el desafortunado es ¡THOMAS!-

-¡OH MIERDA!- el chico de Tourette se tapó la cara avergonzado al mismo tiempo que ponían a su "primor" ante la máquina que invierte los géneros.

-Auch… auch…- Meyers se puso de pie con dificultad y casi cayó al verse en el espejo -¡¿QUÉ COÑO?!- de la misma forma en como lo hicieron sus amigos, se tocó desesperadamente.

-Exacto, ahora posees un coño, Jésica. Y por último, la décima pareja es… volvemos con las relaciones lésbicas porque la que se ganará una polla entre las piernas es ¡WENDY!-

-¡Para tocarle un pelo a mi novia, primero tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cada…!- Stan enseguida se puso a la defensiva, como todo buen caballero lambiscón en defensa de su princesa, hasta que ¡PUNG! Le calmaron los ánimos.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que darles un dolor de cabeza para que escarmienten? ¿Y bien, Wendy? ¿Lo harás por las buenas como el hermano de Craig?- la amenazó haciendo que temblara ligeramente y con pasos temblorosos fue hasta la máquina -tan obediente como como la niña buena que eres- presionó el botón para comenzar con la metamorfosis -¿Qué te parece tu Yo masculino?-

-No es lo que yo esperaba, me parezco mucho a Stan- Wendy se miró de arriba abajo ya que efectivamente, se parece mucho a su novio, pero al igual que las otras chicas que se volvieron chicos, da risa verlo debido a que sigue usando su ropa de chica.

-Puedes llamarte Wendell o Walter si quieres, y tomando en cuenta ese episodio en donde se reveló que Randy es Lorde, es así como te sientes por dentro. Y tu pareja será… ¡TAMMY!- la castaña quedó en shock y susurró: "esto es una locura" -¿Apenas te das cuenta hasta ahora? Me decepciones- fingió estar decepcionado -bueno señoras y señores, aquí están las 10 parejas del episodio de hoy, y como dicta la tradición, preguntémosles que piensan al respecto.

-Dinos Trinidad ¿Qué te parece que el chico al que jodiste de niño sea tu pretendiente ahora que eres una chica gorila?- se acercó a la primera pareja.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser- la gran rubia musculosa seguía delirando.

-"Y pensar que tendremos que aguantarlo hasta que lo vuelvan a la normalidad"- Caos ironizó.

-Quien sabe, tal vez entre ella y Butters si surja algo ya que si lo piensan detenidamente, se complementan en muchos aspectos- Luis quiso que vieran el "lado bueno" del asunto -¿Qué dices tú, Érica? ¿Cómo crees que serán las cosas para ti ahora que eres chica y pareja de Kyle?-

-¡TE VOY A ARRANCAR LAS BOLAS!- la culona se le quiso tirar encima, pero de nuevo tuvieron que darle su "tranquilizante".

-Te deseo mucha suerte en tratar de lidiar con semejante morsa energúmena, Kyle- Luis le dio al judío su sentido pésame a lo que él se tapó la cara avergonzado murmurando algunos lamentos -dinos Georgina ¿Cómo crees que te irá con Pip?- le preguntó a la versión femenina de Gregory.

-Para ser sincero no sé qué pensar, pero tomando en cuenta que es buena persona, supongo que no nos irá tan mal ¿Cierto?- el otro inglés desvió la mirada sonriendo algo ruborizado asintiendo.

-Cuídate los cachos, Estela- Luis le hizo burla -y hablando de cachos ¿Qué opinas, pobre diabla?- fue hasta Diana, que pese a ser una chica, la seguía tratando igual (A las patadas)

-¡¿Te gusta joderme la vida?! ¡¿VERDAD MALNACIDO IMBÉCIL?!- literalmente ardía de la ira.

-También quiero saber cómo le hará el Topo para tolerar semejante bestia endiablada. Ahora que hablamos de bestias indomables ¿Seguirás siendo igual de altanera, Sherman?- fue hasta el hermano mayor de Stan.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! No importa lo que sea ¡Seguiré siendo la misma persona de siempre!- respondió con su típica agresividad, cosa que en vez de asustar a Bebe, hizo que riera ya que lo ve como un desafío entretenido e interesante.

-Ya sabes lo que digo, Bebe. Mucha suerte al tener que aguantarlo. Karen ¿Qué se siente tener a tu mejor amiga, ahora siendo chico, como pretendiente?- fue hasta las más pequeñas de todas.

-Yo no sé qué pensar al respecto ¿Qué dices tú, Ruby? ¡PERDÓN! Rubén.

-Si se hiciera las olimpiadas de la locura ¡Este bastardo ganaría todas las medallas de oro!- el hermanito de Craig le hizo la seña obscena con ambas manos.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. Si supieran que estoy haciendo todos los méritos posibles para poder sobresalir entre las diferentes categorías que hay en esas olimpiadas- como era de esperarse, él se lo tomó como un cumplido -Gak´Zaroh ¿Te sientes cómoda al tener a alguien tan religioso y amable como Gary a modo de pretendiente?-

-Pues nosotros ya somos amigos, así que creo que no habría mucha diferencia ¿Verdad, Gary?- el mormón asintió sonriendo levemente.

-Con eso le doy un giro a mi pareja Crack Gokary conformada por ustedes que he usado en varios fics míos. Entonces Mark ¿Qué opinas sobre que el otro Mark es una chica y tu pareja?-

-Opino que será un verdadero dolor de cabeza- el castaño no disimuló para nada su desagrado -no sé cómo mi hermana pudo aguantarlo durante tanto tiempo cuando los pusiste juntos.

-Es porque tengo el toque, gran huevón- la pelinegra sonrió con burla enfadándolo.

-Espero que sigas teniendo ese "toque" en todo el tiempo que van a estar juntos hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad. Te toca, Thomas. Dinos tu opinión sobre Jésica.

-Lo mismo que dijo ¡EL CUADRÚPEDO CHUPA TROMPAS! Mark, creo que será un dolor de cabeza aguantar a un ¡CACHONDO ARRECHO! Odioso como él durante mucho tiempo- él tampoco disimuló su desagrado.

-Si supieras lo feliz que estoy al tener que estar con un fenómeno como tú que dice groserías cada 5 segundos- ella tampoco ocultó su repulsión.

-Eso es, sigan así. Ya saben que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Y para terminar ¿Qué dices al respecto, Walter? Tú y Tammy ya eran amigas antes ¿Esa amistad será afectará por esto de manera positiva o negativa?

-Yo tampoco sé que pensar, aparte del hecho de que tienes todos los tornillos flojos- respondió el chico sin pelos en la lengua a lo que la castaña le dio la razón.

-Parece que los halagos de Stan se le han contagiado a sus seres cercanos. Bueno querido público, esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el episodio de hoy y las disparatadas parejas que se han formado con esos intercambios de géneros. Estaré pendiente para ver si alguien hace un fic con alguna de ellas. Me vuelvo a despedir y hasta la próxima- chequeó un ojo.

 **Capítulo nueve completado el 16/04/2016.**


	10. Todo Inicio, tiene Final

**EL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS**

La sala estaba a oscuras y no se podía ver nada de nada, curioso tomando en cuenta las extravagantes entradas que se han presentado en los episodios pasados. Un foco se prendió iluminando una parte del centro del escenario seguido de unos cuantos pasos. Se trataba de Luis Carlos que se paró bajo la luz, puso los brazos tras su espalda y tenía una mueca de tristeza.

-Hola de nuevo, mi querido público- saludó sin mucho entusiasmo -si se preguntan porque estoy así, es porque tengo que darles un anuncio muy importante- respiró hondamente -y esa es… que este es el último capítulo de esta historia- enseguida se escuchó el sonido de personas escupiendo una bebida, luego tosiendo y preguntando de manera alarmada: ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Así es. Este es el episodio final de El Sorteo de las Parejas- soltó un suspiro -y si se preguntan la razón, es porque cada vez me está resultando más trabajo crear las parejas y triángulos amorosos disparatados que he sugerido. El que tenga buen ojo analizador, se dará cuenta de eso debido a que la calidad de los últimos episodios que he subido hasta ahora; no se pueden comparar con los primeros. En especial porque ya no actualizaba una vez cada fin de semana.

-Intenté darle un nuevo aire a este show con el agregado de cambiarle el género a uno de los miembros de la pareja o triángulo. Pero decidí que ya fue suficiente y es hora de tomarme un descanso de esto. Después de todo, crear 60 parejas y 45 triángulos amorosos es demasiado esfuerzo para alguien, incluso para alguien con una mentalidad tan particular para la mía- rió un poco.

-Pero no se pongan tristes. Puede que algún día le haga una segunda temporada a este Show y siga aplicando la fórmula del Intercambio de Géneros y si empareje a los personajes de South Park con los de otras series- sonrió -y antes de iniciar con el programa de hoy y entrevistar a las parejas del capítulo anterior, voy a dar menciones honorificas y darles las gracias a los autores que se han tomado la molestia de hacer algún fic con alguna de las pareas y triángulos que he sugerido.

-Comenzaré con Valenfujoshi que ha hecho muchas historias con las parejas que he sugerido, gracias por eso linda- le mando un besito -gracias a mi buen amigo El Morador de las Tinieblas (Alucard) que hizo un fic llamado Vampirismo, obviamente con temática de vampiros- soltó otra risa -también están matymaster123 y Miracles Kanais que hicieron un fic con una de las locas parejas que he sugerido. Y finalmente, darles las gracias a Fipe2 ya que él fue quién me dejo el review #100, muchas gracias por eso amigo. En especial porque aún sin llegar al capítulo 10 ya llegué al centenar, cosa que solo he podido lograr con pocos de mis fics- sonrió -ahora sí, empecemos con el episodio final del show- dio media vuelta y se retiró para que la luz se apagara.

-Ya no puedo seguir esperando para ver el final de este mierdero- comentó Craig. Si ninguno de los personajes de SP han dicho algún comentario al respecto, se debe a que los grandes brazos robóticos les apuntaban con armas para así no interrumpir el "conmovedor" discursos de Alarcón.

-¡Y yo no puedo seguir esperando a que me vuelva a la normalidad!- exigió Trinidad, que al igual que los demás chicos y chicas al que les cambiaron el sexo, está desesperado para ser el de antes.

-Cálmense todos. Una vez que haya terminado con las entrevistas, regresaran a la normalidad- Luis rió otra vez y se les acercó -así que dinos como te fue siendo chica y pareja de Butters en todo este tiempo ¿La pasaron bien?- sonrió con cinismo.

-¡FUE HORRIBLE! No podía hacer las cosas que me gustaban de chico, tenía que aguantar los piropos y pésimos comentarios de los hombres que me veían. Y no solo eso ¡Sino que me salía sangre de la chucha y comencé a fijarme en Leonardo DiCaprio!- la gran rubia volvió a pasar por una crisis existencial -y este pedazo de maricón lo único que hacía para intentar ayudarme era llevarme de paseo como si fuéramos una verdadera pareja- amañó con darle un golpe a Butters.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Butters?!- Lexus gritó encolerizada aumentando su angustia.

-Si comenzaste a fijarte en ese que apenas y pudo ganar un Oscar, es porque ya te estabas acostumbrando a tu nuevo género. A ver culona ¿Qué dices tú al respecto?- fue hasta Érica y Kyle.

-¡AHORA SI TE VOY ARRANCAR LAS BOLAS!- la panzona intentó tirársele encima otra vez, pero volvió a ser tranquilizada por un martillazo.

-Supongo que Kyle no pudo bajarte la cólera ni sacarte toda la arena que tienes en la vagina ¿Cierto?- Alarcón se burló -¿Algo que agregar, Kyle? ¿O vas a intentar de nuevo llamar al manicomio?- lo amenazó moviendo de forma circular un dedo alrededor de un botón.

-Este… pues esta cerda seguía siendo la misma de siempre. No importa si sea hombre o mujer, jamás dejará de ser la enorme plasta de mierda con patas que se cree lo máximo- respondió nervioso ya que justamente iba a llamar al manicomio.

-Eso le da un nuevo aire fresco al Kyman. Dinos Georgina ¿Cómo la pasaste con Pip?-

-Pues la pasamos muy bien. Como somos ingleses, teníamos mucho en común y nos entendimos a la perfección, además, de que gracias a él pude elegir ropa que combinara con mi bello cuerpo de chica ¿Verdad, Pip?- aseguró la rubia mayor a lo que él asintió desviando la mirada apenado, con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas y sonreía con los labios apretados.

-¡Esta si no te la voy a perdonar, Philip!- Estela enseguida se les quiso acercar, pero de nuevo tuvo que ser anestesiada para que no armar un gran espectáculo.

-Y siguen sin aprender. A ver Cachona ¿Cómo te fue junto al apestoso del Topo? ¿Pudieron hacer que el odio en común que le tienen al Creador se volviera ese sentimiento rosa?- fue hasta Diana y el mercenario francés.

-¡TE VOY A…!- le lanzó una bola de fuego que al dar contra él, creó una explosión y una intensa nube de humo, que al disiparse, reveló que presentador estaba ileso y sin ningún daño.

-Cof… cof… si así eres cuando te encabronas ¿Qué habrás hecho cuando estuviste a puertas cerradas con el apestosillo?- él se burló mientras tosía y apartaba el humo con una mano -supongo que tu "temible padre" estuvo muy emocionado todo este tiempo al tener una niñita malcriada y caprichosa con la que podría probar todo tipo de vestidos ¿Cierto?-

-¡POR SUPUESTO! No tienen idea de los muchos vestidos que le hice probar y como ella se emocionaba con cada uno- aseguró el Diablo muy entusiasmado haciendo que se pusiera roja de la vergüenza y murmurara muchas cosas molesta.

-¿Pero te pusiste condones a prueba de fuego, Topo?- Luis al preguntarle esto, hizo que se cruzara de brazos, desviara la mirada y también murmurara varias cosas -supongo que ahora posees una salchicha cocida y huevos fritos- rió -a ver Sherman ¿Pudiste darle rienda suelta tu lado masculino que has tenido guardado durante todo este tiempo?- fue hasta Bebe y el hermano mayor de Stan.

-Ya te lo dije, imbécil ¡YO SEGUIRÉ SIENDO LA MISMA DE SIEMPRE! Sin importar lo que sea ¡Yo no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser ante nada ni nadie! Y mucho menos ante una golfa como esta que intentó coquetearme cada 5 minutos- gruñó el castaño viendo a la rubia de mala manera haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. Pero entonces Bebe ¿No te sentiste rara al intentar ligarte a alguien que fue una chica? ¿Acaso querías experimentar con relaciones lésbicas?- Luis la molestó con esto.

-Al principio si me sentía rara, pero debido a su aptitud de chico malo y altanero hizo que le tirara el ojo. En especial porque a diferencia de los demás chicos que caen a mis pies con solo un guiño de ojos, él no cedía lo que lo hacía un desafío más interesante- le respondió aumentando la ira frustración del castaño energúmeno.

-Luego no te quejes cuando te retraten como puta en los demás fics de South Park- él siguió haciéndole burla -dinos Karen ¿La pasaste muy bien con tu mejor amiga ahora que es un chico?- fue hasta la hermanita de Kenny y el pequeño Rubén.

-Pues estuvimos prácticamente igual a como lo estábamos cuando él era chica, solo que se comportaba un poco más gentil conmigo ahora que es un chico, incluso muy caballeroso- el peli naranja se apenó cuando la castaña dijo esto con una sonrisa inocente.

-Kenny, Craig, tengan cuidado ya que pronto se volverán parte de la misma familia- los hermanos mayores de ellos se mosquearon por eso e hicieron el esfuerzo sobrenatural de no objetar como lo habían hecho antes -te toca, Gak´Zaroh ¿La pasaste bien junto al santurrón de Gary?-

-Pues nosotros también estuvimos casi igual. Aunque Gary se comportaba de forma muy amable y cariñosa conmigo y siempre trataba de inculcarme buenos valores religiosos- al igual a como pasó con Georgina y Pip, el mormón desvió la mirada apenado pero feliz.

-Sin perder tiempo seguiste promocionando tu Fe ¿Eh? Pero hay que avisarles a las madres que cuiden a sus hijos cuando crezcas y te vuelvas un sacerdote- se molestó por semejante falta de respeto -ahora que terminé de darle un giro de 360 grados a una de mis parejas Crack más famosas, veamos cómo le ha ido a los dos Mark´s. Dime hermano de Rebecca ¿Pudiste soportar a una "damisela" como Marcela sin perder la cabeza?-

-¡Fue una completa pesadilla! No hacía nada más que estar jodiendo a cada segundo. Si no fuera porque es una chica ¡Ya le habría tirado los dientes desde el primer instante!- la cultura del castaño estaba colgando de un hilo.

-Pero no te quejabas cuando me cambiaba la ropa frente a ti ¿Cierto?- enseguida se puso rojo cuando la pelinegra le reprochó esto. Parece que no aprendió los valores morales de una "dama"

-¿Lo ven? ¡SE LOS DIJE! Sabía que ibas a seguir teniendo el toque, solo que ahora canalizado hacia una golfa de primera clase. Sigamos con la máquina de insultos de Thomas ¿Evitaste que Jésica te arrancara la nariz de un mordisco o te abriera el cráneo para que te comieras tu propio cerebro?-

-¿Qué no ves que estoy ¡HECHO DE PURA MIERDA PODRIDA! Entero?- el rubio se molestó -pues ella también fue ¡UNA LOBA EN CELO! Una verdadera molestia y en más de una ocasión empapeló mi casa con papel higiénico, incluso con rollos que estaban hechos de ¡PURA MIERDA! Debe dar las gracias de que yo sea muy paciente- al igual que Mark, el rubio no estaba para nada feliz.

-Si a ti te gusta mucho decir esa palabra, te daré el gusto, fenómeno- Jésica se hizo mofa.

-Es que esa es su manera de llamar su atención para que te la folles como si no hubiera un mañana. Y finalmente tenemos a Walter y Tammy. Al igual que Sherman ¿Pudiste darle rienda suelta a tu lado masculino?-

-Te crees muy listo solo porque le invertiste el género a los miembros de las parejas del capítulo anterior ¿Cierto?- la versión masculina de Wendy escupió ácido.

-No me creo ¡LO SOY! Ya que fue algo que nadie se esperó- él presumió -y eso no responde a mi pregunta ¿Acaso no sentiste atracción hacia la chica que daba mamadas cuando ve a esos cantantes gay de Disney?- le insistió exasperándola y molestando a la castaña.

-Pues vieras que no. En el primer capítulo de esta payasada había dicho que nada ni nadie podría reemplazar a mi lindo Stan- afirmó el pelinegro haciendo que el otro chico diera brincos y gritos de la alegría, gozo y orgullo.

-Si tú lo dices… luego tú y las demás que se volvieron chicos no se quejen cuando no tengan nada entre las piernas y los chicos que ahora son chicas tampoco se quejen cuando sean planos- refutó -ahora que ya terminamos con las entrevistas, regresémoslos a la normalidad para poder iniciar con las parejas del último episodio de este programa- todos y todas las que intercambiaron de sexo se pararon frente al Transgénero para recibir todas sus energías y volver a la normalidad.

-¿Soy un chico de nuevo?- Trent se palmeó el cuerpo para luego sujetarse la entrepierna y al sentir algo ahí, se jaló los pantalones para ver -¡SIIII! ¡SOY UN CHICO DE NUEVO!- sonrió enormemente y de uno en uno, los demás gozaron al ver que ya regresaron a su género original.

-Sí, sí. Sigan gozando ahora, pero luego no se quejen ni me reclamen nada. Ahora para elegir a las parejas, Amanda y Surtur atraparan a los pollitos- el latino vio a sus asistentes que estaban dentro de un corral lleno de pollitos que tienen escritos los nombres de los personajes de la serie -ahora veamos quienes serán los afortunados y afortunadas en cambiar de género ¡ATRAPEN A LOS POLLITOS!- la diablita y su hermano comenzaron a perseguir a los polluelos por todos lados, algo muy gracioso de ver, en especial por como los animalitos cacareaban para no ser atrapados.

-Y la persona que se someterá a un cambio de sexo en la pareja #1 es… ¡ESTELA!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron ella y Pip en coro -¡Yo no voy a permitir que le toquen un solo pelo a mi bella dama!- ahora fue él quien salió a la defensiva, por lo que tuvieron que darle un sedante.

-No te quejes, Pip. Ya te he dado muchos aires frescos a lo largo de este programa. Así que deja que tu "Bella encantada" expanda sus fronteras. Entonces… ¿Vienes por las buenas o por las malas?- amenazó a la desalmada que comenzó a rugir como perro con escorbuto.

-Tienes suerte que reaccionar de manera violenta no va con una dama de mi categoría- intentó mantener algo de honor y caminó con mirada arrogante hacia la máquina.

-Miren quién lo dice, la que le torció el cuello a esos inocentes conejitos- Luis ironizó y activó la máquina que lanzó su rayo -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes… Esteban?- sonrió al ver como ella se volvió un chico rubio alto y agraciado, pero gracioso debido a que sigue con sus prendas femeninas.

-Aún me sigo preguntando como fue que terminé envuelta en todo este espectáculo para la chusma…- se quejó viéndose las manos y luego el cuerpo a través del gran espejo.

-Porque puedo, quiero y digo. Y ahora el que tendrá que aguantarte es… ¡LIZZY!- la chica de la capucha rosa cayó de su asiento al oír su nombre.

-¡¿CÓMO DICES?! ¡¿Por qué?!- exigió saber muy encabronada mientras se ponía de pie.

-Porque tanto ella como tú son unas insoportables putas desalmadas de mierda. Son tal para cual. Así que sube por las buenas o por las malas- le respondió con una calma desconcertante a lo que ella también gruñó pero de mala gana fue a tomar asiento -ahora para la pareja #2 tenemos a… ¡HENRIETTA!- la gótica se atoró con el humo de su cigarro.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR QUE YO…?!- no pudo quejarse ya que enseguida tuvieron que darle su "quédate quieta y deja de ser quejumbrosa" para poder ponerla ante la máquina -hay mi cabeza…- se levantó sobándose la frente -por favor díganme que esto se trata de una broma…- sus manos temblaban al vérselas y luego el cuerpo. Era un chico alto y también guapo, pero ridículo con sus ropas negras de gótica y ese maquillaje.

-Pues es la cruda verdad… Hugo- la risa de Luis no se comparaba con las de los góticos que estaban a punto de morirse a las carcajadas -y quién tendrá que lidiar con tu pésima aptitud es… ¡LISA BURGUER!- los presentes comenzaron a preguntarse a quién se refería -ya saben, la chica gorda cuatro ojos que estaba enamorada de Butters en el episodio de Photoshop- refrescó la memoria.

-Oh santo Dios…- comentó la chica poniéndose de pie -pero no negaré que él es muy guapo- vio con ojos de enamorada al gótico que deseaba que un rayo le cayera encima.

-A ver si le puedes transmitir un poco de tu carácter para que deje de ser tan negativa. La tercera pareja está conformada por el intolerante que intenta obligar a los demás a pensar como él ¡EL ODIOSO DIRECTOR PC!-

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste pedazo de anormal?!- el patán se levantó golpeando la mesa frente a él -si se te ocurre tratar de hacerme alguna de tus estupideces, no me importa si eres un latino americano, ¡PERO TE REVENTARÉ EL CULO A PATADAS QUE CAGARÁS POR LA BO…!- Luis fue hasta él y personalmente le dio un martillazo en la frente.

-¡CÁLLESE MIERA!- le gritó y lo tiró frente a la máquina para activarla -y aquí la tienen, la nueva Directora PC de la escuela- comenzó a reír mientras volvía a su asiento.

-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste imbécil…?- se levantó con dificultad, y pese a que la ropa le quedó un poco holgada, se había vuelto una bella mujer -¡¿PERO QUÉ FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE?!- perdió los estribos y comenzó a tocarse cada rincón desesperada.

-¿Pero de qué te quejas, perra? Si tú siempre has dicho que todos somos iguales y debemos ser tratados como igual y de la misma forma. No te puedes quejar ahora que eres una mujer ¿O es que acaso no las consideras iguales?- Luis le restregó su filosofía -y el que tendrá que aguantarte es… ¡El desafortunado del Consejero Mackey!- el cabezón se tapó la cara avergonzado y negó varias veces murmurando: "cualquier cosa menos él".

-Lo siento, cabezón. Pero la suerte está echada. Y quién sabe, tal vez puedas quitarle el mal genio que esa zorra posee. Ahora para la pareja #4 está… ¡EL CHEF! Sería interesante ver a un mujeriego promiscuo como él volviéndose mujer.

-¡UN MOMENTO! ¡Yo protesto! No puedes obligar a las personas a ser algo que no…- el cocinero dejó de protestar al recibir su dosis de anestesia general y se puesto frente al Transgénero -Oh… ¿Sucedió lo que creo que sucedió?- al verse en el espejo se tocó la cara.

-Si todas las cocineras del mundo fueran tan lindas como lo eres tú, los hombres bajaríamos de peso ya que ignoraríamos la comida para deleitarnos con tu belleza- Luis hizo lo más parecido a un "poema" ya que el Chef se volvió una voluptuosa mujer afroamericana -y el que se la va a gozar es… no puede ser ¡EL VIEJO MARICÓN DE GARRISON!- los hombres comenzaron a protestar ya que ese grandísimo homosexual tiene a su disposición a la Cocinera.

-Me cago en la gran puta…- el calvo cascarrabias se masajeó la sienes.

-A ver si con eso se le quita lo marica. Aunque pensándolo bien, estaría deseando lo imposible. Para la pareja #5 está… ¡STAN!- el mencionado enseguida le dio un sorbo a su Whisky.

-Maldición… pero si no tengo de otra. Hazlo rápido antes de que me arrepienta- accedió a lo que Luis dijo que ese es el ejemplo a seguir y activó la máquina -pero qué coño… me parezco mucho a Wendy…- también se tocó la cara, el cuerpo… en especial las tetas.

-Lo mismo dijo el Stan del fic Intercambio de Géneros, mi querida Stacy. Y el que tendrá el "honor" de ser tu pretendiente será… ¡DOG POO!-de nuevo las personas se preguntan a quién se está refiriendo -¿No lo conocen? Es ese mugroso que solo ha sido puro relleno.

-¡Hasta que al fin alguien se acuerda de mí!- él aludido salió de entre unos botes de basura, se quitó una cáscara de plátano que tiene en su cabeza y fue envuelto por muchas moscas -como desearía que más autores se acordaran de mí y me incluyan en sus historias- estaba eufórico.

-Se nota que no has visto los fics de mi amigo Jva98…- Luis ahora rió con ironía -para la sexta pareja está el témpano de hielo ambulante ¡CRAIG!- el chico enseguida se levantó y abrió la boca para objetar, pero otra vez le causaron un dolor de cabeza -como siempre he dicho: "Es mejor prevenir que lamentar"- hizo que lo pusieran frente a la máquina -despierta, Catherine.

-A pesar de que soy todo un bombón como chica… ¡ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE PUTA!- le gritó ella encolerizada y haciendo la seña obscena con los dedos medios ¡Incluso con los pies!

-Pareces chango al poder hacer esa ofensa con los pies también. Y el que tendrá que soportarte será… ¡EL CHILLÓN DE CLYDE!- el castaño se atoró con el taco que se estaba comiendo.

-¡OH NO, NO, NO!- comenzó a repetir esas palabras muchas veces -bueno, aunque no voy a negar que esa versión femenina de Craig está bien buena- enseguida hizo que la chica se pusiera roja del coraje, la ira y de la vergüenza.

-Espero que con eso se le dé un nuevo aire fresco a la pareja Cryde, después de todo, desde hace mucho tiempo que no se hace un fic de esos dos juntos. Para la pareja con el número de la suerte está ¡KENNY!- volvió hacer que le dieran un calmante antes de que pudiera protestar -ahora necesitara del traje de princesa japonesa traicionera de nuevo- activó la máquina.

-Pues yo también diría que me veo bellísima como mujer… ¡PERO MALDITA SEA!- la rubia, al igual que las demás, se tocó desesperada y furiosa cada parte de su ya bello cuerpo.

-No seas tan energúmena como Catherine, Jenny, y veamos si tu pretendiente hará que desees quedarte así. Al igual que Pip, el siguiente debe darme las gracias por haberle dado muchos aires frescos en todo este tiempo ya que se trata del debilucho de ¡SCOTT MALKINSON!-

-¡¿YO?!- se sorprendió al oír eso -pues no sé… es que no me imagire a mi milmo con una chica tan bera como ella- se apenó algo ruborizado y con mirada de enamorado.

-Pues gózala mientras puedas. Para la pareja #8 está ¡EL BLASFEMO DEL TOPO!- enseguida hizo que lo doparan sin darle tiempo de reaccionar -ahora levante, Christina.

-No sé con quién estar más furioso. Si contigo por haberme jodido de esta manera o con el de arriba por permitir que esta clase de cosas pasen- se quejó la francesa poniéndose de pie muy malhumorada. A pesar de su ruda apariencia, era aceptable, en especial porque no tiene ojeras.

-Tu falta de Fe me vale un gorro, aunque no creo que al mandamás supremo le haga gracia cada blasfemia que ha salido y saldrá de tu ahora linda boca. Y veamos quién será ahora el que tendrá la mala suerte de lidiar contigo… hay cielos, en serio esto sí que es no solo gracioso, sino irónico ya que se trata de alguien con el que formas una de las parejas Crack más famosas del fan ficción de South Park ¡EL CAFEINOMANO DE TWEEK!- el rubio escupió su café.

-¿Yo con un transexual? ¡NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER! ¡Es demasiada presión GAH!- como era de esperarse, se jaló el pelo arrancándose grandes mechones.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, Tweek. En los muchos fics en donde te ponen con Chris siempre eres el muerde almohadas, ahora tienes la opción de ser el "Machoman" en especial porque es toda una "dama"- hizo que lo pusieran junto a él -para la novena pareja está… wau, otra GRAN ironía casi igual a la del Chef, solo que en este caso, se trata de la ramera más grande del pueblo ¡LIANE CARTMAN!- la mujer formó una perfecta O con esa boca que ha chupado incontables pitos.

-¡OYE TÚ PEDAZO DE…!- el culón quiso interferir, y no es necesario decir que le pasó.

-También trata de verlo por el lado bueno, vaca sin ubres. Después de tantas noches en las que lloras por no tener padre, al fin tendrás uno- Luis seguía regocijándose con lo que causaba.

-¿Yo me voy a volver un hombre? No sé qué decir al respecto… ¡Será una nueva y maravillosa experiencia!- la gran puta enseguida vio el lado bueno del asunto y muy feliz se puso frente a la máquina -sin dudas me veo guapísimo como hombre ¡Y con un gran paquete!- sin reparo alguno, se alzó el vestido para ver la serpiente que posee ahora.

-Veamos si podrás enfocar tu lujuria por los hombres ahora dirigida hacia las mujeres, Lenny. Claro, suponiendo que tu neurótica pareja te lo permita ya que es, para el deleite de las fanáticas del Kyman, ¡LA PERRA GORDA DE SHEILA!

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ?!- gritaron tanto ella, como su esposo e hijos en coro -tú me vuelves hablar de esa manera ¡Y VERÁS COMO…!- para que se le pasara la marea, le dieron su medicina.

-Veamos si Lenny te calma ese genio tan Jerseyriano. Y finalmente para la décima y última pareja de este programa, tenemos a unos de los súper héroes más inútiles que han aparecido en la serie y que parodia a otro súper héroe muy infravalorado de DC Comics ¡SEMEN! Quise decir ¡SEA MAN!

-¡Estoy cansado de que siempre me anden llamando Semen!- se quejó ese miembro de los Súper Mejores Amigos, que al igual que Dog Poo, es uno de los tantos ceros a la izquierda que existen en la serie y burlado por sus camaradas heroicos.

-Pues debiste pensarlo mejor antes de ponerte ese nombre- hizo que lo pusieran delante del Transgénero -y ahora que eres una linda sirenita, ese nombre o puede ser más perjudicial o puede hacer que recibas un aire fresco ya que ahora eres… Sea Woman o algo así. Pero no te pongas tan quejita ya que tu pareja será el profeta que con tan solo decir su nombre, te ganas un lugar en la lista negra de los musulmanes ¡EL INNOMBRABLE MAHO…!- no se pudo terminar de escuchar lo que Luis dijo ya que de repente se fue la luz -¿Qué pasó? ¿Aún estamos al aire?- le preguntó a sus asistentes que después de revisar unos cables, dijeron que sí -entonces prosigamos.

-Eh… Luis, creo no es muy buena idea lo que estás a punto de hacer y te aconsejo que lo pienses mejor- le recomendó Stacy retrocediendo unos pasos y viendo de un lado a otro con precaución, lo mismo hacían los demás personajes de la serie.

-Huy sí, que miedo tengo ¡Estoy temblando!- eso no intimidó la latino que fingió temblar como si estuviera hecho de gelatina -así que el "innombrable" pase para poder finalizar con esto- todos se tensaron ya entrando en pánico.

Pero en vez de mostrarse a ese profeta, en su lugar apareció un gran cartel que dice CENSURADO, para el alivio de todos los presentes que soltaron un suspiro colectivo.

-¿Censurado? ¡¿CENSURADO?! ¡Yo soy el dueño de este programa y he burlado a otras deidades antes sin reparo alguno! ¡No tengo limitación alguna! ¡Y NO VOY A PERMITIR ME NIEGUEN LA IMAGEN DE OTRA FIGURA RELIGIOSA! ¿Quién creen que soy yo? ¡¿Piensan que soy como los maricas de Trey Parker y Matt Stone que se cagaron a último momento en esa ocasión?!- pero Luis se puso furioso por eso y con un chasquido de dedos hizo desaparecer el anuncio dando paso a… alguien que lleva puesto un disfraz de oso que lo cubre por completo.

-¿Me están tratando de joder? ¡Que desaparezca esa cosa!- con otro chasquido hizo que el traje de oso desapareciera ahora dando como resultado… otro cartel que dice CENSURADO -¿Pero qué diablos…?- chasqueó de nuevo revelando otro disfraz de oso -¿Qué significa esto?- hizo chasquear los dedos una y otra vez repitiendo el ciclo de Censurado y traje de oso -¿Conque esa tenemos, eh?- se le formó una vena en la sien derecha y se subió las mangas -¡VEAMOS QUIEN SE CANSA PRIMERO!- fue envuelto por una intensa aura morada para usar todo lo que tiene.

-Aprovechemos que está distraído para irnos de aquí antes de que ocurra lo peor- susurró Kyle a los demás y se dirigieron a las puertas.

-¡OH NO! ¡Ustedes no se van a ninguna parte!- Amanda, Surtur y los brazos mecánicos que de nuevo tuvieron armas se pusieron en el camino -ya lo saben muy bien, ninguno se va hasta que todo termine- les advirtió haciendo que los brazos prepararan las armas.

-¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que ustedes también pueden morir?- Stacy trato de hacerle razonar.

-Este es un fan fic, no es algo que nos pueda afectar realmente tanto a ustedes, como a nosotros o a los que están viendo y leyendo esto- el hermano de ella rompió la cuarta pared.

-Además, nuestro jefe tiene razón ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- volvió hablar la diabla.

-Se nota que ustedes no han experimentado en carne propia el poder destructivo que puede desatar la Fe cuando se le hace la más mínima burla a alguna al profeta de una religión tan extremista como lo es la Musulmana- Eric ironizó viendo como Luis trataba de hacer desaparecer los trajes de osos y carteles de Censurado.

-Veamos cuánto tiempo más se tomará ese loco para darse cuenta de que el tiro le saldrá por la culata- ironizó Jenny apegando a Karen a su cuerpo.

 _ **UNA HORA DESPUÉS…**_

-Ah… ah… ah…- Luis gemía sudando a chorros muy agotado ya que por más que lo intentó, no pudo dejar al descubierto al profeta -me lleva la… está bien, pasaré esto por alto en esta ocasión. Pero algún día cuando haga la segunda temporada… ¡NADA NI NADIE ME PONDRÁ LÍMITE ALGUNO!- su grito resonó por todo el mundo -ahora todas las parejas júntense para poder finalizar esto- exigió incorporándose, recobrando la compostura y arreglar su ropa arrugada.

-A ver Esteban ¿Cómo crees que te irá junto a la otra perra desalmada de Lizzy?-

-Tú me vuelves a llamar de esa manera ¿Y sabes lo que te voy hacer?- amenazó la chica de la capucha.

-¡¿QUÉ VAS HACER?!- gritó él iracundo ya que sigue encabronado por el asunto de la censura.

-Este… nada, nada. Darte las gracias por ponerme junto a un chico tan guapo, fino y caballeroso- tanto ella como el rubio inglés, sonrieron de forma nerviosa.

-Más les vale, putas de mierdas malparidas- advirtió -habla, Hugo ¿Qué opinas sobre que eres un chico y tendrás como pretendiente a una chica tan fea como Lisa?- preguntó como si nada.

-Al igual a como han dicho los demás, opino que eres un enfermo mental sin remedio alguno que se vanagloria por las estupideces que haces y crees que con estas eres lo máximo- respondió el gótico secamente, en contraste con su pareja que agachó la cabeza triste.

-Me sorprende que la generosidad de Stan también haya contagiado a una emotiva de primera clase como tú- el colombiano, como de costumbre, se lo tomó como un cumplido -le toca "directora" ¿Lista para poner a prueba su sentido de moral y de que todos somos iguales?- entrevistó a la directora PC y el consejero.

-¡VOY A…!- ella enseguida le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la cara consiguiendo quebrarse la mano a lo que él rió con malicia.

-Pagaría por ver como Mackey tiene que lidiar con una bestia como usted- el cabezón se tembló -le toca Cocinera ¿También está lista para ponerse en el lugar de los seres que tanto has denigrado y crees que solo son objetos sexuales?- fue hasta la versión femenina del Chef, y el viejo amargado de Garrison.

-En primer lugar, yo jamás he denigrado a las mujeres, ni las veo como simples objetos sexuales- se defendió la Cocinera -y en segundo lugar, no creo poder experimentar que se siente ser una tomando en cuenta que tengo a este viejo marica como "pareja"- Garrison la vio molesta y refutó: "Y supieras lo feliz que estoy de tener a una negra verdulera como usted de pareja".

-Con las canciones que has cantado cuando das tus "sabios consejos" queda más que claro como piensas. A ver cómo se las arreglan ustedes ahora que están juntos. Habla, Stacy. Aparte del hecho de ser una chica, estas junto a un personaje olvidado de la serie ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

-No te voy a decir lo que pienso ya que solo te estaría "halagando" como lo he hecho antes. Lo único posible bueno sería que conozco a nuevas personas, aunque hubiese preferido a alguien que no oliera a basurero- se tapó la nariz y boca haciendo una mueca de repulsión.

-¡OYE! Si huelo así, es porque se me olvidó bañarme este fin de semana- se defendió Dog Poo, que al rascarse la nuca, hizo que de su pelo salieran cucarachas -yo aún sigo feliz porque con esto las personas me conocerán mejor y me incluirán más en sus fics.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas, apestosillo, cuidado con lo que deseas. Es tu turno, Catherine. Clyde y tú ya eran amigos antes ¿Crees que esto afectará de alguna manera su amistad?-

-De ninguna manera. Él siempre será para mí el mismo chilletas de siempre. Pero si intenta ligarme o tratar de pasarse de listo… ¡Le mostraré el poder femenino!- alzó el dedo medio.

-Pero Craig ¡Tú eres bellísima como chica! Tendría que estar ciego hasta de la nariz para no fijarme en alguien como tú- su pretendiente le chequeó el ojo haciendo que rodara los ojos. Stacy susurró: "Quisiera ser yo la que esté ciega de la nariz"

-Muy lindos los dos. ¿Qué dices tú, Jenny? ¿Qué piensas de Scott? Recuerda que antes él y Pip fueron los pretendientes de tu hermanita Karen.

-En ese momento estaba furioso, pero al conocerlo un poco mejor y darme cuenta de lo noble y gentil que es… ya no me parece tan malo- el castaño de las pecas se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

-Que ternurita, pero no lo arruines en intentar darle la apuñalada por la espalda como lo hiciste cuando te volviste princesa. ¿Qué opinas, Christina? ¿Sigues con tu aptitud blasfema y energúmena al ser chica y tener a Tweek como pretendiente?

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¿Qué esperabas? ¡¿Qué de un momento a otro enseguida aceptara mi nueva condición sexual y cayera perdidamente enamorada de este vibrador ambulante?!- ella enseguida mostró su descontento haciendo que Tweek exclamara su típico ¡GAH!

-Espero que a las personas que les guste el Chreek o Twris les guste esta combinación. ¿Y bien, Lenny? ¿Sigues entusiasmado al ser hombre y tener a la neurótica de Sheila como pareja?-

-¡Por supuesto! Antes había hecho algunos tríos junto con otras mujeres ¡Pero jamás de esta manera! Ya quiero poner en práctica lo que ahora tengo. ¿Me ayudas, Sheila?- la mamá de Kyle se le quedó viendo en shock sin saber que pensar al respecto.

-A esto si le veo potencial. Y finalmente el "innombrable" ¿Qué piensa ahora que tiene como pareja a la versión femenina de uno de sus compañeros de equipo?- estuvo a punto de recibir una respuesta, pero Amanda se le acercó con un paquete envuelto en moño y dijo que era un obsequio por parte de los musulmanes.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? ¿Por parte de ellos?- estaba asombrado, pero todos volvieron a retroceder -no sé qué decir… creo que no debí meter a su profeta en esto- comenzó a desenvolver el obsequio -esto demuestra que la violencia no es la respuesta cada vez que se hace alguna especie de burla hacia una figura religio…

-¡BOOM!- apenas terminó de desenvolverlo, explotó creando una intensa nube de humo que al disiparse, lo mostró con toda la ropa hecha girones, quemada y la cara cubierta de hollín.

-Te lo advertimos- le dijo Stacy.

-Cof… Cof…- Luis parpadeó unas cuantas veces -buenos mis amigos y amigas… esto ha sido todo en este programa… espero que les hayan gustado todas las parejas y triángulos que he sugerido… y espero algún día poder hacer una segunda temporada… me despido deseándoles lo mejor del mundo… y que tengan buenas noches…- comenzó a balancearse hasta caer de espaldas al piso y encima de su cabeza comenzaron a volar en círculos unos pajaritos. Amanda y Surtur fueron a atenderlo.

-A eso llamo, un verdadero final explosivo- todos comenzaron a reí por esta broma de Jenny.

 **Último capítulo de esta historia completado el 30/04/2016.**


End file.
